Are You My Daddy?
by AJ92
Summary: Sequel to Sierra Miller. What would you do if you found out you had a teenage son that you never knew about? Rated for mostly violence, language... really bad language at times, and blood. Rating has been changed from M to T
1. New Characters

Are You My Daddy?

New Characters

Jacklyn Evans

Age: 31

Species: Human

Hair: Jaw length dark brown hair

Eye Color: Brown

Married to: Michael Evans

Children: Amber Evans and Mason Evans (?)

Others Names: Jackie

Michael Evans

Age: 33

Species: Human

Hair: Bald

Eye Color: Brown

Married to: Jacklyn Evans

Children: Amber Evans and Mason Evans (?)

Other Names: Mike

Mason Evans

Age: 16

Species: Mutant Turtle

Hair: Shoulder length black hair

Eye Color: Can't tell you… sorry that would give it away

Parents: Supposedly the two characters mentioned above

Siblings: Amber apparently

Other Names: Mase,

Amber Evans

Age: 8

Species: Human

Hair: Black, braided, and beaded

Eye Color: Brown with little yellow specks in them

Parents: Michael and Jacklyn

Siblings: Um… Mason Evans

Other names: Bambi

Raphael Hamato Junior

Age: 7

Species: Mutant Turtle

Hair: Messy, tangled mop of red hair

Eye Color: Amber

Parents: Raphael and Melanie

Sibling: Kylie (twin)

Other Names: Raphie Junior, Junior, RJ, Tiny Raphie, Mini Raphie, Mini me (Only to Raph)

Kylie Hamato

Age: 7

Species: Mutant Turtle

Hair: Long, straight red hair

Eye Color: Amber

Parents: Raphael and Melanie

Sibling: RJ (twin)

Other Names: Ky

Xavier Hamato

Age: 5

Species: Take a guess

Hair: Sandy Blonde and spiked

Eye Color: Hazel

Parents: Donatello and Vanessa

Sibling: None, but the parents are working on it

Other Names: X

Danielle Hamato

Age: 6

Species: Uh… do I really need to tell you

Hair: Long, wavy light brown hair in pigtails

Eyes: Bright green

Parents: Leonardo and Sierra

Sibling: Takashi Giovanni

Other Names: Dani

Takashi Giovanni Hamato

Age: 4

Species: If I have to tell you there's something wrong at this point

Hair: Brown and looks like bed head

Eyes: Dark brown

Parents: Leonardo and Sierra

Sibling: Danielle

Other Names: Gio

Alright those are the newest additions to the story. The personality traits and other descriptions will be shown in the actual story.


	2. Prologue

Okay it's officially starting right now. The sequel

_Prologue _

A young married couple is walking along the sidewalk. The ground is covered by a thin sheet of snow. The woman shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you alright my love" the young man asked

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's worth it though, thank you for taking me here Michael"

"It was my pleasure. I can't believe you never saw the Radio City Christmas Show Jacklyn"

"I know I was deprived as a child"

"Well, there's a first time for everything"

As they passed by an alley they heard a loud crash. Jacklyn froze and looked inside curiously.

"What was that?" Jacklyn stepped into the alley

"I don't know" Jacklyn slowly and cautiously moved further into the darkened alley followed by Michael "Is this a good idea" Mike asked just as Jacklyn looked next to a trash can "You know curiosity killed the cat"

"Or curiosity just saved a life" Michael raised an eyebrow and followed her. He looked down to see a small turtle like creature probably no more than five years old huddled in the corner shivering, trying to keep warm. Long black hair framed his small face and he had tears falling from his round eyes. He tried pushing himself further into the corner, fear plastered on his face.

'He's cold and scared' Michael thought when he reached a hand out to the child who tried to move away

"I know we said that we were just married and it's too early to have kids, but we can't just leave him out here Michael"

"And we won't"

She looked back to the small child "Come on out" Jacklyn coaxed "We won't hurt you"

"People always hurt me" the little turtle said "People don't like me"

"I promise we won't hurt you" Jacklyn reassured and stuck her hand out for him to take "Now let's get you out of here before you catch something"

The child looked at her then to the hand. He slowly reached his green five fingered hand out to her. Taking the little boys' hand in hers, she smiled and picked him up, wrapping him up inside her jacket.

"Come on, the car is just another block away" Michael said

"Alright"

They hurried down the street to the car sitting by the curb. Jacklyn hopped in the passenger seat when Michael started the car he turned the heat to low. Not the best idea to warm him up too fast. Jacklyn rubbed his arms up and down as the child continued to shiver.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him

"I don't really know" he said tiredly while trying to snuggle closer to her and absorb as much heat as he possibly could

"Well, why don't we give you one?"

"Okay"

"How about… Mason?"

He looked up to her and nodded

"Alright Mason Evans it is" little Mason snuggled against her again and fell into a deep sleep

XXX

_Somewhere in New Jersey _

"Hey Mason are you all done packing?" Jacklyn walked into his room

"Yeah I'm all done" Mason, now sixteen, sat on his bed strumming random tunes on his guitar "Who is this friend you're going to meet with when we get to New York?"

"Mine and your father's mutual friend, Vanessa Hartwell"

"So, it's another one of your friends that I'll never be able to meet" he said with a sad chuckle

"Oh sweetie, I know this is hard for you…"

"For once I would like someone to look at me and see me as somewhat of a human"

"There are people out there who are like that"

"Besides you Ma, besides Dad and Amber. Don't get me wrong I love you guys. It's just…" he got up and walked over to a window "…everyone out there isn't so nice. I was lucky when you and Dad found me. I don't know what would've happened if someone else had"

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't… this giant reptile" he continued on "Maybe I could figure out why my birth parents didn't want me. I mean, at least one of them would have to look like this right"

"That's true at least one would, but I'm sure there are others out there who are just like us"

"Like who Ma? Name one"

She stood up to walk over to him "I don't know sweetie" she sighed

"Ya see" he said and began to fiddle with his wristbands absentmindedly "No one will ever want to see me"

"But I do" he looked down "And I'm proud to call you my son" he looked up, his hair blocking half of his face. He smiled "Thanks Ma" both of her hands framed his face "No problem, now let's go the moving truck is waiting"

"Right" he pulled his blue hoodie on and started picking up boxes to bring outside "New York, here we come"

XXX

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 1

I should probably tell you the ages of the main characters

Guys: 30, Sierra: 29, Paige and Melanie: 28, Vanessa: 27, Alex and Dimitri and Rico: 28

I know, it's been a long time

Chapter 1

Don sat at his computer, headset on and only half listening to what the person on the other end was saying.

"Uh-huh… yeah… sure April whatever you say" April and Donnie haven't really been on good terms lately for reasons unknown to everyone in the lair even his wife, Vanessa. He's wanted to tell her plenty of times, but he felt if he did then it would cause strain and tension in their marriage "Mm-Hm… Uh-huh" he rubbed his temples 'I don't even know what we're talking about anymore' he suddenly felt hands massage his shoulders trying to calm the tense turtle down. Don closed his eyes and inhaled deeply knowing that only one person could calm him down in his stressed state. "Yeah… Mm" he bit his bottom lip when the person pressed light kisses on his neck. Vanessa moved in front of him and straddled him. Kissing him softly on the lips. It started off innocent then tongues were added into the mix along with touching, caressing. Don completely forgot that he was sorta having a conversation with April "Yeah April, I'm still listening"

Vanessa giggled and continued to let her hands roam lower and lower down his plastron, until his breath caught "Hey April, I'm gonna have to call you back" he pulled the headset off and set it down not bothering to see if he hung up. He stood bringing Vanessa up with him. Kissing her, tasting her not letting the aggravated shouts that could be heard through the headset bother him

Vanessa pulled away "Wait… shouldn't you hang up"

"Oh… right" he moved to his computer without putting Vanessa down. He pushed a button and the connection was severed. Now nothing can bother them except…

_Knock, knock_

"Mommy, Daddy" a small voice called Donnie sighed "You think we should make an exception"

"Well he is our son" she smirked, Don put his wife down and went to answer the door. Xavier, their five year old son, stood there waiting

"Hey X, how are you?" Donnie asked his son

"Good. What were you doing?" he asked innocently

"Uh… playing a game" he said ruffling his sandy blonde hair

"What kind of game?"

"A game that you are not going to play until you're older" Vanessa said quickly

"Okay" Xavier said "Well Auntie Mel told me to come get you Mommy"

"Ah… now we have someone to blame"

"Oh shut up. We still have plenty of time to try again" she headed for the door "X, stay with Daddy"

"Okay"

"Come on buddy, you can help me out with something"

"Cool" if it's one thing Xavier loved about his father it was his gadgets he was always working on. Xavier often helped Don however he could and sometimes went with him on junkyard runs. He sat down on his father's lap and waited for Don to tell him what to do "What can I do?"

XXX

_In the kitchen_

"Hey Mel, Xavier said you wanted to see me"

"Oh yeah, when is this friend of yours gonna be here again"

"Um, they said in the next few hours at least. Do you guys still want to help me out and meet them?"

"Sure any friend of yours is a friend of mine" Melanie said

"My mind hasn't changed since you asked last time" Sierra said

"Good now where are my nieces and nephews?"

"With their father, probably rough housing again" Melanie explained

"And mine are also with their father in the dojo" Sierra added in

Raph walked into the kitchen with a small child hanging off of each arm. One with long red hair down her carapace and the other his red hair was in messy curls on top of his head.

"Hi Mommy" the boy said

"Hey RJ, is Daddy using you two as his weights again"

"Yeah and it's fun" the girl answered

"That's great Kylie, but daddy needs a break now"

The twins groaned in disappointment and let go, dropping to the floor.

"What's the matter babe, getting too old?" Melanie joked playfully

Raph smirked "Shut up" he kissed his wife full on the lips

"Ew" RJ and Kylie cried "Gross"

"Ew?" Melanie questioned

"I'll show you gross" Raph exclaimed "Come here" he chased the squealing children out of the room followed by a laughing Melanie

Sierra and Vanessa stayed behind and continued to talk "Where's Paige?" Vanessa asked

"She and Mikey are upstairs"

"Is she okay?"

"Last I checked she was doing just fine, and that was like five minutes ago"

Paige and Mikey are the only who don't have any kids. They had waited until she had graduated from college just like the rest, but decided that it was a little too early to have any kids so she stayed on the pill and waited a few years. Once they decided on when would be a good time she just couldn't seem to have any, thinking she was the cause she went to go get checked out. She wasn't sterile so they tried again, she was excited to find out that she actually did get pregnant, but that excitement died she miscarried. After that she just stopped trying, thinking that she would never be able to have a child. Mikey stayed with her the whole time, comforting her, never pushing her into trying again if she wasn't ready. Paige loved her nieces and nephews as if they were her own, but whenever someone mentioned having kids of her own she would go into a short bout of depression. That usually lasted a few hours before she went back to her normal self again.

"I'm gonna see if she's still in for today"

"Alright then"

Vanessa walked out of the kitchen and passed the laughing family in the living room. She smiled and climbed up the stairs. Once there she knocked softly and opened it when she heard someone yell that it was open.

"Hey Paige you still gonna help my friends move in"

"Oh yeah I'm totally in don't worry Ms. V" Paige responded and cuddled closer to Mikey as they watched their movie

"Alright cool. See you then"

XXX

_Hours later_

The four girls walked down the sidewalk, completely confident and not worried at all since the guys and Sierra have been training them, to Vanessa's friend's new address. When they got there the moving truck was already being unloaded by the family.

"Hey Jackie, Michael" Vanessa called Jacklyn and Michael looked to source, smiled and ran to them after putting the boxes they were holding down

"Vanessa, I'm so glad you're here" Jackie exclaimed hugging Vanessa

"Me too. I've missed you guys so much"

"We did too" Michael hugged her, picking her up off the ground

"Oh my goodness, curse my lightness" Mike chuckled and put his friend back down "How have you been Vanessa?"

"I've been great" she looked to her friends behind her "Oh these are my sisters Sierra, Melanie, and Paige"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for coming to help us out"

"No problem" Sierra said "Happy to help"

"Well, come on we're already half way there"

After about another hour of moving in and out of the home taking boxes inside everyone sat down on the couch or wherever they could sit. Vanessa, Jacklyn and Michael caught up and the others listened and laughed when necessary.

"Wow Vanessa you were a little rebel back then weren't you" Paige asked

"I wouldn't say that"

"Embrace the rebel inside you V" Melanie laughed

"Well I can't really say I was that shy girl that you guys met years ago"

"That's for sure"

"Ma can I unpack my toys please" Amber asked slightly bored

"Sure go ahead"

The little girl hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs to her new room.

"She's such a little sweetheart" Vanessa mused

"I know we love her to death. Stubborn little brat"

"Well, I think it's time for us to go" Vanessa said

"Yeah time for me to open up the studio" Sierra said standing up "I'll see you guys when I get home"

"Hey wait" Jacklyn stopped her "What kind of studio are you talking about?"

"It's a dance studio" Sierra explained "I own the place"

"What ages are allowed there?"

"We have teachers that teach all age ranges starting from preschool"

"Really cause Amber has always wanted to dance. Is there anyway to…"

"Say no more we'll work something out later right now I gotta go or I'll be late"

"Alright, Vanessa it was nice seeing you again" Jackie hugged her again

"Don't be a stranger now that we're here" Mike joked

"Of course, I'll come here everyday if I have to"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" the girls chimed and then left

"Mason it's safe to come down now" Michael called

"Finally I was getting bored, so how was the reunion" Mason asked

"It was fun"

"It's always fun to see old friends"

"Really Pops, I wouldn't really know" Mason said bitter

"Mason…" Jacklyn started

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean for it to come out that way" Mason stuttered "I just…" he stopped and looked away "I'll just go back up to my room and finish unpacking" he turned back around and walked back to his room

"Um what just happened there" Michael asked confused

"I'll explain later while we're unpacking"

XXX

You guys know the drill

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey guys" Paige said as she practiced her katas with her precious butterfly swords "Did anyone else sense another presence upstairs while we were helping them unload"

"Yeah I did" Sierra responded while having a quick sparring match with Melanie "I just didn't say anything cause I thought it was just me"

"No, I sensed it too" Melanie added in while dodging a side swipe of Sierra's katana and then blocking another with one of her kunai "I thought you said they only had a daughter"

"That's what I thought" Vanessa said practicing her own katas with her tessen "That's what I was told"

"But why would they lie about another person living there" Paige asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is our nosy asses are probably gonna figure this out" Vanessa said with a slight smirk "Who's in?"

Three other women in the room raised their hands and that's when Leo came in.

"Who's in for what?" Leo asked

"Nothing love" Sierra said kissing his cheek

"You are so lying"

"Okay, I can't tell you exactly cause I don't know the full story" she told him "But I will surely tell you everything once we figure this out"

"Alright"

"How are the kids?"

He sighed "Better, I'm not gonna say they're back to their old selves"

"I don't expect them to, I mean Master Splinter died just last year and out of all of the kids ours had the closest bond with him" she continued "So of course they took it the hardest"

"I know, but I'm worried about them especially Danielle"

"Aw Leo's worried about his little girl" Melanie teased

"You're damn right I am" Leo chuckled

"Now, how are you doing Leo?" Sierra asked

Leo took a deep breath before he spoke "I'm okay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he said "Now let's get started"

XXX

Vanessa knocked on the Evan's door again that night. A surprised Jacklyn answered

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?" she asked excited and slightly confused

"We just thought we'd stop by again to talk"

"Um… okay come on in" the girls filed in to the room

"I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time"

"Not at all honey, make yourself at home"

Vanessa and Jacklyn sat and talked for a little bit and somewhere in the middle of their conversation a soft sound could be heard from upstairs. It sounded like some kind of instrument.

"Is that a saxophone?" Vanessa asked

Jacklyn's eyes got wide "Uh yeah"

Melanie leaned forward her elbows on top of her knees "She hiding something or in this case someone"

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked almost innocently "That's probably Michael"

Melanie narrowed her eyes "She's lying" and to prove her point Michael walked through the front door

"Uh… hey Vanessa" Michael said "What's going on?"

"Look Jackie, we know there's someone else here, so tell us who it is" Vanessa said

Jacklyn sighed "I can't do that"

"Why is that?" Sierra asked

"Because he's… he's different"

"Different… how?" Sierra pushed

"Different as in I don't know how you'll react and if you react in a bad way I'll have no choice, but to go into overprotective mother mode and knock you senseless"

"So he's not human" Paige said slowly "Cool let's go look" Paige being a former track star, ran up the stairs before anyone could stop her

"No wait" Jacklyn stood to go after her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand that belonged to Vanessa. She didn't even hear her get up or move toward her. Michael on the other hand had only blinked and Vanessa was suddenly standing next to his wife. "How did you…?"

"Long story" Vanessa stopped her

Paige's squeal caused them to turn their attention back up the stairs

"Oh a squeal of excitement that must mean she found whoever it was that you're hiding"

"She's excited?"

"Oh yeah" Vanessa turned to the others "Let's go"

XXX

"Well look at you" Paige exclaimed

"I- uh… I" Mason stared wide eyed and dropped his saxophone. More footsteps climbed up the stairs and entered the room

"Stay away from my big brother" Amber jumped in front of him attempting to protect him

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt him" Paige reassured

"Ma, what's going on?" Mason asked nervously

"They knew someone else was here" Jacklyn explained "I don't know how, but they did"

"How did you know about me?"

"You mean aside from you playing the saxophone, which was really good by the way" Vanessa complimented

"Thanks"

"Are you going to explain or not" Michael asked

"Like I said before it's a long story"

"Actually I think we can show you better than we can tell you"

XXX

"The sewers?" Michael asked

"Yep" Vanessa responded

"And you live down here?" Jackie asked

"You got it"

"Wow" Mason said "With who?"

Sierra got to the door first and typed in the code. Jaws dropped when the brick wall moved revealing the lair

"Whoa" Amber exclaimed "Cool"

"Mommy" two little turtles ran to Sierra

"Hello my sweeties" Sierra greeted and picked up Takashi "What were you two doing"

"Waiting for you" Danielle said "Who's that?" she pointed right past everyone else and right to the other turtle standing behind them

"That's Mason"

Danielle walked up to him and cocked her head to the side, smiling wide "Hi"

"Um… hi. What's your name?" Mason asked politely

"I'm Danielle and that's my little brother Takashi Giovanni"

"Takashi Giovanni? That's an interesting name"

"My husband named him that. Takashi means warrior in Japanese and Giovanni was my father's name" Sierra explained "Takashi, go get your father"

"Okay" Sierra put him back on the floor. He ran to the dojo

"Danielle, find your uncles"

"Which one?" she asked

"Raph and Mikey"

"Uncle Raph left"

"What? Where did he go?" Melanie asked

"I don't know he never said"

"Okay, go get Uncle Mikey"

Danielle nodded and ran off

"So Vanessa where's your little bundle of joy?"

As if on cue Donnie walked out of his lab with his son on his shoulders. He froze when he saw the family standing there especially Mason.

"There he is"

The door opened again and Raph walked in, Takashi pulled on his father's hand, dragging him out of the dojo and Mikey came downstairs followed by the twins and Danielle. Everybody stared at the new, random family standing there.

"Well…" Mason started "This is awkward"

XXX

Pictures of the Evans family and the girl's weapons on my profile.

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sierra… explain" Leo asked

"Alright, alright everybody sit down"

The Evans family sat down on the couch, while the older males of the Hamato clan kind of stared at Mason, who in turn slouched in his seat especially under the red banded turtle's stare.

"Okay, so apparently my two friends here have been raising a mutant turtle for the past eleven years"

"So we brought them down here to show them there were more like him. Now they don't have to worry about hiding and protecting him… around us at least"

"See honey" Jacklyn stated "I told you there were more people like us"

"Yeah" he wasn't really listening he was too busy having an involuntary staring contest with Xavier

"Mason, what are you doing?" Michael asked

"I don't know, he started staring at me so I automatically have to stare back"

"Why?"

"I have no idea" was the last thing he said before he focused every bit of attention on his staring contest with Xavier

"Okay, so you never told us how you were able to move that fast"

"Ninja training" Sierra responded

"Yeah, Leo" Vanessa pointed to the blue clad turtle "Started training us after a certain little… 'mishap' with his wife"

"What kind of mishap?" the question was directed toward Leo

"I'd rather talk about it"

"You guys are ninja warriors, you fight for those who need help. If I had to guess I'd say someone who hates your guts decided that the only way to lure you to them was to kidnap someone close to you" Xavier blinked and Mason whooped "I win" Xavier walked away "Anyway I know that what I said probably wasn't the full story, but it was probably the main part of it"

"Wow, how did you know that?"

"You guys are the good ninjas in this situation and let's face it every good guy needs a bad guy and kidnapping is a typical bad guy thing"

Everyone just stared "What? I watch a lot of movies" he said with a shrug "I'm cooped up in my room all the time, I gotta find something to do to entertain myself"

"Fine, I'll give you that"

The elevator doors opened revealing Dimitri and Alex. Dimitri had a long naginata sheathed on his back. Alex had a kusarigama sheathed and hanging off her belt loop.

"We are here for training"

"Auntie Alex" Takashi ran from his spot next to Leo to hug his godmother's leg

"Oh my God it's Takashi and… whoa there's another one" she picked up Takashi and stared wide eyed at Mason

"And who are you guys?" Dimitri asked

"They're old friends of mine from New Jersey. This is their son Mason and their daughter Amber"

"Ah" Dimitri said, but didn't go into it any further than that "Welcome to the family. Now, where is my favorite goddaughter?"

"Right here" Danielle popped up out of nowhere

"Oh" Dimitri crouched down to her level and gave her a big bear hug "So who's ready for training cause I know I am"

"I totally am you ready to train us Leo" Alex said

"Sure"

"Alright let's go old man" Dimitri headed for the dojo

"I'm only two years older than you"

"So, that's still old" Dimitri retorted

"I'm so gonna kill your husband" he told Alex

"I don't blame you, this is what happens when he hangs around Mikey all the time"

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Mikey defended

"Let's just go"

Leo and Alex left for the dojo

"Hey Sierra didn't you say you could get us into your dance studio"

"Oh yeah come on let's talk in the kitchen"

Jacklyn followed Sierra into the kitchen "Come on Amber" Amber slid off the couch and followed the two women

"So…" Mason started "What do you do down here anyway?" the question was made for anyone to answer, but he just happened to be looking in Mikey and Paige's direction

"Well we are working on our comic book series" Paige answered

"What comic?"

"A mother's love" Mikey responded

Mason's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide "Wait so you're _the _Michelangelo and Paige Hamato?"

"That would be us"

"No freakin way" Mason got really excited "I love that comic. I love that whenever they get so close to finding her daughter something crazy happens and they lose her. And I love the obvious love connection between Bianca and Terrence (A/N: That's what they ended up calling Mikey's character). I just love it all together"

"Great another comic nerd" Raph stated

"Hey now, don't hate" Mason joked "Anyway, you two are absolute geniuses"

"Uh… thanks"

"So when is the next issue coming out"

"Um, we're not sure yet, but it should be done before the end of this month" Paige said

"Sweet, can I read what you have now?"

"No, you'll have to wait like everyone else little dude" Mikey told them

"Dang it"

"Sorry" Mikey said with a shrug

"No you're not"

"Mason" Michael warned "Don't bother them"

"I'm doing no such thing"

"Yeah you are. You're not even talking to me and I'm annoyed"

Mason stuck his tongue out at him just as Sierra, Jacklyn and Amber came out of the kitchen.

"What do you say Amber?" Jacklyn asked

"Thank you Ms. Sierra"

"You're quite welcome love. I'll see you next week alright"

"Okay"

"Come on guys we should start heading home"

"Alright, I'll walk you back" Vanessa offered

"Do you have your tessen?" Don asked his wife

"Yeah and since when did you become my father" Vanessa teased "I thought you were my husband"

"I am, but I can still worry can't I?"

"And that's why I love you" she kissed him and headed for the door "I'll be back soon" Just as she was about to leave with the extra family in tow the entrance opened and Jessica walked through

"Hi big sister" she greeted

"Hey Jess" Vanessa said kinda shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad got annoyed so they told me to come and bother my sister, brother- in- law and nephew"

"They would" Vanessa smacked her forehead "How did you…"

Jessica held keys in front of her "I drove"

"Oh… okay well go find them and I'll be back soon"

Vanessa passed her little sister and as soon as Mason passed her they made eye contact.

"Hi" Jessica said

"Hi" Mason said back. His gaze seemed to linger for a while before he turned and followed his family

"Oh my God" Jessica ran to the closest person and that just happened to be Raph "Who was that?"

"Who are you talking about Jess?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Raph. The guy that kinda looks like you except younger and cuter"

Mikey covered his mouth to hold back his chuckle. Mel and Paige laughed out loud

"Really Jess?" Raph asked

"Yes really"

"Mel, take Kylie for a second" Raph placed Kylie on her lap before she could respond and started chasing after Jessica

"Uh-oh" Kylie giggled "Jess is in trouble"

"Oh boy typical Raph" Mel said as she watched the two

XXXX

I bet you guys still wanna know who the parents are.

Read and Review

Picture of Alex and Dimitri's weapons on my profile


	6. Chapter 4

It's the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time to bring back everybody's favorite character. Everybody's favorite Cuban (Roll your tongue for this) It's RRRRRRRRRRRRICO In this chapter

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Mason and the others met the entire Hamato clan and so far he has made quite the impression on all of them especially the kids. He meditates whenever he feels stressed which surprised Leo. Mason walked into the dojo one day just wandering lair and saw Leo surrounded by several candles.

"Hey Leo" Mason greeted

Leo opened his eyes "Hey Mason"

"Meditating… fun stuff" he commented.

Leo raised an eye ridge "Were you being serious or sarcastic?" for some reason he could never tell if he was joking around or not

"I'm being serious, I love meditating" the look on Leo's face made him laugh "Mind if I join you?"

"Um… sure"

Mason sat next to the blue clad turtle and shut his eyes

Leo sat there waiting for him to start moving, squirming, or complaining that he was uncomfortable. He never did he just sat there calm and focused. Mason was definitely easier to deal with than any of his brothers at this age.

He's a bit of a computer nerd and really smart. He likes taking things apart and just seeing if he can put it back together again.

"How did you end up being so smart?" Don asked

"Well" Mason started then perched himself on top of Don's empty desk "My mom is a high school teacher so when she wasn't teaching at school she was at home teaching me. On top of that I read a lot. I love books, I want to learn different things, how machines work, how to build. Anything that catches my interest"

"Wow"

"What? Too nerdy?"

"No, not at all you're just nerdy enough" he stood up "Would you like to join me on a junkyard run?"

Mason cocked his head to the side "Junkyard run?"

"Yeah, where do you think all this came from?"

"You mean the heart monitor, the microscope and the IV stand all came from the junkyard"

"You got it"

"Cool, I am so in"

When he's not reading some kind of science book, he moves to comic books or some kind of novel that interests him and of course he plays video games, everyone loves video games

"Hey, I want a rematch" Paige exclaimed

"Sorry, no can do. I told you Tira is ten times better than Ivy"

Mikey sat off to the side and laughed as Mason continued to dance around. After a while Paige had to join in.

He got caught playing some calm jazz on his saxophone. He spun around quickly when he heard someone clapping

"Uh… hey Raph, how long were you standing there" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"Long enough"

"Well that's embarrassing"

"Why? You're really good"

"Thanks, but I think I need a new one or at least get this one repaired"

"Why's that"

"Lots of dents and it's affecting the sound"

"Why don't you ask for a new one?"

"I'm just not the type to ask for things" he shrugged "Unless it's completely falling apart and can't be fixed"

"You're a good kid you know that"

"I try"

"What made you try this out anyway?" Raph asked genuinely curious

"Um… well I have the tendency to get a little angry sometimes… kinda like you" he smiled wide and Raph ruffled his hair "Anyway my parents knew that music always calmed me down especially jazz so they got me a saxophone with a couple sheets of beginner's music. The saxophone led to the guitar which led to the drum set. Music for me is like beating the crap out of the punching bag in the dojo for you"

"And you taught yourself how to play all of these"

"Well I can't exactly get a music teacher to teach me now can I"

"Point taken"

Even though he had so much in common with each of them they still had this strange feeling that he was more than just a young mutant turtle that they could bond with. A few days later Mason was playing follow the leader with the kids when the elevator opened up and everybody's favorite Cuban walked in. Mason tensed a little, but calmed down when the kids ran to him yelling "Uncle Rico"

"Hey kiddies. Where are your parents?"

"I heard someone say Rico" Leo said as he emerged from the dojo with Raph

"That's cause I'm here" Rico said "How you doing babe?"

"I don't believe it. It's been a long time"

Rico had been out of state for a year. His parents moved back to Cuba leaving him with the house in New York. Aside from Rico's loss of accent nothing about him has really changed. Well except for the fact that he has a weapon now too that he kept hidden away back at home.

"I'm sure you've been practicing hard while you were away"

"Of course Leonardo, I've done that amongst other things"

Raph raised an eye ridge "Like what"

"That's a surprise that I'll you when everyone is here" he looked around the lair "Speaking of which where are those crazy wives of yours"

"Rico" the four girls screamed when they walked in the door. They ran to him and he braced himself as they tackled him to the ground. Both Donnie and Mikey heard it that time and ran out of the lab.

"I'm glad to see you guys too. Now get off"

Their husbands had to pry them off of him so he could get up

"Thanks guys, now who's that?" he asked pointing to the dark haired turtle standing off to the side looking nervous "It's not right that I show up here and there's a new hybrid turtle that I was not informed of"

"Sorry, this is kinda new to us too" Sierra said "Mason this is Rico"

"Hi" he waved shyly

"What are you doing all the way over there? I don't bite"

Mason cautiously walked toward him

"So which one of these guys is your father?"

'Damn Rico and straight forewardness' Sierra thought as she elbowed him

"Ow… what?"

"That wasn't needed Rico"

Mason walked away silently into the kitchen. The kids sensed something was off and followed him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah you kinda did" Melanie said

"Well do you mind explaining?"

"We will after you tell us what else you were doing while you were away for a year" Raph brought up again

"Alright… well I met someone" he started

"You finally got a boyfriend" Vanessa exclaimed

"Not just a boyfriend honey, but… a fiancée…"

"You mean…" Mikey started

Rico nodded "I'm getting married!" he yelled

XXX

I hope that makes people happy cause it made me happy

Read and Review

Oh wait there's a poll on my profile

So Read, Review and Vote


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rico grunted as he was tackled to the ground "I really should've seen that one coming"

"Yeah you should've you're a ninja now" Sierra said "So who's the lucky guy?"

"That's why I'm here. I want you to meet him"

"Absolutely. When do you want us there?"

"In about an hour" Rico stated "He's waiting back at my place"

"Congrats bro" Raph said

"Don't think you're off the hook mister. I'm still gonna mess with you just cause I love you" Rico warned

"You know, after eleven years it would be weird if you didn't bother me" he shrugged

"Yeah I know"

"I can't wait an hour" Melanie stated, excited "Let's go meet this guy now" she snatched him up by the wrist and headed toward the elevator with the girls following behind

"I never thought I'd hear Rico and marriage in the same sentence" Don admitted

"Yeah me neither" Mikey agreed then looked toward the kitchen "I think I'm gonna talk to Mason" he walked into the kitchen, Mason stared down at the table running a finger over a small dent. The kids were surrounding looking strangely worried. Xavier, Takashi and Danielle sat on the table while the twins sat on his lap.

"Hey Mason"

Mason looked up from the dent on the table to meet his gaze "Hey" he muttered

'Something's definitely not right' he thought "Guys, your parents are looking for you"

He waited until all five exchanged glances then looked to Mason, who nodded toward the ling area, and left the kitchen before he spoke again "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine"

"Just leave it alone"

He sat down next to him "That's not who I am. You know you can talk to me"

"You're not going away are you?" he asked then sighed when Mikey shook his head "Fine, I just had to think about what he said"

"Who? Rico?"

"Yeah"

"Oh don't worry about him he says things before he thinks"

"Mikey, I've been thinking the same thing, my parents have been thinking the same thing and I know for a fact that you and your brothers have been too" he pushed away from the table "Part of me wants to know who my parents are, but the other part wants nothing to do with them. If one of you ends up being my father, you don't know how I'll react. Shoot, I don't even know how I'll react"

"Do you want to take a blood test? I'm sure Donnie could…"

"No" Mason snapped cutting him off "I don't want that, I just…" he paused and took a deep breath "I gotta go" he rushed out of the kitchen in a hurry and all Mikey could do was watch

XXX

_At Rico's place_

"Girls, this is Tony" Rico introduced his future husband and kissed his lips

Tony stood about an inch shorter than Rico's 5'10" frame. Dark hair fell to his shoulders and he had onyx eyes. He was built nicely too with rock hard abs and biceps.

"You picked a good one Rico" Melanie said

"I know" he motioned toward the couch

"So how did you guys meet?" Sierra asked

"Well" Tony took over "I met him while he was in Florida"

"Let's just say I ended up staying there longer than I intended"

"How much longer?"

"A month instead of four days"

"Aw, that's so cute" Vanessa squealed

"We started dating a while, got really close, he came with me while I travelled and then he asked me to marry him in the next couple months" Rico said

"When's the wedding?" Paige asked

"Yeah and where" Melanie added

"We were thinking sometime in May" Tony explained

"Cool, eight months from now" Sierra clapped her hands "Now where is it gonna be"

Rico smirked and Sierra knew what he was thinking "It's Vegas isn't it?"

"Yep"

"So who's moving in with whom?"

"We've decided that I will move in with him" Tony said "So he can be with his family and close to work"

"So I get to keep my dance partner?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Well what about your family?" Vanessa asked Tony

"I haven't spoken to them in over five years, when I told them I was gay"

"Oh"

"It's okay though, my future in-laws are okay with this, the only one I really need to worry about is his grandmother"

"She's still alive?" Sierra asked

"That's what I said" Rico rubbed his temples "She's not going away anytime soon"

"You're so mean" Paige giggled

"I know, but the bitch needs to know that this is the 21st century and things are different" Rico laughed "I'm probably going to hell for saying that"

"Yeah most likely"

"Oh come on she can't be that bad" Melanie said

"Man she still thinks Fidel Castro is still in power"

"Oh….. okay… that's pretty bad"

"Told you"

XXX

Okay I'm gonna end it right here to give those who have not voted a chance to do so cause the next chapter is the blood test results.

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 6

Okay out of the five people that voted the results for the poll were:

**Mikey: 2 votes**

**Raph: 2 votes**

**Don: 1 vote**

**Leo: 0 votes**

Now you shall get your answer

Chapter 6

_The next day_

"There is a chance that he could be one of ours" Donnie said

"Aren't we the only mutant turtles in New York?" Leo asked

Don could only shrug "There could be others that we may not know of"

"Is there any way we can find out? About Mason" Raph asked

"A blood test would be most accurate" Don explained

"Then let's do it"

"Aren't you forgetting something Raph?" Leo rested a hand on his shoulder "A certain sixteen year old mutant turtle doesn't want to take the test"

"Oh yeah"

"I wish there was someday to convince him to just try" Mikey said aloud

"If I take this stupid blood test will you leave me alone" four heads turned to the source of the voice. Mason stood there holding Xavier's hand and Jessica was behind him looking worried "Yeah I heard your entire conversation so if I take this blood test will you drop it"

When no one answered he took that as a yes "Fine" he walked up to Don holding out his arm "Let's get this over with"

"Mason" Jess whispered

"Come on Don" Mason hurried "Before I change my mind. You wanna know so badly now's your chance"

Don looked to his brothers then back at Mason

"Alright" he pulled out five syringes and five vile. Mason watched on as his blood ran into the empty vile that Don had put his name on. Once he was done he walked right out of the lab and out the door of the lair not acknowledging Jessica or Vanessa and ignoring those calling his name

"Jess, what happened?"

"Mason just took a blood test to see if any of the guys was his father"

Vanessa's eyes widened "Who is it?"

"We don't know yet, he left before we could figure that out"

Vanessa sighed and walked into the lab to see Don drawing blood from his red clad brother

"Hey Vanessa, I'm glad you're here" Don greeted his wife "Can you draw blood from me?"

"Sure" she said as Don finished with Raph "How did you get him to do it?"

"He overheard what we were saying and just did it to get it over with"

_Hours later_

Raph, Mikey, Leo, Sierra, Melanie and Paige along with Alex, Dimitri and Rico who showed up for training all waited patiently for Don and Vanessa to come out of the lab and give them results.

When they finally walked out they were immediately surrounded by them

"Well… who is it? Who's the father?" Raph asked

"It's definitely one of us" Don said first

"Who is it?" everyone asked in unison now officially impatient

"It's… Mikey"

Gasps filled the room as everyone turned to face Mikey. He merely sighed; he had some explaining to do.

XXX

_Out on a rooftop_

'I don't want to know who my father is' Mason thought 'Why couldn't they understand that?' he brought his knees up to his chest as he looked over the city from the rooftop

"Mason?" a voice called

"Hey Jess" he greeted quietly without looking back "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you silly"

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"I followed you"

"Oh"

"Mason, I think you should go back"

"No, I don't want to know who it is"

"Why not?"

"Do you really think I wanna know if one of the guys that I've been spending so much time with is also one of the people that abandoned me and left me for dead?"

Jess sighed, sat down next to him and rested a head on his shoulder. Mason rested his head on top of hers "I'm sure there's some kind of explanation"

"How do you explain something like this? How do you tell someone that you're my father and I got rid of you cause I didn't want you"

"That's just it the guys aren't like that. They would never abandon a child"

"Then you tell me what happened" he stood up and she followed suit

"I can't Mase" she said with a sigh

"Ya see" he sighed "I don't want to mess up that small bond that I've made with each of them over the past two weeks"

He held her hands "Look, I appreciate you trying to help, I really do, but… I guess I'm just not ready for this" he leaned in to place kiss on her cheek

"Alright I understand"

"Thanks"

"So where are you going to go?" she asked not wanting to leave him just yet

"I'm probably just gonna head home"

"Wanna come to see a movie with me instead?" Jess offered

"Alright sure, but I still have to head home"

"Okay"

XXX

"Alright Mikey start explaining" Raph demanded

"Okay okay" he paused thinking about how to start "I was with somebody before Paige"

"Well, we got that now explain how Mason ended up on the streets" Rico commanded

"I can't answer that cause I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Don asked

Mikey took in a deep breath before answering "She left me, I never knew that she was pregnant at the time. If I knew that she was then I would've taken care of him no matter how old I was"

"Wait Mason is sixteen and you're thirty. That means you must've had him when you were… fourteen at least" Don said after doing the math in his head

"Yeah, that's how old I was when I was with her. I was young and thought I was in love when I really wasn't. I guess she couldn't take care of a child let alone a mutated one so she threw him out on the streets"

"Mikey…" Leo started

"It's the truth Leo"

"Are you positive that this is what happened?"

"Yes, I swear on every single shred of honor I have" he looked to the floor and sighed "Why does it matter? As soon as he finds out he won't wanna talk to me"

"Well, if you tell him what you told us then it shouldn't be a problem" Don said

"But will he be willing to listen?"

"You won't know until you try bro" Raph patted him on his shell

"I know, you're right"

"I'll call Jackie and Michael and explain everything to them" Vanessa told him

"Thanks V, something tells me I'm gonna need all the help I can get with this one"

XXX

There's the answer that everyone was waiting for

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mason stood outside of Jessica's home

"Do you feel any better Mase?" Jess asked

"Yeah… yeah I do thanks"

"No problem" Jess brushed a strand of hair out of his face "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah" he took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she said as she gazed into his bright blue eyes "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay I can't wait" Mason watched her walk inside before starting his short trek back home 'Maybe I should go back. Let them explain their side' he thought 'No….. I can't'

When he finally got home he was immediately cornered by Jacklyn and Michael

"Um hey guys, what's going on?" he said with a nervous smile

"Nothing much, we just found out who your real father is" Michael said as if it were nothing

His smile vanished 'Vanessa must have called them'

"Yeah… well the guys kept talking about some blood test. I just wanted them to stop talking about it so I took the test"

"And you didn't stay for the results?" Jacklyn asked

"No, I didn't want to know the results"

"Why not?"

"I'm just not ready for this. It's too much to take in at once"

"Look I understand that, but this is the chance you've been waiting for. To tell him how you've been feeling over the years"

"I don't want to"

"Well we don't care, you're going" Michael said forcefully

"What? What are you talking about Dad?"

"We're saying that maybe… you should stay with them" Jacklyn said a little calmer

"Wait so you're kicking me out"

"Not exactly we just want you to spend some time with your family"

"Well I don't want to" he stared at the ground and his hands balled into fists "I wanna stay here with you guys"

"I know, but I think this is for the best. You don't have to stay forever if you don't want to"

"…Fine, I'll go… how long do I have to stay?"

"At least a month" Jacklyn patted his shoulder

"What? No way"

"Fine two months" Michael said with shrug

"But Pop…"

"Do you want to make it three" he watched as Mason's mouth snapped shut at that. He knew that saying something else would make things worse for him.

"Then it's settled, go get your stuff they're waiting for you"

He nodded, mentally growling to himself. This was going to be one interesting trip to the lair

XXX

Mikey sat on the couch nervously waiting for Mason's arrival. He took in a deep breath when he heard the door opened 'Here we go'

"Do you have to go?" Amber asked her big brother

"Don't worry Bambi as soon two months fly by I'll be back home"

"Okay"

'Of course' Mikey thought as he stood and walked over to them "Hey guys" he said nervously

"Hey Mike" Jackie greeted

Mikey looked to Mason who was glaring back, that glare kind of reminded him of Raph when he was mad. Mikey actually gulped as he grew a little more nervous as he looked into the eyes that matched his perfectly "Come on I'll take you to your room"

"Right" he said plainly and followed him up the stairs. Once there Mason sat down on the already made bed and set down the only two things he really needed to bring, his guitar and saxophone. He pulled his hoodie off and set it down next to him.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Mikey said

"Okay whatever you say" Mason said with slight bitterness. Mikey quickly ducked out of the room

"Did you guys tell him what happened?" he asked Mason's family

"No, you have to do this. Anyone of us could tell him, but he needs to hear it from you" Michael explained

XXX

The first week had been a bit hectic. Mason walked around the lair as if no one else was there didn't talk to anybody and even attempted not to look at anybody. On top of that Mikey still hasn't had the chance to tell him the whole story yet. Every time he tries Mason just shoots him down, usually saying that he doesn't want to talk about it or that it's pointless to talk about it now. By the time week two came the lair seemed to have an awkward silence.

Mason sat down in a corner of the dojo. He had tried meditating, but there was just too much on his mind to focus. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees completely oblivious to his surroundings. He never noticed that someone even walked in.

"Mason" a voice with a certain surfer accent called "We really need to talk"

"I don't want to talk Mikey"

"But we have to"

"What else do you need to say? _You _got rid of me, what else is there to talk about?"

"There's plenty more if you let me tell you"

"What? Do I have a twin brother that you got rid of too?" Mason snapped and stood up

Mikey became silent as he thought about this 'A twin? What if she had more than one child?' of course Mason took his father's silence the wrong way and muttered "So this is the reason you don't have any kids?" Mikey snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear that "Because you really didn't want any"

Mikey felt like he'd been punched in the gut as his son's words hit him. Mason started walking out, but Mikey grabbed his arm stopping him from going any further "Wait Mason"

"No" he snatched his arm from his grip "Just… stop" he raked his hand through his raven black hair as his eyes darkened "I don't care. As soon as two months are up I'm out of here. I don't need you and want no part of you" he growled the last part to get his point across. Mikey froze staring wide eyed at his only teenage child, the child who hated him. Mason walked right by him and out of the dojo while Mikey stood there too stunned to stop him.

This may be harder than he originally thought.

XXX

There's your chapter people

Enjoy

And Amy Hamato I also want to know who picked Don

So anyway Read and Review please


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Mikey, what happened in here?" Paige asked when she walked into the dojo. She saw the shocked and hurt look on his face "I saw Mason run out"

"Nothing, he just got a little upset. That's all" he sighed when Mason's hurtful words ran through his mind "But I'm not giving up on him" he started walking by her

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find him"

"But he left the lair"

"I know where he might be" Jessica walked up to them "When he's upset he likes to climb things, preferably trees"

"So… central park" Paige suggested

Mikey smiled a little "It's worth a shot" Mikey said and headed for the exit "I'll be back later"

"Good luck babe"

XXX

_In the park_

Mason sat up in a tree staring at the nearly black sky only a few stars and the crescent moon lit up the sky. He sighed as the past hour ran through his brain 'Why did I say that?' he thought. He was mad at the time that part was true, but he knew better than to talk to an adult like that. He was raised better than that. He let out an annoyed, frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"It's official" he heard a voice "You are definitely my son" Mason looked down from his spot on the branch and saw the orange banded turtle standing there. He looked away

"What are talking about?"

"When I was your age I used to come out here and look at the stars. It calmed me down" Mason said nothing, just hugged his knees as he continued to avoid eye contact. When he didn't say anything he continued "It's nice isn't it?" Mikey asked hoping for some kind of response. Something… anything.

"I wanna know" Mason finally said softly "I wanna know everything Mikey" his voice cracked "Why? Why… did you…"

"I didn't" Mikey stated simply cutting him off. Mason met his gaze again, but this time his eyes were void of any emotion "That's what I was trying to tell you. I wanted kids, I've always wanted kids" he took a deep breath "The person that I was with left me before I even knew she was pregnant" a slight breeze blew some of his hair forward covering half of his face "If I knew about you then… maybe things would've been different" Mason simply looked back up at the sky "But I want to fix things between us now" when Mason didn't say anything he sighed and turned away "I'll meet you back at the lair. I gotta start dinner"

Mason finally spoke "Wait Mike" that stopped him, he turned just as Mason slid off the tree branch, landing on his feet with a light thud. He began to rub his upper arm nervously, he started scratching when his gaze met his father's so he decided to look at the not so interesting grass "I'm sorry… about earlier… I didn't mean it I… I just…" he gasped when he felt hands touch his shoulders. His eyes snapped up from the ground to Mikey's smiling face.

"It's okay"

"How… how is what I said even slightly okay?" he wondered why that was so easy "How can you forgive me just like that. Like what I said didn't matter, like it didn't hurt. I know it did cause I immediately regretted it as soon as I said it"

"And now I'm forgiving you"

"But do I really deserve it" Mason asked

"Of course, everybody deserves a second chance" Mason stared back at the ground "Even you"

Before he could say anything else he felt arms wrap around him and he started whispering something about being sorry. Mikey blinked a few times a little shocked, but eventually hugged him back trying to console "Shh, it's okay Mase it's alright, stop apologizing" he finally calmed down "Let's go home"

Mason managed a small grin and a nod before following his father back to the nearest manhole.

XXX

"Well, how'd it go?" Paige asked when the two turtles walked back in

Mason looked up to his father and smiled as he draped an arm over his shoulder "I think we're good" Mikey responded

"Finally" Raph teased as he walked out of the dojo "Now you should go get started on dinner I'm starving"

"Right, I'm on it" he said and headed back into the kitchen

Mason followed reluctantly "Want help?" he asked

Mikey looked back and smiled "Sure come on"

"Yay, that makes me happy" Paige bounced up and down "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make"

"Okay, you do that" Raph said a took a peek into the kitchen to watch his brother and nephew actually talking to each other and laughing 'Way to go little brother' he thought and walked away giving them their needed privacy

"What are we making? And what do you want me to do?"

"Roasted chicken with red potatoes and you can make the salad"

"Cool…" Mason walked over to the fridge and pulled out lettuce, cucumber and tomatoes "So now what do we do about us?" Mason asked "Do we just go with the flow?"

"Well I've got sixteen years of catching up to do. So we could do what Vanessa and Don did when they met"

"What did they do?"

"They just took turns asking each other questions"

"That could work. You go first"

"Alright. Who's your favorite jazz musician?" he asked knowing what his favorite music genre was

"Herbie Hancock hands down" Mason said as he started to chop vegetables to make a salad "I don't know if you've ever heard any of his music, but you really should"

"I'd like that. Your turn"

Mason stopped to think "If you… had the chance… what would you have named me?"

Mikey had to stop what he was doing. Now that he was thinking about it he did have a name in case he ever had a son with Paige "Austin" he said after a while

"Hm, I like that. Darn now I really wish you did find me"

"I'm sorry I can't change that now"

"It's alright I'll deal with just being Mason"

So that's how they continued their time together just shooting questions back and forth and then of course things got a little personal. They sat down at the table after Mikey put the chicken in the oven.

"Why don't you have any kids of your own?"

Mikey sighed "Paige is afraid to try again. She thought she was sterile for a while and then when she finally got pregnant she miscarried"

"Oh, I'm…"

"Don't apologize Mason" Mason's mouth snapped shut and he absentmindedly fiddled with his wristbands while he was doing this Mikey couldn't help but notice a scar underneath it "Mason, why do you where those wristbands?" Mason looked down at his covered wrists. Calmly and slowly he took both of them off revealing tons of scars on each wrist. "Mason…"

"Now before you freak out you have to know that it was a long time ago and I just… wasn't happy" Mason said "So for some reason I thought doing this" he held his wrists up "Was going to help me, but it's over now I swear"

"You sure" Mikey asked worried

"Yeah I promise" Mason said "You know you're taking this pretty well"

"Sierra used to have the same problem"

"Really?"

"Yeah so in a way I guess I kinda know how to deal with stuff like this" Mikey explained

"Well that's useful" Mason said "You know I think this father son thing is gonna work out just fine"

"I think so too" Mikey smiled

XXX

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well I'm pretty useless here now" Mason said standing up "I'm gonna go see what everybody else is up to. I got a lot of apologizing to do"

"Alright go ahead"

"See ya Mike... I mean…Dad" he quickly corrected himself

"Hey now, don't worry about that. You don't have to call me Dad if you're not ready"

"But… shouldn't I…"

"You've been raised for eleven years by someone else. We've only known each other for a month. I don't expect you to call me that now"

"I should start, to help me get used to it"

"Not until you're ready Mason"

"Thanks" he said then walked out and into Don's lab. The door was open which meant Don was decent "Hey Don" he greeted after a quick knock on the door

"Hey Mason" Don turned in his chair "Glad to see you're talking again"

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was a total and complete a-hole" Mason perched himself on his now favorite desk

"Really, you say a-hole. I know you don't just say that" Don teased

"I've never said anything worse in front of you. I don't curse in front of adults and children cause for adults it would be disrespectful and for kids it would make me a bad influence. Anyway you just ruined what I was hoping to be a very good apology" Mason crossed his arms over his chest and pouted

"You're right and apology accepted" Don said with a chuckle "I get why you were upset, but I'm glad you're alright now"

"Well that was easy"

"Hey, I'm not the type to hold grudges"

"Well I guess that's always a good thing"

Don shrugged "It has its benefits" he stood up "I'll be right back I have to go get something out of my room and I want your opinion on it"

"You want a teenager's opinion on some invention that you, the genius, created"

Don raised an eye ridge and said "Uh yeah… duh"

"Okay then"

Don left the room and while he was waiting he heard a ringing sound. Looking to Don's other desk that he was using he noticed a shell cell. Curious he picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. '_April… hmm now I'm interested' _so he answered "Hello"

**"Hello, who's this?"** a women's voice filled with attitude answered

"Uh, you called here I should be asking you that question" Mason answered with just as much attitude as her

**"This is April. Where is Donatello?"**

"I don't know" he said simply and grew quiet just to see what she would say next

**"Well, can you find him?"**

"Yeah… sure… whatever"

Mason shook his head and scoffed _'This bitch don't know who she's talking to' _Mason thought _'She is so lucky she knows Don'_

Mason climbed the stairs to where he knew was Donnie's room. Covering the phone so April wouldn't hear he spoke "Hey Don there's someone on the phone for you" he said softly to make sure the person on the other end of the phone definitely couldn't hear "She sounds like a real witch"

Don stopped his search and turned to look at him "Who is it?"

"Somebody named April"

Don's eyes widened and he made a slicing motion across his neck with his hands. Mason caught on and started talking to April again "Listen… April, Don can't come to the phone right now. He's in the shower" he told her

**"When he gets out of the shower tell him to call me back"**

Mason sighed "He can't then. He's taking his favorite nephew-that would be me- on a junkyard run"

**"When he gets back…"**

"He can't he has to take another shower"

**"For some reason I feel like you're covering for him"**

"So what if I am lady. I know Don. Don is my uncle. And you are some random, weird chick who thinks she can give anyone attitude. I don't know you and I'm kinda glad that I don't" Mason started telling her off "I can't stand people like you. Bye bye now crazy lady" and with that he hung up and threw the phone on the bed in a huff "Stupid bitch" he mumbled

"I thought you never cursed in front of adults"

"This was a completely different situation entirely. She's just…"

"I know, she gets under your skin right"

"What the heck happened between you two?"

"Nothing… just got in a fight" he explained vaguely

"And how long has this fight been going on"

Don actually had to think about that "I don't really know so we'll just say a really long time"

"Wow, I thought you weren't the type to hold grudges"

"This is a completely different situation entirely"

Mason laughed "Way to steal my line man"

"I thought now would've been the perfect time"

"What did she do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Oh man you shouldn't've said that cause now I'm gonna bother you until you tell me. Starting tomorrow be prepared"

"Oh boy"

Mason chuckled "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh yeah, come on I'll show it to you downstairs"

XXX

_At Rico's place_

Rico put his prized pudao (A/N: For those who don't know what that is. It's kind of like a mini naginata) in his case that he used in order to get past Tony. This is the only thing that he is keeping from his future husband. He wouldn't be able to handle the whole situation… not yet anyway. He decided to take it slow when it came to Tony meeting the turtles. He picked up his case and headed for the front door. Only to be stopped by Tony

"Babe, where are you running off to?" Tony asked innocently

"I've got practice" he said back "I'll be back in about an hour or so"

"Rico, I have a feeling you're hiding something from me" Tony said getting suspicious "You know you can tell me what's going on, right"

"I know that" Rico pulled Tony over to the couch and motioned for him to sit down. He knew that Tony would eventually get suspicious of him disappearing every night to continue his ninja training with Leo, but he had to know nothing was happening "Listen Tony, I love you. You know that right" Tony nodded "Well you have to know that nothing is going to change that… you do know that right"

"Of course"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. It's just practice with Sierra's completely straight husband okay" Rico reassured

"That's not what I'm worried about" Tony crossed his arms "It's the fact that you're not telling me everything. Like what kind of practice are you talking about?"

"Look I know what you mean, but I'll tell you when the time is right. Think you can wait"

Tony sighed "Alright. I'll wait"

"Thanks babe" he looked down at his watch "Alright I really gotta go now. I'm late" he picked his case up, gave his fiancée a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door.

XXX

_Back at the lair_

Dimitri landed on his back with grunt with Alex standing over him.

"Very good Alex" Leo said from the sidelines then looked to Dimitri "Dimitri what happened?"

"You made me spar with my wife. Did you really think I was gonna go all out?"

"Hmm that's true. Where's Rico?" Leo asked

"No clue" Alex said with a shrug "He'll be here eventually. So how's Mason doing?"

"Better, he's still adjusting"

"Do you think he'll wanna stay here when two months are up?"

"I hope so. Mikey at least deserves that"

Rico walked in just then "Hey guys I'm here. Sorry I'm late"

"Man what happened?" Dimitri asked

"Tony is starting to get suspicious and wants to know why I keep disappearing every night"

"Oh boy. It's starting" Leo said "Don't worry bro when you feel the time is right then you can bring him down here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just give us a warning" he walked up and patted his shoulder

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rico asked

"No, but you've been my friend for eleven years and still haven't said anything. So if you love him and think you can trust him when the time comes then bring him here. I'd feel entirely guilty if something happened to your relationship"

"Thanks Leo or I mean… sensei" he said while bowing

Leo chuckled "Alright, let's do this"

XXX

Read and Review


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jess and Mason sat on the couch cuddled together watching whatever interested them. Which for some reason was a marathon of '1000 ways to die'

"Why are we watching this again?" Mason asked

"Cause we saw someone's boss push their employee into a bath of hydrochloric acid. After that it was all you, you're the one with the remote" Jessica answered

Mason looked down at his hand and saw the remote "Oh yeah… well some of them are… interesting"

"I agree that's why I didn't say anything"

"Hey you two" Mikey showed up behind them "What are you watching?" he looked to the multiple televisions and tilted his head to the side "And why are those guys snorting fire ants?"

"1000 ways to die and I have no idea"

"Well… alright then. You're nuts"

"Thank you"

Alex and Dimitri walked into the lair, but without their weapons.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mikey asked

"Nothing" Alex said "Just stopping by to visit"

"And to tell you what we have planned for all of you" Dimitri finished

"And that would be?"

"Go get the others and meet us in the kitchen"

"Um… okay"

Mikey stood up just as a woman on TV got sliced in half by some kind of construction tool.

"Oh gross" Mikey made a face

"That looked like something straight out of the Saw movies" Jessica commented

"I know wasn't it awesome" Mason said

And with that Mikey left to go find his brothers, his wife and his sisters.

"Alright you two what do you have planned" Mikey asked once everyone was in the kitchen

"We were thinking about taking you guys out to go clubbing" Dimitri started "As an anniversary celebration from your closest friends"

"What?" Leo asked

"Oh please don't say it like you've never gone clubbing before"

"That's not what I'm saying. I am saying that it's been a while"

"And besides our anniversary isn't for like another six months" Vanessa reminded

"Fine pre-anniversary celebration"

"Well, I'm all for it" Sierra said "But what about the kids?"

"I could babysit, if you want" someone said from the doorway. All heads turned to Mason and Xavier, who was sitting on Mason's shoulders "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but if you need someone to watch them I'll do it"

"Really?" Melanie asked

Mason nodded

"You sure kid? They can be a handful" Raph warned

"It's the least I can do. Make up for the way I acted"

"Mason, you've already apologized for that. Multiple times" Don reminded

"I know, but you haven't been out at all except for your nightly patrols and that's no fun" he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda and an apple juice pack for Xavier

"Hey, I resent that" Raph said stealing his soda

"Well, you're weird, that's different"

"Shut up"

"Look" he smirked "Go out and have a good time, get drunk, work on your project"

Don raised an eye ridge "What project?"

His smirk turned slightly devilish "Your pleasure making project" all adults eyes grew wide and Raph choked on his soda "Dude"

"What? It's the way of life. You have needs" he shrugged and looked up "What do you think Spike?" Mason used his new nickname for his little cousin "Do you want me to babysit?"

"Yes" he answered quickly

"And you want Mommy and Daddy to go out?"

"Yes"

"Are you just going along with whatever I say?"

"Yes" he said with a giggle

He shrugged "Works for me" he grabbed another soda out of the fridge and walked out

"Well, that was awkward" Vanessa said while rubbing the back of her neck

"But you gotta admit, he has a point" Dimitri said "You haven't been out at all since you had kids"

"Now's your chance"

Leo thought long and hard about this "Well…"

"They'd love to go" Mason called from the living room which was followed by Jessica's giggles "They wanna have fun"

"You know, I'm the father" Mikey called back

"Don't care, you're going" Mason insisted

"Why are you so bossy?"

"I don't know, I blame Leo"

"Hey, I'm not bossy" Leo joined the conversation

"Actually Leo, you kinda are" Raph mentioned quickly

"Anyways" Alex chimed in "I think it's been decided"

"Yeah, by a teenager and a five year old"

"Well, you guys didn't disagree with them so you must want to go"

"I honestly don't think we have a choice" Don said

"No, you don't" Mason called again

"I guess we're going then"

"Good, then be ready by eight tonight, got it"

"Alright"

XXX

_Later on that night_

"Now are you sure you can handle them on your own kid" Raph asked just to be sure dressed in his hoodie disguise "Just the twins alone can drive you crazy"

"Don't worry it's covered"

"And Takashi and Danielle don't like sleeping when they're supposed to" Leo warned wearing the same as Raph

"I know and I have something planned for them"

"Alright, if you're absolutely positive"

Sierra came down stairs followed by Melanie, Paige and Vanessa. Paige was wore an orange, short cocktail halter dress and black strappy dress high heels. Melanie wore a red one shoulder strap mini dress with a pair of red pumps with a bow on the front. Sierra wore a blue fitted strapless mini dress and a simple pair of peep toe heels. Vanessa wore a purple dress with a black belt wrapped around her and party rhinestone heels. All heads turned to Mason who suddenly screamed in horror.

"What? What is it?" Raph asked when he hid behind him

"It's a sign of the apocalypse. Paige is wearing a dress"

"Oh brother" Paige said

Mason laughed and hopped out from behind Raph "Just kidding, you all look fabulous or in the words of Rico Ramirez _you look fierce" _he turned toward the lab and called "Guys, they're ready"

Don and Mikey came out of the lab fully dressed in their disguises and ready to go.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to get rid of us?" Mikey asked

"Cause I am… duh" Mason crossed his arms "And my cousins are totally on my side. Right guys?"

"Right" all five said at the same time

"Now, get rid of them" RJ and Kylie latched onto one of their parents hands and pulled them toward the door "Time to go" Kylie said. Danielle pushed Leo out the door while Takashi pushed Sierra out. Xavier worked on both of his parents and Mason led Mikey and Paige to the door.

"Okay okay we're going" Leo chuckled "You two be good now okay"

"We will Daddy" Danielle answered for both her and her brother

"That goes for the both of you too" Raph said

"We know Dad" the twins groaned

"And I'm pretty sure we don't have to remind you right X" Don asked

"No you don't" Xavier said "Now go"

"Okay, we're gone" Vanessa said.

And with quick goodbye kisses all the adults left and the kids were left alone. Mason glanced at the five children and smiled "It's party time"

XXX

_Around 4:30 that same night_

Mason was on the couch watching TV, gently rubbing the back of his sleeping cousin's head. After getting the kids to sleep, about an hour later Danielle came downstairs saying she had a nightmare. Mason let her sleep next to him. Just as he was about to fall asleep himself when the lair doors opened and familiar voices were heard.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?"

"Oh man, so much fun" Sierra answered "Hey, what happened to Danielle?" she then asked when she noticed her daughter

"She said she had a nightmare so I let her stay with me"

"Oh boy"

"I'm guessing this happens often

"It's been happening a lot lately" he walked over to pick up Dani, but Mason stopped him

"I got her" he stood picking Danielle up in his arms

"Thanks Mason"

"No problem"

"When did they go to sleep?" Mikey asked

"Um… about two hours after you guys left"

Leo stared in disbelief "How did you manage that?"

"That's my little secret Leo" he then noticed Don and Vanessa helping a stumbling Melanie and Raph upstairs "Dude are they drunk?"

"Oh yeah"

"This should be good" he headed toward the stairs "Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight"

"Oh yeah" he turned to face them "If you're hungry for some reason, there's leftover baked ziti in the fridge" he continued up the stairs without another word

"Wow, he's good" Sierra commented

"That's my boy" Mikey smiled proudly

XXX

Yay chapter's up

Read and Review


	13. Chapter 11

Alright it's time for Mason to make a choice is he staying in the lair or is he going back with Jacklyn, Michael and Amber. Well, read on to find out

Chapter 11

_Four weeks later _

Mason woke up later in the afternoon than usual after an unexpected and long conversation with Jessica the night before. He heard the door open next to him and the twins walked out.

"Hey, what are you two doing up this late in the afternoon?" Mason asked

"I'm tired" RJ responded rubbing his eyes and yawning

"Me too" Kylie said copying her big brother

"Well at least I'm not the only one" he walked over to the stairs "Come on let's go get something to eat"

"Okay" the twins followed him down the stairs and past the kids who were watching cartoons on TV. One child stood out though "Amber, what are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad came to bring you home"

"What?" Mason asked and walked into the kitchen only to meet up with every adult including Jacklyn and Michael

"Mason, we need to talk" Mikey said

"Uh-oh" the twins said

"Guys, go play with the others in the living room" Mason told the twins

Raphie didn't respond he only pulled his twin sister along out of the room

"What's going on guys?" he finally asked the adults "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all" Mikey said reassuringly "But… it's been two months"

Mason's face grew still "Oh… wow, time flew"

"Yeah" Mikey rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "It did, so what do you wanna do?"

"I…" he began scratching his arm out of habit when he gets nervous

"Mason…" he looked up to meet dark brown eyes of his blue banded uncle "Whatever you choose is completely up to you. You don't have to feel any pressure"

"I know, but I don't…" he stopped himself before he started rambling and looked at the floor. He looked up at Mikey, then to Michael and Jacklyn. If he decided to stay they would be okay, but how would Amber take it. And if he went back with them then he would hurt his father and he just started to get along with him about a month ago. Who knows when Paige will wanna try again to have a child of their own? He couldn't do that. It would crush him.

_**(Drum roll please)**_

"…I wanna stay" Amber will just have to get used to that

"Really?" Mikey sounded relieved "That's great"

Out of nowhere five little turtle children ran into the room cheering. They ran to Mason and crowded around him.

"What's going on?" Mason asked the kids, confused

"You're not leaving" Xavier said

"You're staying here with us" Danielle said hugging his leg

"Yeah, I am" he looked up and saw Amber standing in the doorway. As soon as they made eye contact she ran off.

"Bambi" Mason called "Bambi wait" he quickly pried Danielle off of his leg and followed her to the living room "Bambi, hold on" he finally stopped her, picking her up and setting her down on the couch "What's wrong Amber"

"You promised you would come back" Amber pouted

"Now Amber, I never really promised, I only said I would. If I had promised we would've done our handshake remember"

"Well, I want you to come home"

Mason looked to the floor for a second then back at Amber and shrugged "I am home" he stated simply "You knew from the start that I wasn't your big brother and that I didn't really belong with you guys. I found my family… my real family" he tried explaining to her, but it didn't look like it was really working out "And I'm happy here. Can't you be happy for me?"

Amber sighed, defeated "Yeah, I can… but I'm gonna miss you"

"And don't think for second that I won't miss you guys, but I'll come and visit you every chance I get"

"You promise" she asked

"Yeah, I promise" he held out his hand. He and Amber did their handshake which was a side five followed by the hooking of their pinkies and then they kissed their own hands "Now, let's go"

"Okay" she took his hand in hers and they headed for the kitchen

"Hey, is everything okay now?"

"Yeah" Mason said "So… can you guys bring my drum set and video camera down here. I've been so lost without them"

"Sure, we'll come back later with them"

Jacklyn and Michael stood and walked over to Mason. Giving him hugs and goodbye kisses and leaving them

"Whew, that was one of the most awkward moments of my life"

"Welcome to the family buddy" Mikey said

"Glad to be part of it Dad" Mikey was shocked as to how easily he called him Dad. Mason noticed the look of surprise and said "What?"

"You called me Dad"

"Yeah I did"

He draped and arm over his son's shoulders "Come on, I have something for you" they started to leave the kitchen

"Wait" Don stopped them "Before you leave. Vanessa and I have something to say"

"What is it?"

"We're gonna have another baby"

"Really?" Mason asked "Awesome. When did this happen? How long has it been?" Mason shot out a bunch of random questions

"Whoa slow down and we're gonna say about 3-4 weeks" Don answered

Mason stopped to think about this for a second '3-4 weeks. What were they…' he gasped suddenly and his eyes widened "Holy shamlama ding dong" he turned to the kids and pointed to the living room "Out" was the only word he said and those kids immediately complied. Mason turned to his aunt and uncle who looked slightly worried now. He smirked and asked "So, what were you two naughty kids doing in the club that night I was babysitting" Don suddenly tinted a slight red color and Vanessa laid her head down on the table "Wow, you guys really went and worked on your pleasure making project and you turned it into a baby making project" Mason said "You filthy mcnasty" once he had calmed himself down he shrugged "Did they at least play a good song while you were doing it" Mikey wasn't even trying to stop him he was on the floor holding his stomach from laughing so hard and Paige was right there with him. Leo and Sierra had to look away so they wouldn't be forced to laugh in their faces, Melanie covered her mouth with both hands and Raph almost fell out of his chair from laughing so much. In short no one was able to save them "Were they playing…?" he thought and started singing

_Last night _

_I was inside of you_

_Last night _

_While making love to you_

_I saw the sun_

_The moon _

_The mountains and the rivers_

_I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you_

Every pitch was in tune and that caught all the laughing hyenas off guard, but not Don and Vanessa.

"What?" he said when he noticed everyone staring

"When did you learn how to sing?" Raph asked

"I've always known how"

"Why haven't we heard?"

"Ya didn't ask, but Auntie Vanessa did" he turned back to them "Anyway what were they playing?

"I think shots was on at the time" Vanessa answered still clearly embarrassed and made everyone start laughing again

"Oh so did you guys get drunk while doing it" he paused "No wait that doesn't sound right cause last I remembered you two were helping alcoholics one and two" he pointed to Raph and Mel who had suddenly stopped laughing again "up the stairs"

Mikey, Paige, Leo, and Sierra laughed even harder. Mikey was finally able to compose himself and then Mason said "Bom chicka wah wah" which threw him into another fit of laughter. Trying again to pull himself together he stood up and pulled his child away from his aunt and uncle "Okay, I think you tortured them enough"

"Yeah, I'm all out of material anyway" he walked along side Mikey "What did you want to show me?"

"Wait here, I'll be right back"

And so he waited, he stood over by the couch next to the kids who continued watching their cartoons and Mikey ran up stairs to his room. He came back seconds later with a case… a saxophone case.

"Here you go" he handed him the case. He set it down on the coffee table and opened it. Inside was a silver plated alto saxophone.

"Wow, silver sax" he looked to Mike "This must've cost you quite a bit. You didn't have to do this Dad"

"You're right I didn't" he reached over and rubbed the back of his head "But I wanted to"

Mason looked up at him, smiled and hugged him. Mikey held him close "You know I'm starting to feel the love in these hugs now" Mikey said

"Good" he responded "Get used to it"

XXX

Read and review please


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_About a month later_

Mikey and Paige sat on the couch while Mason took up the rest by lying down on Paige's lap watching the multiple TVs. Nothing was on so Mason got up and picked out a movie.

"I love this movie" Mason said excited holding up a case "Can we watch it?"

"What 'The Orphan'" Mikey asked

"Yes, this movie is sick and wrong in so many ways. I love it" he got back to his spot on Paige's lap "Especially the part where Esther beat Sister Abigail's face in with a hammer. I'm actually not ashamed to say I laughed"

"Wow" Paige said

"What? Sister Abigail had it coming. Cause when Esther beat her over the head once the first time she shouldn't have moved knowing that the freakin psycho was still behind her. I wouldn't have moved until I was absolutely sure she was gone. That's why she killed her, she moved to early and I think I was meant to laugh at it"

Mikey and Paige looked at each other. Paige only shrugged and said "That's your son"

"He's your son too"

"Dad's gotta point, I call you Mom and therefore I am your son"

"Can't argue with that" Paige said

Melanie came over to the couch and Mason moved his legs so she could sit. Once on the couch he put his legs back down on her lap. "Oooh, the Orphan. This movie is sick"

"Thank you" he high fived his aunt. Just as the movie began to start there was the sound of splashing water a loud thud and a scream that came from upstairs. Seconds later Raph came down the stairs soaking wet and holding a bucket in his hand. "Alright, who did it?" Raph snarled looking to the pranksters

"Dude, what happened?" Mason asked

"I walked into my room and a bucket of water fell on top of me" he said still mad "Now who did it?"

"Don't look at me bro" Mikey said snickering

"I had nothing to do with it…this time" Paige raised her hands in surrender

Mason sat up, looked to the angry red turtle that was his uncle and smiled guiltily "Mason… did you do this?" Raph asked glaring at him

"Um… have I told you how much I love you Uncle Raph" he said standing up and backing away from the couch as Raph stepped toward him

"No, you haven't… dear nephew"

"Is it too late to start?"

"Right now. Yes" they rounded the couch "What is this, water?"

"Ha, you wish it was just water" and just then he wished he'd kept his mouth shut

"What is this Mason?"

"Well… it's not… toilet water if that's what you're thinking" he chuckled nervously

"You dumped toilet water on me" Raph yelled causing Mason to yelp, jump back a little and slip on a toy left on the floor. Now on the floor he continued to move away by sliding his body along with his feet.

"Now, hold on Raph. It was a harmless prank" Mikey at that point decided to step in

"Yeah and to be fair it wasn't really meant for you"

"Hush" Mikey said "I'm trying to save you"

"Who was it for?" Raph asked

"Yeah Mason" Melanie called from the couch realizing she's the only other person who goes in the room "Who was it for?"

Mason gulped "Um… have I told you how much I love you Auntie Mel?"

"Oh now you're in trouble" Mikey turned to Mason "Run"

The young turtle scrambled to his feet and started running with the two adults hot on his tail. Leo and Sierra walked in carrying grocery bags. As soon as they were all the way in Mason, Melanie and Raph were all the way out running through the maze of the sewers.

"Get back here Mikey Jr" Raph yelled to the younger laughing turtle up ahead of him

Mason kept running and laughing harder, but when he made it to a darker part of the sewers the footsteps behind him stopped. He turned to look; Raph and Melanie were looking ahead, but not directly at him. It's like they were seeing something he wasn't "Guys, what's up?"

"Mason, get back here" Raph said stiffly. Mason should have noticed that his playful tone changed, but he didn't "No way, this is some kind of set up" Mason said still joking

Raph saw a shadow move behind Mason "Mason get back here now"

Mason flinched, that definitely wasn't his joking voice. That was his overprotective parenting voice, he's heard him use it on RJ and Kylie a couple times before. He quickly moved toward them and the shadow ran away "Uncle Raph, what's wrong?"

"Melanie, get Mason back to the lair" Raph said ignoring his question

Mel nodded and asked "Do you know what's out there?"

"No clue" he pulled out his sais "But I don't want Mason here if it's something bad"

"Right, come on Mason"

Mason looked to his uncle "I don't know what's out there, but be careful Unc"

"I will. Now get going"

He hesitantly followed his aunt. Raph continued through the tunnel. He thought he lost whoever it was, but then he saw someone running away to his right. He hurriedly followed until it came up to a hole in the sewer wall. The shadow crawled in and that's when Raph slowed down. He stopped in front of it, crouched down and went in. Once all the way in he took in his surroundings or as much as he could take in, in the lack of light. It was just one small area. A bunch of stones were kicked around and he eventually stepped on something soft.

'How can anyone live like this' Raph thought "Hello, is anyone in here?" he called. He listened and… nothing. It's like whoever it was he was chasing just disappeared until he heard rubble move over to his left. He turned his amber gaze toward it and heard someone gasp 'Whoever it is. They're scared' he sat down on the soft thing he was standing on and spoke softly "Alright, I know you're over there. Come on out"

Still no movement

"Come on, I promise I won't hurt you"

He waited another minute before he finally heard movement. Someone crawled toward him "Who are you?" the person now identified as a boy asked

"Names Raph. Who are you?"

"Dirk" he said simply still unsure of him

"Alright Dirk, do you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"I live here, it's not much, but we gotta make do with what we've got" Dirk said

"We?" Raph asked

"Me and my sister" Dirk felt around on the floor for something and before Raph knew it there was a small light coming from a lighter, revealing to Dirk that Raph wasn't human

"No way" Dirk said eyes wide "Erica come look at him"

Another shadow revealed herself

"Whoa" she exclaimed

Raph couldn't see much at all, but one thing was certain. Human… nope

"Who was the one running away just now?"

"That was me" Erica said "I was out looking for food and I heard you and someone else you were chasing I'm guessing"

"Oh yeah, that was my nephew" Raph looked down at the ground "Where do you get your food?" Raph asked

"Wherever we can find it" Dirk explained "Most of the time we get them from dumpsters"

Raph shook his head "You guys shouldn't be living like this" yeah, he just met them, but they're so young "I mean sleeping on rocks, eating out of dumpsters"

"Well, what would you suggest? It's not like we can just go up top and get a real meal, with a shower and soft bed"

"That's true" Raph shrugged "But you don't have to"

"What are you talking about?" Erica asked "We live in the sewers"

"So" Raph stood up and headed for the exit "Come on"

"Where are you taking us?"

"My home"

Dirk and Erica looked to each other, soon after Dirk followed Raph out with Erica close behind them. Once out Raph got a better look at them, Erica had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes similar to Mason and Mikey's. Her shell was smaller than her brother's and you could see her medium sized bust under her plastron. Dirk had longer black hair than his sister and bright green eyes and slightly more muscular than Mason. Raph shook his head 'There's no way, they just look really similar to him… yeah that's it' Raph thought trying to convince himself.

XXX

"Where's Uncle Raph? I'm worried" Mason asked pacing "Man, if something happened because I decided to run out…"

"Mason, relax he can take care of himself" Melanie said. Anyone could see she was worried even though she tried to hide it

"I know, but still…"

"Relax kid, I'm alright" Raph reassured walking through the door. Mason and Melanie both breathe a sigh of relief "And I brought a couple people with me"

"Um… who?" Mason asked confused. Raph stepped out of the way to let the two young turtles in. Dirk and Erica looked around briefly before their gazes landed on Mason. Dirk was the first to react. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He stepped toward the blue eyed teenager slowly getting a closer look at him. He finally spoke "Oh my God" Mason raised an eye ridge and Melanie and Raph looked to each other "It's you" at this point Mikey and Paige who were watching from the couch looked confused

"Um… do I know you?" Mason asked "…Am I supposed to know you?"

"Erica, look at him"

Erica stepped forward to get a better look at him too and soon after she gasped realizing who he was.

"Okay, can one of you guys explain to us what's going on?" Melanie asked now a little frustrated that they were still clueless.

"He's… our brother"

XXX

Read and Review

And sorry for those of you who haven't seen The Orphan I kinda gave away one of the parts… oh well


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Your what?" Mason asked shaking his head quickly trying to comprehend what just happened "Um… do you want to fill me in cause I'm kinda confused now?"

"Yeah, us too" Mikey said from the couch. Mikey and Paige got up to look at the two teenagers "What do you guys mean he's your brother?"

"Alright, I know this is weird for you guys, but…" Dirk stopped when he saw Leo and Sierra walk out of the dojo followed by three other humans. Don and Vanessa walked out of the lab possibly after a quick pregnancy checkup

"Why is it that everyone always shows up at times like this?" Mason asked

"What's going on guys?" Leo asked

"We were just about to figure that out" Mason said and walked over to the couch and sat down "I'm your brother?" he asked again to be sure

"Yes"

"Explain please"

"Yeah… we'd all like to know" Dimitri said

"Okay" Dirk started "When we were first born our mother was only able to take care of us for about 2 ½ years, before our grandmother came along. She wasn't too happy that her daughter got pregnant and had kids at such a young age. The fact that we were giant turtles only added fuel to the fire" Dirk explained "She told Mom that she was taking us away. When she did she spent the next two years abusing us" he looked around to make sure he still had everybody's attention "When she was done with us she tossed us out on the streets, making sure she separated us across the city. I found my little sister after a while, but I never found my little brother"

"But why don't I remember any of this?" Mason asked

"Well…" Don chimed in "It is common for kids at that age to repress traumatic experiences like that. I guess when you were abused you pushed those memories from your mind without you even realizing"

"Geez, this is crazy"

"As crazy as it is. It's the truth"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you I just… it's a lot to take in" he rubbed his temples "So Mom is not at fault here"

"Exactly… as for our father… I'm not sure"

"Well, if you're absolutely sure that I'm your brother then I guess I should tell you"

"Tell us what?" Erica asked

"Guys" he pointed behind him to the orange clad turtle "Meet Dad"

"What?"

"Yeah, he's our father"

"But… how…?"

"It turns out, Dad never knew that Mom was pregnant with us when she left him"

"Oh boy, this is one whacked out family"

"Yeah, but I guess we gotta get used to it"

"I hope we do that soon" Erica said

"Now that I'm your brother I feel compelled to tell you something"

"Which would be?" Dirk asked

"Now keep in mind that I'm only saying this out of love" Mason said

"Just say it"

"You guys… stink"

"Damn" Mason heard Rico mutter "Way to be like me"

"Well that's what happens when you live in a sewer" Erica shrugged

"No, that's what happens when you live in a part of the sewer that has no indoor plumbing. We have that" he explained "So go get cleaned up before you kill my sense of smell"

"What's the matter? You don't like the smell?" Erica asked, pouting

"No, I don't"

"Come on" Dirk said holding out his arms for a hug "Bring it in"

"No, clean yourselves up first" Mason moved back as they moved toward him "Guys seriously"

"Come on, it's not that bad"

"Yes it is. Now back off"

"But you live in the sewer" Leo said "I'm sure you've smelled worse"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Right now I'm Switzerland"

"Oh brother, alright you two, no physical contact until you smell better"

"Fine where's the bathroom?" Erica asked chuckling

"Down that hall, first door on your left" Mason pointed

Dirk and Erica grinned and headed down said hall. When they were gone Mason sighed and started thinking. Apparently this caught the attention of everyone else that was in the room "What's wrong kid?" he heard Raph ask snapping him out of it "What? Nothing, I'm fine"

"Mason…"

"It's nothing really, I just dazed out for a second" he got up off the couch and walked over to Don and Mikey "Can I talk to you two alone for a minute"

"Um… sure"

Mason, Mikey and Don walked into the lab "Okay, what's up?" Don asked after he sat down at his desk

"I'm not sure what to believe. They look like me… too much like me, but I just wanna be sure, you know"

"Right… I can help you out" Don said and Mikey simply nodded "Mike, you ready for another blood test"

"Let's do it" he said and watched his brother get ready

"Thanks guys" Mason smiled "You're the best" with that he walked out, waiting outside with everyone else.

"Well, I bet you're happy" Alex said sitting next to him on the couch "You're not an only child anymore"

"Yeah, I am" he told them plainly. About ten more minutes later Dirk came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel "Well, I feel so much better"

"I hope so" Mason said and walked up to him "Hey, hold your hand out" Dirk looked confused for a couple of seconds then complied. He lifted his hand up, which was promptly snatched up by Mason and he was being dragged into the lab "What's going on Mason?"

"Look, I know you said that you are my brother, but…"

Dirk held up his hand "And you wanna be 100% sure that I'm telling the truth" he finished with a shrug

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I do want siblings, but I don't remember you at all and… I really have to know"

"Relax" Dirk said "I get it, I'll take the test and as soon as Erica gets out of the shower I'll tell her too okay"

"Okay, thanks"

"No problem" he looked to Don "Let's do it"

"Right"

_Later_

"Well, you got your answer Mason" Mikey walked over to the three teenagers sitting on the couch. Both were really his brother and sister "Are you happy?"

"Oh yeah" he smiled "I think I'll keep them"

"I would hope so" Paige said "I've gotta go make a phone call"

"Okay" he said to her then looked back to the teenagers… his children. He couldn't believe it, he had gone from having no kids to having three teenagers. Even though he had missed out on their childhoods he was going to be there for them now 'Yeah' he thought 'I think I'll keep them too'

XXX

I'm sorry this chapter is kinda boring and rushed, but it gets better in the next chapter. I promise in fact I'll give you a couple lines from the next chapter as proof:

_"You are a pathetic bitch" Mikey yelled his voice bouncing off the sewer walls "And I want you nowhere near my kids… do you understand me?"_

_ "Fine" she muttered as she hung her head and sniffled "I get it"_

_ "And don't give me those crocodile tears either I don't buy it. I know you"_

_She looked up at him. Mikey's bright blue eyes darkened the angrier he got "Stay away from me and my family… forever"_

…

Anyway Read and Review… and stuff


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_A week later_

"Uncle Don" Mason greeted the purple clad turtle who sat on the couch watching TV with Xavier

Don held up a hand stopping him from saying anything else "No, I'm not telling you what happened"

"Dang it" he turned and stomped up the stairs into his room that he now shared with his brother and sister

"What's wrong with you" Dirk asked chuckling

"Uncle Don is what's wrong" Erica and Dirk got up off their air mattresses that they're using until they can get actual beds "What did he do?" Dirk asked curiously

"He won't tell me what happened between him and this April person. Apparently they used to be friends and they got into some kind of fight"

"Why do you need to know so badly?"

"Cause I'm a nosy bastard"

"Do you want some help?" Erica asked "I'm nosy too"

"I'm not nosy, but I'll help get info out of him" Dirk suggested

"Really?" they both nodded "Thanks guys"

"What do you want us to do?"

"Uncle Don gave you guys shell cells right?" Mason asked

"Yeah"

"Alright then here's what we're gonna do"

They huddled together, he whispered his plan to them in case someone was outside listening. Dirk smirked (A/N: hey that rhymed) and Erica giggled lightly.

"So what do you think of that" Mason asked when he was done

"That's doable" Dirk responded with a slight nod of his head

"I like it, it's short, sweet and to the point" Erica said

"So are you in?"

"So in"

"Good. Now let's go" the three teens walked out of their room and headed toward Don, who was still on the couch. Before they could even make it to him, they heard Mikey and Paige in the kitchen.

"Paige, who do you keep calling?" Mikey asked following his wife into the room

"It's nobody important" Paige waved a hand in front of her dismissively

"Then why do you keep announcing that you're making a phone call if you're not going to tell anyone"

"Cause I don't… I want to talk to this person on my own for now. I have some things I wanna say to her"

"Her? Paige, who is her?" Mikey asked confused and for reasons unknown to him, he was also scared

"Alright" Paige sighed "It's Cat"

"What?" Mikey asked shocked "Why are you calling her?"

"Who's Cat?" Mason asked finally walking into the kitchen

"Our biological mother" Erica answered him "How did you get a hold of her?"

"I have my ways" Paige said smugly "She wants to see Mike… and the kids"

"Really?" Dirk interfered "Mom wants to see us?"

"Yeah" Paige turned to them excited "Isn't that great?"

"Great. More like awesome" Both Dirk and Erica were excited to see their mother again, but Mason couldn't really feel the same way. How can you be excited about missing someone you don't remember? He looked over to his father who looked rather pissed off about the whole situation. They made eye contact briefly, Mason gave Mikey the '_what's the matter look' _which Mikey answered with a nod toward the exit. Mikey walked toward the door and Mason followed.

"Alright Dad, what's up?"

"…I don't trust your mother" he stated simply leaning against the sewer wall with his arms crossed

"Dad, she was just trying to do something nice for us"

"No, not Paige, I get that she was trying to be nice. It's Cat, your biological mother, I don't trust. You guys don't know her like I do"

"Why what happened?"

"Remember when I told you that she left me before I knew she was pregnant with you"

"Yeah"

"Well I think I should tell you why she left"

Mason's eyes narrowed a bit and mimicked his father's current stance "Go on"

Mikey took a deep breath and started "Cat liked to get things and never give anything in return. Once she found out that I wasn't able to keep up and buy her all of the things she wanted she left"

"Wow, so Mom was basically a gold digger"

Mikey nodded "Yeah pretty much" he leaned his head back onto the wall "That's why I don't trust her. Paige probably told her about the comic me and Paige are writing and knowing her she probably did her research and now knows that comic book writers make quite a bit of money. She wants something"

"Well Pop, if that's how you feel then… you should tell them"

"I can't tell them that. Did you see how happy they were?"

"Well, you could just show them"

"How?"

"When we go to meet her keep us out of sight and you talk to her. Get her to spill her guts"

"Alright" he smiled "I'll try that. Thanks Mase"

"No problem. Happy to be of service" the father and son walked along side each other and headed back to the lair

"Hey, where did you guys run off to" Dirk asked when they returned

"Um… nowhere… don't worry about it" Mikey turned his attention to Paige "Babe, when you spoke to Cat where did she say to meet… and where"

"She said she wanted to meet this Friday. As to where she said you'll know"

"Geez, that's all the way by the old lair"

"What is?"

"A secret spot that me and Cat used to meet up at when we were together" he sighed "Don, just letting you know that this Friday I'm taking the sewer slider" Mikey called

"Um… okay" Don called back after a while "Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" with that Mikey walked up to his room and shut the door

XXX

_That Friday_

The family of five rode along the sewer waters heading for Mikey's secret spot. Paige, Dirk and Erica continued to chat excitedly about Cat when the slider stopped

"Is this it?" Mason asked

"Yeah" he cut the engine and hopped out everyone else followed "You guys stay here"

"Hm… why?" Dirk asked

"Because…" Mikey looked to Mason "I have to make sure of something" his family gave him strange looks except Mason "Just stay hidden until I tell you to come out and go along with whatever I say alright"

"Um… alright babe" Paige said

Mikey looked to Mason again, who nodded, and walked over to a clearing. Seconds later the manhole cover above him started to move, it was pushed out of the way and started climbing down the ladder "It's about time you got here" Mikey said once she got to the bottom

"Oh shut it Mikey" Cat giggled, but Mikey was in no joking mood "So where are the kids?" she asked looking around expecting to see three other turtles

"They're not here" he said "They left because they wanted no part of me… and why would they. To them I'm nothing but a dead beat daddy thanks to you"

"Oh, so that's my fault"

"Uh, yeah" he said like she was stupid "What happened? Why couldn't you bring the kids to me or at least let me know they existed"

"I don't know, why does it matter?" Cat asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger

"What do you mean, why does it matter?" Mikey nearly yelled "They go out and there's no telling what could happen to them. They could be killed and you don't even care" Cat didn't say anything "Tell me something Cat when your mother came and told you that she was taking the kids away did you even bother to try and fight to keep them"

"Well… no I…"

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't she would've disowned me"

"So that's it, it's all about the money" he fought to keep his anger in check, but that was getting really hard to do.

Everyone else was shocked, not only did Cat not want her children, but… Mikey was mad… really, really mad. Even though he tried his best to hold it in, he still clenched his fists and all of the words sounded ground out and strained "You haven't changed at all have you? You're still the same"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't matter" Mikey stopped speaking for a while and took a deep breath

"So, where's that woman that called me here" she asked not liking the awkward silence

'And here we go' he thought "Who Paige?"

"Yeah, I think that was her name. I bet you guys are real happy together"

"Oh no we're not together, she's just my co- writer for the comic that we got going"

Paige got angry for a second then remembered something Mikey had told her _'Go along with whatever I say'_ she immediately calmed down when she thought of that.

"Oh yeah that comic, you must make a whole lot of money"

"Yep, currently making $3,000 per issue"

"And how many issues are out already"

"Seven" he said simply. He knows what's coming next

"That's 21 thousand a month and… 252 thousand a year isn't it"

"I don't know you're the math whiz" Mikey shrugged.

She whistled low then said "So… since you're single. How about we go out?"

"How about no"

Cat suddenly stepped closer to him and pouted "Why not? I used to turn you on" she rubbed her hand along Mikey's plastron

He only rolled his eyes at her and brushed her hand off of him "That was before I found out how much of a bitch you really were"

"Oh come on…"

"Why are you here? You and I both know that you wouldn't have even showed up if Paige hadn't mentioned the comic book" he said

"So…"

"So? Does gold digger ring any bells in your head?"

"I am not a gold digger"

"Oh really… well let's go over the evidence shall we" he sighed "You gave away our kids to be abused and thrown out on the streets because you didn't want to get disowned. You left me for someone else because I didn't have enough money to support your addiction to shopping and you just thought you could win me over when you found out how much money I am making because of the comic book. Face it Cat you are a gold digger" he shut his eyes "Our kids could be out there dead for all we know and you don't give a shit"

"Oh well…" she purred in another failed attempt at flirting with him "We can make more"

"That's it" Paige snapped and walked up to her smacking her before Mikey even had time to react "Keep your hands off of my man you bitch"

"Paige" Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away "Nice shot"

"Thanks" Paige smirked then looked back at Cat as she rubbed her sore cheek

"What the hell Mike?"

"Hey, don't blame me. You shouldn't flirt with a married turtle"

"But you said she was just the co-writer"

"Yeah, I also said our kids hated me. Guess what… I lie"

"What?"

"Mason, Dirk, Erica" Mikey called into the shadows where he knew his kids were still hiding "Come on out"

"Um… hey guys" she tried greeting, but they said nothing just glared. Man, if looks could kill.

Cat looked down at the ground "You lied to me"

"Yeah, pretty much. Cause if I just let you back into their lives you would've taken advantage of them. I couldn't let you do that to them"

"I can't believe you'd…" she started

"Don't give me that shit" he raised his voice again "You are a pathetic bitch you know that nothing is ever your fault. It's always someone else's fault" Mikey yelled his voice bouncing off the sewer walls "I want you nowhere near my kids… do you understand me?"

"Fine" she muttered as she hung her head and sniffled and started to cry "I get it"

"And don't give me those crocodile tears either I don't buy it. I know you"

She looked up at him and immediately stopped crying. Mikey's bright blue eyes darkened the angrier he got "Stay away from me and my family… forever"

She looked to Mikey, then Paige, who by the way was still seething about the whole flirting with her husband thing, then to her children "Gladly" she turned and climbed the ladder she came down from "Bye"

"Yeah, whatever"

Finally she was gone and the family was left alone in an awkward silence. "Let's go home" Mikey turned away and headed back to the sewer slider

"Daddy wait" Erica stopped him. He stopped, but never turned around "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Regret keeping us"

Mikey turned around swiftly "No… don't ever think that way. She may not have wanted you, but I do. I'm gonna be a better parent than she was, is and probably ever will be. I actually want you guys in my life, I wanna be a family" all he saw after that was three hybrid turtles running toward him, into his open arms. He looked up and saw Paige "Come on Paige, join in"

"Oh no, you guys are having a moment together"

"Last I checked you were part of this family too Mom" Mason added in "Come on, there's room for one more" Paige smiled and joined in the group hug

'It's official' Mikey thought 'We're a family'

XXX

Wow that felt… corny in a way… oh well it's done

Read and Review… please


	17. Chapter 15

Okay here it is

I am warning you may hate me after this chapter… okay so you really will hate me… I don't know… soooooooooooo I'm sorry

Chapter 15

_A month later_

The three teenagers sat on the couch playing Sims 3 on a laptop.

"Oh my God, Erica" Mason exclaimed "You're such a whore"

"I am not"

"Yeah you are. How did you end up with four different boyfriends?"

"I don't know, you guys picked my traits"

"I thought we picked pretty good traits for you"

"You picked hopeless romantic and flirty"

"So? What's your point?"

"I'm a slut because of you" she whined

"You're not a slut" Mikey said "Why would you say things like that about yourself?"

"Ask your sons"

"Guys, what did you do?"

"We didn't do anything. We left to go check on the other half of our family and we go back to us and she has four boyfriends"

"Oh…my"

"You see what they did to me Daddy" she whined and pouted

"Oh, come on Ricky, it's just a game" Mikey looked on interested "You made the whole family"

"Yeah, but since this family is so freakin huge, I had to separate us. Uncle Raph, Aunt Melanie, Uncle Leo, Aunt Sierra and their kids live in one house and we live next door with Uncle Don and Aunt Vanessa and Xavier"

"Cool, what job did you give me?"

"You and Mom are artists, Auntie V works at the hospital like she does now and Uncle Don is a scientist like now" Dirk said "We were gonna make you a ghost hunter, but…"

Mikey gasped "I can be a ghost hunter. I wanna do that"

"Really?" Mason asked "Well then, consider it done"

"Sweet"

There was a sudden ringing noise that came from the table. Mason leaned forward and grabbed his phone. He looked at it for a couple seconds then to his brother and sister and smirked "It's time" Mikey raised an eye ridge "Time for what?"

Without saying a word all three started texting. After it was sent they simply put their phones down "Um, what just happened?"

"Wait for it" Erica said

Two seconds later Don called from his lab "You guys are so annoying"

"Tell us what we want to hear and we'll stop" Mason said

"No… and give me back my laptop"

"Sorry, can't do that. Besides you got a computer in there with you"

"You guys are up to something" Mikey told them. Just as they were about to explain he held up his hand and stopped them "I don't wanna know"

"Okay your loss"

Mikey walked into the kitchen while the teenagers continued with their game. Once dinner time came around everyone sat down at the now much larger table. Dirk, Erica and Mason continued to text their Uncle under the table. Don attempted to ignore the vibrating phone on his belt and continued to eat. After the fiftieth time, however, he finally said something "Forget it guys, it's not happening"

"What are you talking about Uncle Don?" Dirk asked innocently

Don looked to his brother. Mikey stood up with a sigh and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet. When he returned with it he told them "Put the phones in the bowl"

The teenagers groaned as they put their phones in it "Yeah yeah groan all you want. You'll get them back after dinner" he dropped the bowl off on the counter and sat down to eat

"What is going on between you guys?" Leo asked

"Nothing" Don said quickly

"It won't be nothing soon. We will get the info we need"

"Need… or want?" Sierra asked

"A little of both" Dirk responded "And besides this is info that all of you would like to know"

"Really?"

"Of course"

Don looked down at his food purposely ignoring the looks he was most likely getting

"What are you hiding Daddy?" Xavier asked curiously

"It's nothing" Don said "Guys, let's just eat"

"Fine"

XXX

_Later _

"Come on Uncle Don" Erica whined "Tell us"

Don walked away from them "No"

"Why not?" Mason asked

"You don't need to know"

"Yeah we do" Dirk said

Don continued walking toward his destination when he felt something heavy latch onto his leg. Looking down he saw Mason "Mason, let go" someone else grabbed onto his other leg "Erica…" before he could get anything out, Dirk tackled him to the ground. After that there was just the four of them yelling and rolling on the ground. He never told them what they wanted, but they did attract a lot of attention

"Guys" all four stopped yelling when they heard Leo "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing"

"Are you guys still trying to talk?" Vanessa asked

"Yes" the triplets asked "He's very stubborn"

"And I'll keep being stubborn"

"Donnie, I think it's time to give it up. Just tell them"

He sighed, a sign that he has given in "Fine, let me up"

They sat up and helped Don to his feet"

"What exactly did you guys want to know so badly?" Melanie asked

"They wanted to know what happened between me and April" Don answered for them helplessly sitting on the couch

"Oh yeah… well now I'm interested" Sierra said

"Me too… start talking" Rico agreed

"Alright" he started telling the story "It started the day of our wedding"

_Flashback _

_The soon to be married turtles all sat in one room of the farmhouse slightly nervous. Casey and Dimitri watched on amused at how they looked "Guys relax, you have nothing to worry about. It's not like they're gonna walk out on you" leave it to Casey to say something so reassuring like that_

_ "Don't say that" Leo groaned _

_ "Look, what Casey is trying to say is. They love you guys. I see it every time they're with you. Especially Sierra, I haven't seen her this happy since she met you, Leo"_

_ "Really?" _

_ "Yeah, so stop panicking okay"_

_ "Thanks Dimitri"_

_ "No problem, thanks for making me your best man"_

_ "I couldn't ask for a better one"_

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door_

_ "Who is it?" Mikey called_

_ "It's April"_

_ "And May-Lee" a younger voice called _

_ "Come in"_

_April and seven year old May-Lee walked in "Hi Daddy" she greeted Casey excitedly "Are you ready?"_

_ "Yes, I am" Casey turned "Are the grooms ready?" _

_ "Yep, let's do it" Raph said heading for the door followed by his brothers. April stayed behind for a second before she spoke "Don… can I talk to you for a second" _

_ "Um… sure" he let his brothers go and shut the door behind him "Okay, what's up?"_

_ "How are you doing?"_

_ "I'm fine" he raised an eye ridge suspiciously "Thanks for asking"_

_She fell silent and Don said "Um… if that's all you wanted to say then I'll talk to you later" he started for the door again_

_ "Wait Don"_

_ "What is it April? In case you forgot I'm getting married so I need to get down there sometime today" Don said a little irritated _

_ "That's what I wanted to talk about" Don turned to the mirror and straightened out his tux "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he gave her an odd look through the mirror_

_ "What are you talking about? Of course I do. I love Vanessa"_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "I just do" he said "We've been together for five years, we know everything about each other, if I wanted to I could write a biography about her. She's my lover and best friend and not once did she ever care that I was a giant mutant turtle. She never saw me as a freak" he explained "Only as a human"_

_ "Hey, I did too"_

_ "Please, you screamed and thought you were dreaming when you first saw us" Don chuckled half heartedly at the memory_

_ "And she didn't?"_

_ "No" he sighed "Look, is this going somewhere anytime soon"_

_ "I don't think you should do this" she blurted out_

_Don turned and stared directly at her as if she had mysteriously grown extra appendages "What? What do you mean by that?"_

_ "I don't think you should marry her"_

_ "Why? It's not like I can go above ground and find any girl I want. I'd like to think that she came into my life for a reason. She makes me happy and she loves me. Now if you'll excuse me, she's waiting"_

_Don finally pushed passed her and walked out the door_

_End of flashback_

"So, she tried to talk you out of marrying me" Vanessa asked shocked "I thought she liked me"

"She does… just not when you're with me" he faced his brothers "Haven't you guys ever wondered why we heard and saw less and less of April when I spent more and more time with Vanessa"

"Well… no honestly" Leo said "We were too busy making our relationships work"

"I kinda noticed something was up" Mikey raised his hand guiltily "I went over to her house once to see how she was doing. And the first thing she asked me was 'Where's Donnie?' like she's not worried about anybody else. When I told her that he was with Vanessa she kinda got angry at me like I'm the one that pushed these two together"

"Jeez, what has gotten into her?" Leo asked

"Wait there's more" Don brought the attention back to him "Vanessa, remember when you got food poisoning from the oysters that she sent us. Knowing that you love seafood"

"Well yeah" Vanessa looked to her husband who gave her a look back that said 'I think you can figure it out from there' "Oh come on that was an accident" Vanessa tried defending her

"That's what I thought. Then I confronted her about it"

_Back to flashback_

_ "Listen April, we need to talk" Don said walking into her kitchen "I know that the bad oysters were an accident, but…"_

_ "Who said that was an accident?" April interrupted him _

_His eyes grew wide and he asked "Excuse me" there were a whole lot of other words running through his head, but that's all he could come up with _

_ "Who said that sending those bad oysters were an accident" April repeated with a little attitude_

_ "What the hell April? You poisoned my wife… what would possess you to do something like that?"_

_ "I told you what I thought about her"_

_ "What… that you didn't think I should marry her? Then you tell me who I should marry because I'm tired of this shit. Tell me who you think is right for me" his hazel eyes blazed with anger_

_ "Donnie…"_

_ "You try to talk me out of my marriage, poison my wife and these constant phone calls. This is harassment" Don yelled "You have a husband, a child. You started a family, I want to do that now"_

_ "Don, I was just trying to protect you"_

_ "I don't need protection from her" he growled and slammed his fist onto her table "I need protection from you. Why are you attacking her? Isn't Casey enough?"_

_April froze and stopped talking suddenly_

_ "Oh… my God… you… don't love him?" he asked worriedly when she didn't answer he totally lost it "I can't believe this, you don't love him, the guy who is wearing his heart on his sleeve for you. Who are you in love with?" _

_April looked up, eyeing him carefully "You're smart. You haven't figured that out yet?"_

_ "Oh… God" he stood and backed away "No" _

_She slowly approached him "Donnie" _

_ "No, get back" Don said holding a hand out in front of him "I want no part of this. How could you do this to Casey… and May- Lee, what will she think?" he spoke more to himself than the red head he called his friend. His hazel eyes met her green ones as she stepped toward him again "Get the hell away from me" he screamed "I don't get it… you know what, I don't wanna know. Keep me out of this"_

_ "Come on Donnie, everybody knew that you liked me"_

_ 'I can't believe she's going back to that' he thought "I was fifteen and that was before you fell "in love" with Casey and before I met Vanessa. Once you guys got married I left you alone" he sighed, frustrated "You can betray him, but I have a heart and I won't do that to my friend" he left without saying another word. Once in the living room, he froze because there sitting on the couch, was Casey and May-Lee. He gulped when they looked up at him 'How long were they sitting there?' he thought, he shook his head and ran downstairs to the antique shop and out the side door 'I'm sorry Case'_

_End flashback_

"Oh my… God" Raph exclaimed "Is that why… they… got a divorce?"

"Most likely" Don answered rubbing his temples "I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear. God… I hate myself"

"Don, from what you're telling me, this isn't your fault"

"Well, I feel like it is" Don stood up and walked away. Seconds later they heard the lab door shut

"Oh man, can you believe that?" Mason asked

"No, I didn't see that coming" Sierra said

"Poor Uncle Don"

A phone buzzed, everyone looked at the coffee table. It was Donnie's. Rico was first to make a dive for it and stared at the caller ID "It's her"

"Rico, toss it over here" Raph said holding his hand out to catch it

"Anything for you boo" he tossed the shell cell to him "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm just gonna talk to her" he answered and headed up the stairs "Hello April… yeah it's Raph… don't worry about where Don is… guess what… he told us everything" that was the last thing they heard before he shut the door to his room.

"Oh, that's not good" Melanie said

"What?" Dirk asked

"Your Uncle is not happy"

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You guys don't know this yet, but telling Uncle Raph not to get mad is like telling the birds not to fly, the fish not to swim, or the grass not to grow" Mason joked

"Oh come on, how bad could it be"

As if right on cue Raph starts yelling at the top of his lungs

"That bad… you see Casey and Raph are best friends" Melanie explained

"Oooh" Dirk and Erica said

"So, he's getting defensive"

"Basically" Melanie sighed "I should go try to calm him down"

"Yeah and I'll talk to Don" she stood up and walked to the lab, she knocked on the door and opened it slowly "Donnie"

"Hey Vanessa" he turned stiffly to his wife, there was an awkward pause before he spoke again "I'm sorry V"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I kept this hidden from you for this long"

She slowly closed the distance between them and held onto his hands "I know, but it's okay. Why did you hide it though?"

"I was afraid that it would mess up our relationship somehow"

"Well, it hasn't"

"I just wanted things to seem normal. With no issues from my so called friend"

"Don, shit happens. Marriage always has a few bumps"

"And if they didn't"

"Then we would be a boring couple" he nodded, agreeing fully with what she said "I do feel bad though"

"Why is that?" Don cocked his head to the side

"You lost one of your friends because of me"

"Don't blame yourself for this" he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them gently "This isn't your fault"

"So you say"

"Don't think about it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and Xavier and if she can't accept that then… oh well" Don spoke softly "So don't stress yourself out. Think about the baby" she absentmindedly placed a hand over her stomach

"You're right" she sat down at Don's desk "So did you figure out what name you are going to give our child?"

"If it's a girl, I was thinking Gabriella"

"And if it's a boy"

"Malcolm"

"I like it"

Just then someone else knocked on the door and Melanie walked in two seconds later "Guys, we have a problem"

"What is it?" Don asked concern growing

"April's on her way over here"

XXX

See I told you that you might hate me… oh wells… enjoy


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"April is what?" Don asked feeling weaker for some reason "Why is she coming here?"

"I don't know, Raph was… talking to her on your phone and then the next thing we knew he told me that she was on her way down here to confront you"

He groaned "Oh jeez, this can't be happening"

"Now now this no time to panic"

"This is the perfect time to panic. April is coming down here to say God knows what, she pretty much hates your guts and if she says anything to you, about you, or even looks at you funny then I swear I'm turning into Raph" he began pacing the length of the room which wasn't much do to the various inventions and machines lying around

"Hey there, no need to add a second Raph into this" Melanie said "Let's just take a deep breath and think this through"

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my sister Melanie?" Vanessa asked joking

"Guys, this is no time for jokes" Don whined

"Right…sorry"

"Jeez, what am I gonna do?"

"We're gonna talk to her"

"I can't do that. Not alone again"

"You won't be alone bro. We got your back" Mel said reassuringly "We'll be there if she tries to attack you or your wife and perhaps your son"

He groaned, frustrated "I didn't even think about X, what if she does say something about him… I have a feeling this is not going to end well"

"Like I said bro you won't be alone. That bitch ain't gonna do nothing to you"

He took a deep breath and nodded "Thanks sis"

About a half hour later the elevator doors opened and in walked the red head that at the moment nobody likes. The adults stood up while the teenagers stayed where they were, off to the side, keeping the kids busy at the same time glaring daggers at April. "Well Donnie I see you've brought back- up. What's the matter can't talk about this like civil people"

"Don't start April" Don growled "You know what this is about"

"What is wrong with you April?" Leo asked confused "We were all friends here why would you ruin that. On top of that why would you mess your relationship with Casey and try to mess up Don's"

"Yeah why don't you enlighten us crazy" Erica butted in

"Ricky" Mikey scolded

"Sorry Daddy"

"Aw Mikey, are those your kids. How charming" she said sarcastically

"I'll show you charming you crazy son of a…" Dirk started, but all Mikey had to do was glare at him to shut him up quick

"Why don't you three take your cousins and head upstairs?" Mikey suggested

"Why? I wanna help" Mason pouted crossing his arms

"And you can by taking the kids outta here. They don't need to here this" Raph added in

The triplets turned their gazes toward their parents who gave them a quick nod "Fine" they grumbled "Come on guys" the older kids led the young ones up the stairs

"As we were saying" Leo continued "Why are you doing this?"

"Jealousy is a word that definitely comes mind" Don said

"Yeah, that could work" April agreed "I don't like Vanessa especially now that she is with you"

"Why? Last I checked you wanted nothing to do with me. You married Casey and had a child. I thought you were happy. What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"Can't a girl have a change of heart?" April shrugged "It happens"

"Well, ask yourself this" Sierra said "Was it worth it?"

"Yeah, you lost your husband, custody of your child and now you're losing us because you're being absolutely ridiculous right now" Mikey said

"Do you even care about Casey… even slightly" Vanessa asked

April gave her a hard glare, trying to scare her, but all Vanessa did was raise an eyebrow "Why does it matter, Casey's a big boy he'll be fine"

"Oh trust me he is" Raph chimed in "In fact he's dating again. It took a lot of consoling and alcohol, but he was finally able to move on from nutcases like you"

"And what have you done with your life these past years" Paige asked "Nothing, but pretty much harass Don telling him to split up with Vanessa because you want him to yourself. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Guys…" Don spoke softly "Let me handle this"

"Don…?" Leo questioned

"I got this bro" Don reassured

"Alright" everybody left the area, leaving their brother and the red head alone

"Yell if she tries to rape you" Raph said officially leaving the living room

"Right" he turned his burning glare to April

"What?"

"I hope you're happy with what you've done. Cause I kinda am" he smirked slightly "I have just about everything I've ever wanted. A wife, a child and another on the way and you're alone. And for some sick reason I'm enjoying this" he chuckled darkly "All this time I thought I was gonna be alone without anybody to care for. I thought we would just die off without continuing our generation. It seems I was wrong… oh how the tables have turned" another creepy laugh escaped him

"Donnie…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" he snarled "You've harassed me and Vanessa for the last time April. I hope your obsession with me ends real soon cause nothing is gonna change my mind about the choices I've made in my life. Good luck with your lonely, pathetic life"

"Yeah… and have fun in yours"

"Oh trust me I am and I have no regrets unlike certain people" Don said and watched as she started to head back to the elevator "Oh and by the way April. Something you probably wanna know. The love making is _amazing_" he said just to rub salt in her wound

"It probably only lasts five minutes" April growled

"No it would only last five minutes if I did it with you" he countered easily

Suddenly he could hear laughter coming from upstairs. The triplets were up there probably listening to the whole conversation when they were supposed to be keeping the kids busy and for some reason he was okay with that "I had a feeling my nephews and niece would like that one" he looked to April again who was now just glaring at him "Um… any particular reason your still here. After I said that, that was kinda your cue to leave" he shrugged then wave "Bye bye"

Vanessa ran out of her hiding spot then to her husband. She jumped up into his arms and started kissing him hungrily on the mouth in front of her "That was a major turn on Donnie"

April scoffed and finally left through the elevator. He took a deep breath then looked to his wife who still in his arms "Where did that come from?"

"Melanie dared me to do that, but I really did think that was a major turn on" Vanessa giggled

"Well then… thanks Melanie" he called toward the kitchen

"No problem" she called back

"Do you feel any better?" she asked

"Oh yeah so much better"

"Is it safe for us to come down now?" Erica asked poking her head out of the room upstairs

"Yeah come on down"

"Sweet I didn't know you had that in you Uncle Don" Mason said as he came down the stairs

"Yeah, neither did I, but I'm glad I got it outta my system"

"So how long do you think before she starts bothering you again?" Leo asked

"I'd give it two weeks" Dirk suggested

The elevator started up again signaling someone was coming down here "Who could that be?" the doors opened letting two other people in

"Hey, Casey and May-Lee"

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing just thought we'd come down to visit. May-Lee wanted to visit her uncles"

"Yeah" May-Lee, now fourteen said and ran over to hug Raph

"Hey Tiny, what's up?" he hugged her back picking her up off the ground

"So… we saw April leaving… what happened down here?"

"Uh… well, she decided to pay us a little visit. And it didn't end well at all"

"Ah…" realization dawned on him "So anyone feel like introducing us to the three new guys?"

"Oh yeah, that's Dirk, Mason and Erica" Mikey answered

"My kids" he answered proudly

"How old are they?" he asked noticing his daughter staring at them, specifically Dirk. He didn't notice he was too busy talking to his brother and sister. When he did notice and turned to look at her, she turned away blushing

"Sixteen" he answered raising an eye ridge "You okay Case?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

XXX

Oh nose… I'm sorry to those who like April and liked the whole April and Casey pairing, but plus side May-Lee might like someone


	19. Chapter 17

For some reason I feel like adding songs into this story. You know since Vanessa is a musician and singer and Mason is a musician and singer I just thought I'd make them do a duet type of thing sooooooooooooo… in this chapter _italics means Vanessa is singing _and **bold faced means Mason is singing **and _underlined and italics means they're singing together. _

Keep in mind that I do not own the songs put in this chapter

Chapter 17

_A month later_

Vanessa sat at her piano playing random tunes as she waited for Mason to come back with what she was craving. While that was happening Dirk sat with May Lee on the couch just talking

"Man my dad won't let me out of his sight. Do you know how long it took me just to get him to drop me off?"

"Look things are getting a little rough for him right now. After that divorce he's gotten a little overprotective. I completely understand he's just worried about you"

"I know, things have gotten a little shaky since we left Mom" Dirk raised an eye ridge at her "It's not that I don't love him still it's just weird now and with Dad dating again it's still a little awkward"

"Are you alright with your dad dating someone else?"

She sighed deeply before saying "Yeah, I'm okay. I want Dad to be happy and he wasn't with Mom. It took me a while to realize what was going on between them" she took another shuddering breath "Dirk, is it wrong that I still care about her?"

"What...? No, she's your mother. It would be wrong if you didn't care" she looked up to him and smiled sadly, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She began crying softly, tears flowing from her gray eyes. She felt hands wrap around her, holding her, comforting her. The hands that wrapped her, wiped away her tears too "Thanks Dirk" she smiled up at him

"No problem" he brushed strands of her red hair out of her face and kissed her forehead "Do you think your Dad would be okay about us seeing each other?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask to find out"

Jessica and Mason walked in with a bag filled with "My parfaits" Vanessa cheered and patted the spot next to her on the piano bench

He sat down next to his aunt "Yup, twenty KFC chocolate parfaits. I hope you plan on sharing some of those"

She thought about this for a second then rubbed her belly "Auntie, rubbing your baby bump isn't gonna change anything"

"Ugh, fine take one"

"Sweet" he reached into the bag and grabbed one then ran into the kitchen for a couple of spoons "So, auntie do we still get to do the duet"

"Sure, I wanna work on that song" she put her parfait down and started playing the beginning to their now favorite song

**There are times  
We might not see eye to eye  
And there are times when we'll have differences**

_We can't be around too long before we fight  
But it's okay  
Cause I love you anyway_

**There are times  
When you, you don't know  
How your gonna make it through  
I know I've been there too  
**  
_You can always rest ashore  
Don't be ashamed to share with me  
See I am your family  
_  
_Everyday should be a family reunion  
We should speak  
From the heart  
And let love be the solution  
Let us forgive  
Put the past out of the way  
No time to wait  
The time has come to give love everyday_

At that point Dirk and May walked over to them. Don walked out of his lab, Leo and Sierra walked out of the dojo, Raph and Melanie showed up out of nowhere and Mikey, Paige and Erica along with all of the kids watched from the top of the stairs. They pretty much had an entire audience without them really realizing.

**There are times those times  
When you need to be heard  
And there are days some days  
When the pain is beyond words**

_You hold it in  
You run, you hide  
Cling on to pride  
When deep down you wanna cry_

**There are times  
Bad times  
When a secret needs revealing  
And there are those  
Those who know exactly what you're feeling**

_Come on home  
There's always room  
Someone to share  
Everything that you're going through_

_Everyday should be a family reunion  
We should speak  
From the heart  
And let love be the solution  
Let us forgive  
Put the past out of the way  
No time to wait  
The time has come to give love everyday_

As Vanessa played the final notes everyone started clapping and cheering causing Mason to jump, but Vanessa… not so much "Whoa, where did you guys come from?"

She leaned over and whispered "You know those guys are ninja right they tend to show up outta nowhere"

"That was great guys"

Mason rubbed the back of his head shyly. He didn't know why, they are his family, but he's never really sang a full song in front of them "Thanks" he looked to Jessica "Well since we have an audience. Let me serenade you"

"Huh? In front of everybody"

"Yes"

She blushed "Um okay"

"Good, Erica get my guitar" Erica ran into their room and came back out with his guitar which all of a sudden had pink flower stickers

"Um… what happened to my guitar?"

Jessica giggled softly "Heck if I know"

"I don't know it looks like it was attacked by little girls. To be more specific attacked by two little turtle girls that just happened to be my cousins" he looked up the stairs to Danielle and Kylie who hid behind Mikey and Paige "Uh-huh you two better watch yourselves. Anyway… auntie" Vanessa started playing the intro to another song while Mason played on his guitar

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her**  
**She won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so**  
**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**  
**I'll say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking**  
**If you look okay**  
**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

"Aw" Melanie cooed "That was cute"

"Thank you" he cupped Jessica's face, kissed her and handed her his guitar then before anyone could say anything else he ran up the stairs chasing after the girls yelling "You messed up my guitar"

Jessica stood speechless for a second "Are you okay Jess?"

She nodded and walked away blushing just about the same time squeals could be heard "What is he doing to our kids?" Raph asked

"Probably tickling them" Leo said

Kylie ran out of the room laughing and automatically ran to Raph "He still has Dani" she squealed

"Oh no" Raph said playing along

"Kylie, get back here and take your punishment with honor" Mason emerged from the room with Danielle in his arms and handed her to Leo "I believe this is yours" then walked over to Raph and took Kylie away from him "You will apologize"

"Never"

"Suit yourself" he put her down on the floor and started tickling her "Apologize right now Ky"

"No" she said stubbornly while still laughing

"Oh you are so your father's child" he continued his attack

"Hey" he heard Raph say

"Don't try to deny it. You know it's true" he looked back down at Kylie "Apologize"

She quietly mumbled something "What? I didn't catch that. Say it or I'll keep tickling you"

"Okay okay I'm sorry"

"Good, you can go now"

Kylie got up and ran away

"Well that was fun"

"I'm tired now" Kylie whined

"Congrats guys, you just learned one of my tricks to getting your kids to go to sleep on time"

"Tickling them?"

"That and playing 'ship to shore'"

Kylie perked up her head "Ship to Shore? I wanna play"

"Later Ky"

"Oh boo" she pouted

"You are so lucky I love you cuz" he clapped his hands together "Anyway, we better go Jess if we're gonna catch that movie"

"Right, okay"

"Be careful you two" Mikey called as they left

"We will Pop"

"Come on May, you can cut my hair" Dirk said running a hand through his unnecessarily long hair that has grown even longer in the past months

"Cool" he took her hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom

Erica groaned "I need a boyfriend"

"No you do not" Mikey said suddenly

Erica made a face "Why not?"

"Not my little girl"

"Daddy"

"Wow, you've taken the role of protective father very seriously"

"Your damn right I did"

"Aw" she hugged him just as two other people walked through the entrance then she gently pushed away "Oooo he's cute"

XXX

_Meanwhile in a secluded area_

"How is everything going?" a mysterious voice asked. The figure knelt down further in back of the room hiding himself in the shadows

"Everything is going well master" a foot ninja said bowing low "We are ready to strike on your command"

"Excellent" the figure smirked "But do not attack just yet. Give it another couple of weeks" he stood and began walking toward him

"Yes" he finally stepped into the light getting a good look at him. Burnt orange hair, blue eyes except the right one had an eye patch covering it "Master Lance" and with that the ninja bowed and left

"Finally, after all these years I have brought the Foot back to its former glory. We shall have our revenge on the turtles… and Dimitri"

XXX

Alright there you go peeps. Did you guys like those songs? I just put them in there just cause... I don't know I like 'em

Read and Review


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Trevor, Auntie Raven" Sierra screamed excitedly running up to them and hugging them

"Hey Auntie, hey little brother" Leo greeted his aunt and brother-in-law "How have you two been?"

"We've been doing great nephew"

Erica stared on interested, Trevor now had a shaggy haircut and "He's got really pretty eyes" Erica whispered forgetting that her parents were standing next to her

Mikey huffed and Paige said "And he's single" she nudged her with her elbow

Mikey reached behind his wife and smacked her butt

"Hey, what was that for?" Paige squealed

"Don't do that, he's four years older than she is?"

"So he's still a nice kid" Erica watched as Trevor and Sierra signed to each other "He can't hear?"

"Well, he can… sorta, but he's gotta use sign language to communicate"

"Oh alright… I can learn" she said and skipped over to them

"Aw, they're growing up"

"Yeah, they are"

XXX

_A week later_

"Hey Mason" Paige greeted her middle child as he walked into the kitchen

Mason shook his head as if he had been thinking about something "Huh? What?"

"I said hi"

"Oh hi" he said plainly getting a glass of water

"Are you okay? You haven't really been yourself lately"

"What are you talking about Ma? I'm perfectly fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry"

"Well… alright… if you say so"

But Mason's mood didn't change. He sat around with this blank look on his face. As he sat in his room his sister ran in holding something in her hands looking extremely happy

"Bro, look at this"

He looked up and said "What?" it looked like a comic book "What is it?"

"A Justice Force comic book?"

"Yeah" she said opening it "Who do you think that is?" she pointed to a certain character. He took a closer look just as Dirk walked into the room "What's going on guys?"

"Dude, look at this" he stood up and showed his older brother a certain character in the comic "So what? Some guy called the Turtle Titan. Big deal" Dirk shrugged

"Look harder big bro"

He took it from him and stared closely "Oh my God, is that Dad?"

"Yeah"

"No way"

"Oh man, we've got to mess with him" the conversation distracted him from what was on his mind

"And we shall little brother. We shall"

"Guys. Dinner"

"We're coming"

The triplets headed downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Hi Mason" Xavier greeted

"Hey little buddy" he then looked to the table as Sierra set down a plate of cheddar biscuits and a pot of spaghetti. In the middle of dinner Mason asked "So Pop, why don't you tell us a little bit more about your teenage years" he said with a devious smile plastered on his face then Dirk joined in "I mean we've heard about the Purple Dragons, The Foot, The Mob and Bishop, but… who's Dr. Malignus"

Mikey choked on his spaghetti "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Turtle Titan" Erica giggled

Everybody around them started snickering madly "How did you know about that?"

"Maybe next time when you ask me to get something out of your room you shouldn't leave your Justice Force comics out in the open"

"Oh God" Mikey said embarrassed as his kids started laughing "Shut up" he picked up his biscuit and threw it hitting his oldest son square in the head

"Ow" Dirk cried then picked up his biscuit and threw it back. Mikey dodged it and threw spaghetti at him

"Sweet" Raphie said picking up some of his food "Food fight" he threw the pasta hitting his mother

"Raphie" Melanie squealed

He only grinned and threw some more pasta… at everybody else and soon everyone joined in. Tossing spaghetti and biscuits everywhere while laughing uncontrollably. By the time they were done there was spaghetti on all the occupants, on the table, the floor and some even stuck to the walls

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't make dessert" Mikey said

"Yeah great" Leo said "Now you and Dirk can clean up"

"Damn" Mikey muttered

"As for the rest of us, let's try to get cleaned up"

"Right"

Later on a now clean Mason walked in for a glass of water

"Hey guys, how's the cleaning going?"

"Great" Dirk rolled his eyes while cleaning off the walls

"Awesome"

Mikey looked up when Mason said that. Something was wrong Mason doesn't seem like himself "Mason, is there something you wanna talk about?" he asked leaning against the mop

"What? No, don't worry I'm okay" he filled a glass and started to walk out, but Paige and Erica blocked him "No seriously Mase, what's wrong?"

"Guys, I'm fine"

"No you're not Mason"

Mason sighed deeply "Fine… have you ever had a weird nagging feeling that something is gonna happen?" he paused for a second "Something bad"

"Well yeah"

"I don't know what it is, but it's scaring me a little bit. I've tried to ignore it and push it to the back of my mind, but it keeps coming back"

"Aw sweetie, don't worry you know your father and I will protect you if something does happen"

"I know, but still…"

"Listen Mason, you're gonna be fine"

"I hope you're right" he sighed again "I'll be in Uncle Don's lab if you need me" he got up and headed toward his new destination

XXX

_Rico's apartment two days later_

Tony sat out in the living room sipping a cup of coffee, waiting for Rico to come out of their room. When he did he was greeted with a warm "Hi baby" he leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he was startled when Tony pulled away "Babe, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated "You know exactly what's wrong"

Rico held up his hands innocently "Wait, where is this coming from?"

"Rico, why are you refusing to tell me where you're going every night?" he stood up placing his cup on the table

"Tony…" Rico sighed

"No Rico, I'm tired of the secrets" Tony yelled "So either you tell me what's going on or…" he turned away

"Or… what?" he asked scared of the answer

"Or else I'll leave" he said quietly

Rico gasped not believing what he was hearing "No… Tony" he grabbed his hand "Please no" Tony snatched his hand out of his grip and started walking to their room

"I'm sorry, I can't keep doing this"

"Wait Tony" he cried, the fear of losing his fiancée was too much to bear. He's his first real love "I'll tell you. Just give me time to tell them, I'll tell you everything tonight I promise and I'll take you to them tonight when I go to train. Just please… don't leave me" small tears rolling down his cheeks

"Fine… I'll stay" he walked into their bedroom and shut the door

Rico wiped the tears away, turned and ran out the front door, heading for the lair.

XXX

Read and Review


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Leo" Rico came into the dojo sulking interrupting Leo from his meditation "I don't think I can wait anymore. I have to tell him… about you"

Leo nodded his head understanding the whole situation "What happened Rico?" he asked when he noticed his friend nearly in tears

"It- its Tony he… he threatened to leave me this morning" at that he broke down

"Oh Rico, why didn't you tell him earlier"

"I don't know, I love him, but you guys are family. I don't know what he'll say or do"

"I know you're worried about us and you want to protect us, but I don't want you to"

"I can't help it. Seeing how many enemies you have, it's hard not to"

"Bring him here okay… don't worry about anything"

He shuddered and nodded "Thank you"

"Now head home and make sure he stays there"

"I'll bring him here tonight

Rico stood up and walked out of the dojo just in time to see Vanessa wandering around the lair looking rather… bored. He shook his head and started heading back home

"Hey Auntie" Dirk called stopping her in her tracks "What's wrong, you are walking around aimlessly"

"Nothing I'm… just so bored. I need to go out, I'm going stir crazy"

"Then why don't you just go out" Erica asked

"Oh please your uncle would never allow that. Not while I'm with child"

"Well where is he?"

"Down at the junkyard looking for spare parts for his new invention"

"What if we went with you? You won't be by yourself at least" Dirk suggested

Mason walked out of Don's lab after hearing the whole conversation

"What were you doing in there?"

"That's not important right now" Mason said "Let's just go we'll call Uncle Don later and tell him what's up alright"

"… okay, go put some clothes on" The teenagers cheered and headed up the stairs while they did this Mason called up his uncle

"Hello" he heard Don say

"Hey Unc guess what, we're going out"

"Um… okay, it's fine with me"

"And we're taking your wife with us" he added that last part really quick and waited

"No you're not"

"Come on Unc she's bored, we're bored let us go we'll watch over her I promise"

"I don't know, she shouldn't be out"

"Says you Unc" Mason chuckled "If she doesn't leave soon she'll go stir crazy, I've seen her when she gets stir crazy… it's not a pretty sight" he heard him sigh then he turned the phone on speaker so Erica and Dirk could listen

Dirk finally said something "Listen Uncle Don, I know you're worried and wish you were back down here right now, but we swear that we'll keep her safe" he still didn't say anything "We may not be ninjas, but the overprotective, survival instincts will kick in. It's in our blood; she's going to be fine. No matter what" he reassured

Don groaned "Fine… you can go"

"Thanks Uncle" with that he hung up

"Nice one bro"

"Thank you"

XXX

_A little later on at Rico's_

"So are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Tony asked when he saw Rico with his case in his hand. He crossed his arms and stared

"Yeah…" he motioned for him to sit on the couch "Listen Tony I love you so much"

"And I love you" Tony said quickly "Now start off by telling me what's in that case"

"Right" he set the case down on the floor and opened it, pulling out his weapon "This is called a pudao it's my ninja weapon of choice. I have been training with Sierra's husband Leonardo for over ten years now" he continued "And I haven't told you about him because he's…" he froze and looked out the window. He sensed someone was… watching them. He stood up slowly

"Rico, what's going on?"

He quickly shushed and motioned for him to follow "Stay close" he whispered and headed for the door. Outside was quiet, but he could still feel like someone was there… a lot of someones.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" Rico climbed the fire escape of the apartment next to theirs. Tony has never seen him move like that. He never touched the ladder and disappeared over the ledge. He was curious he wanted to know what was up there. So naturally he followed him, not the same exact way, but still effective. Once at the top he saw Rico in a fighting stance and a bunch of other people in black ready to fight him "Rico, who are they?"

Rico seemed startled at first, but then his face turned into a look of concern and worry "What are you doing up here Tony?" he asked not taking his eyes off the one hundred or so ninja in front of him "Never mind, no time for that" he reached into his pocket for his phone "Take this and call Leo" as soon as he said this the ninja started attacking. Rico charged at them taking out the first couple of ninja within reach. Tony climbed down off the ledge so he was sitting on the fire escape. Looking through his phone he found the name and pressed the call button. He waited… and waited… and waited until…

"Hey Rico, you're late for training"

"Um, this isn't Rico, this is Tony"

"Uh hello Tony, what's going on?" he asked sounding a little nervous now

"I have no idea Rico is on the roof fighting a bunch of people in black. Like they were waiting for him"

"Shit" he heard him mutter and then there was lots of shuffling followed by shouting of other people's names "How is he holding up?"

Tony had to peek his head over the ledge and saw that Rico was still standing and still kicking ass, but more kept coming "I'd say pretty good, but there's a lot of them I'm not sure how long he can last before he gets too tired" he ducked his head as Rico kicked one off the roof and landed with a loud bang as he hit the dumpster below

"Alright hang on we're only a few minutes away" he said

"Please hurry" he hung up quickly 'So' he thought 'I'm finally going to meet his teacher'

He waited there for a while not wanting to get in the way of Rico's fighting, but after a few more minutes he looked over ledge again when he heard a grunt. Rico was on his back and was about to get run through by a katana wielding ninja. He rolled out of the way and quickly snapped to his feet. Tony clambered back onto the roof just in time to see a ninja charging at him. Rico looked over to him "Tony… NO" he yelled

With no time to move he shut his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He felt a hand push him to the ground and then a loud clang of metal. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a shell in his face he had one of his swords blocking the other ninja's

"What the…?" he whispered

Leo disarmed the ninja and promptly slit his throat. Two other figures stopped on either side of him, he looked around seeing Melanie and another turtle with a red bandanna

"Melanie get him outta here" Raph told her then blocked another ninjas attack with his sais then ran to help his friends

"Right, come on Tony" the small red head pulled him away from the fight "Stay here" Melanie hid him behind the shed on the roof off to the side. She unsheathed her kunai and went to help the others. When she left, Tony couldn't help himself he had to see what was going on, there was metal clashing together wood making contact with people's faces and other weapons. He even saw Rico kill a few which scared him a little. With the help from everyone else all the ninjas collapsed. Rico took a deep breath and sheathed his weapon on his back "Thanks guys" then called "Tony"

He slowly walked out of his hiding spot, eyeing the giant turtles carefully

"Tony this is Leo" he said "Sensei and one of my closest friends. These are his brothers Don, Raph and Mikey, you remember the girls and the blonde back there is Dimitri"

He didn't really say anything, he kind of stared blankly "I kinda figured this would happen" he mumbled

"Come on, let's get outta here before they send back- up" Don said

Everyone that was there headed back down the building, but Don and Mikey stopped as they remembered something important "Guys, what about Vanessa and my kids?"

They stood there frozen 'Oh God, what if…'

"Now hold on don't panic. Call them" Leo said trying to calm them

Don shakily pulled out his shell cell and dialed her number

XXX

_Meanwhile in an alley_

There inside the alley were four cells, one of them ringing, lying on the floor, but their owners were nowhere in sight.

XXX

Dun dun duuuun haha

Anyway read and review please

BTW pictures of Maylee, Tony and older Trevor on profile... okay that's it

…Oh wait I have a new poll waiting for guyzzzzzzzzzzz soooooooooooo read, review and vote! … please


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_In the lair_

Leo, Raph, Dimitri, Melanie, Sierra, Rico and Tony walked in and was greeted by Alex and the kids

"Where Daddy and Mommy?" Xavier asked worried

Don, Mikey and Paige left to track down Vanessa and the triplets. Sierra crouched down to his level "Daddy went to go find your Mommy and your cousins"

"What happened to them?" he asked innocently

"We don't know sweetie, but we're going to find out"

A few minutes later Don, Paige and Mikey returned "Guys, what happened? Where are they?"

"Nowhere to be found, we only found their shell cells and Vanessa's tessen" Don said sadly "I knew I shouldn't've let her go out"

"Don, you didn't know this was going to happen" Mikey tried reassuring even though he was just as angry with himself as his brother. His three and only kids were taken away

"Damn it, they have my wife… my pregnant wife. God there's no telling what they'll do to her when they find out"

Mikey thought about that for a second he was worried about his kids, but if they found out his sister is pregnant they'll dissect her for sure. Leo showed up in the living room with the others

"Don't worry guys we'll get them back… and Don, the triplets may be as crazy and hyper as their father, but they're extremely overprotective especially the boys. I'm sure they'll be fine"

"I hope so"

XXX

Vanessa sat in her brand new cell with her nephews and niece around her out cold. She gently stroked her eldest nephew's hair wincing when her hand ran over a large lump on his head. A small sob escaped her as the past few hours replayed in her head.

_Flashback_

_Vanessa and the triplets were heading home after stopping for ice cream. They walked into an alley preparing to hop into the nearest manhole, but Vanessa stopped when she felt a strange presence "Wait Dirk" she stopped him from moving the manhole cover _

_ "What is it Auntie V?"_

_ "Someone's here, we're not alone" she turned to them while pulling out her tessen "You guys head back to the lair. I'll deal with whoever is watching us" They looked at her as if she was crazy "Oh hell to the fuck no" Dirk said raising an eye ridge_

_ "Whoa where did that come from? I thought you never cursed in front of adults" _

_ "Uh… no, that was Mason don't confuse us Auntie just because we look alike since I cut my hair doesn't mean I am him" he gave her a small glare "And you must be crazy if you thought we would…" he looked up at that particular moment and saw some kind of shadow coming from the roof aiming for Vanessa's head, thinking fast he pushed her out of the way "Look out!"_

_The shadow slammed something on top of his head knocking him out instantly "Dirk" Vanessa cried and went to crouch beside him. She turned to look up at them and pulled out her tessen and started to fight them off. Pregnant or not she's fighting to protect. She heard a squeak, Erica was struggling against someone who wrapped a cloth around her mouth and nose. She immediately collapsed in the ninja's arms, then there was Mason, he wasn't doing so well against the two or three that were attempting to restrain him. He was pretty tough for an inexperienced mutant turtle, but that didn't last long because something pricked his arm—a dart—and he collapsed too. _

_The ones fighting with Vanessa suddenly backed away "If I were you, I'd drop the weapons" one of them said. She lowered her weapons slightly and looked behind her. Her nephews and niece were out cold and behind each of them was a ninja holding a knife dangerously close to their throats._

_ "Drop your weapons or they die"_

_She growled and dropped her weapons without hesitation. One of them bound her wrists behind her back and led her and her unconscious nephews and niece to a van and drove off._

_End flashback_

Soft moaning snapped her out of it "Dirk" she gasped "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" he groaned and sat up ignoring the sudden headache "Just peachy, are you alright?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she said and was followed by another moan

"Mase?" Dirk whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder "How are you feeling bro?"

"Dizzy" he answered rubbing his head

"That's probably from the dart they used on you" Vanessa said

"Yeah most likely. Are you alright Auntie?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying"

"We have to Auntie, we promised Uncle Don we'd protect you" Erica moaned from her spot letting everyone know she was awake

"Exactly… now does anyone have any idea where we are" Mason asked

"In a warehouse by the docks" Vanessa answered

"Hm… interesting choice"

"No, dumb choice. They've already used a warehouse as an HQ"

"Well maybe they thought they would never look in the same place twice"

Vanessa huffed "Good point"

"Any plans on how to get outta here"

"None yet"

They heard a door open then the room was filled with a bright light. A foot ninja stepped in front of them. Once their vision cleared the boys instinctively sat in front of the women protecting them "What do you want with us?"

"Probably revenge for the last master they had" Vanessa answered "Who is it this time?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the ninja made to grab her, but Dirk latched onto his wrist

"Don't you dare" he growled while twisting his wrist roughly, he looked down at the gleam of steel hooked to his side that looked similar to a pistol, but he didn't care "Stay away from her"

"Would you like to go first?"

"Gladly" he growled and stood up allowing him to drag him where he was supposed to go

Once they were gone Vanessa whispered frantically "Oh my God they have guns now"

"You saw that too eh? Since when do ninjas use firearms as their initial weapon of choice?" Mason folded his arms over his chest

"The cowardly types who don't want to get close to their enemies and fight with honor" Erica sneered

Mason blinked a few times "Wow are you sure you're not Uncle Leo's child?"

"Yeah I'm sure, Uncle Leo's just my favorite" she sighed "I hope Dirk's gonna be okay"

"Me too"

XXX

_Back at the lair_

"Does anyone have any ideas yet?" Don asked anxiously

"No" Rico said standing with Raph while he stared at the back of Tony's head "Talk to Leo, he's coming up with a plan"

"Right thanks"

"You should go talk to him" Raph said to him

"I know I should, but I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to say to him"

"Say what you need to say" Raph said "We'll fill you in when you're done"

He nodded and walked over to Tony who was sitting on the couch

"Tony" he spoke softly not really able to find his voice

Tony only turned to look at him and stood up "I'm going to give you a choice right now. I love and care about you, but I… just can't abandon my family. That's why I couldn't tell you, some people don't take it well. So if you can't accept this then… I'll understand, just tell me I'll take you home, but you'll have to leave the city and you have to promise that you'll never say anything about them. Pretend you never saw them"

He nodded and sat back down

"I'll give you sometime to think about it" he walked away after that

Tony started thinking long and hard about this 'I don't believe this. Giant turtles, this is…'

"Hi" a perky little voice said. He turned to see a little brown haired turtle, she tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her nose when he didn't say anything. She crossed her arms in a huff "You don't like us either"

"What? No, it's not that… it's…" he didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was just too damn adorable "Just new to me"

"So" she turned away and ran up the stairs to her room. Tony automatically felt guilty then he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. He glanced down and saw Raphie, Kylie and Takashi

"Well hello there" he crouched down to their level feeling a tiny bit more comfortable

Kylie scrunched up her nose "Why don't you like us?" she asked innocently

"It's not that, it's…" he paused and searched for the right words when he couldn't find them he said "…I don't know, but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"Do we scare you?" she asked innocently

"No, you're not scary. In fact you guys are so adorable" he tapped the little girl's nose causing her to giggle "So, you guys wanna help me with…" he pointed up the stairs "Her" they nodded "Okay, but first tell me your names"

"I'm Kylie that my big brother RJ and my cousin Takashi"

"Well it's very nice to meet you guys. Now let's go" he went up the stairs to the room that he saw Danielle run into

"Hey" when he walked in he saw Danielle trying to console a silent Xavier "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine"

"I never got your name"

"Danielle and this is Xavier" she said pointing to the barely awake turtle

"Well Danielle, I came up here to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"It's okay"

"So… you're not mad at me"

"No"

"Good" at this point Xavier was fast asleep

"So" Danielle started "You are marrying Uncle Rico?"

"Um yes, now I know this may be different for you guys…"

"No it's not" Raphie interrupted

"Uncle Rico already told us about you" Kylie finished

"Really? And you're okay with this?" Tony asked

"Uh-huh" Takashi answered

"So do we call you Uncle Tony?" his sister asked

"Well, if you want to"

"Cool, another Uncle"

_Meanwhile downstairs_

Rico and the others finally walked out of the kitchen to find Tony wasn't there "Oh boy" Raph whispered "Sorry bro"

"It's fine Raph"

Before anyone could say anything else Tony walked out of the room holding Danielle in his arms "Hey guys" he said nervously

"Tony, you're still here?"

"Uh yeah" he said as if it were obvious "I asked you to marry me for a reason, I still love you. And even if I didn't, do you really think I would go up there after what just happened"

"Good point, what changed you mind?"

"Well, I was thinking for a while then I got distracted" he mentioned while pointing to the turtle he was holding "So, I don't know what's going on, but is there anything I can do to help"

"Can you watch the kids while we start searching?"

"Sure, consider it done"

XXXX

Yay Tony's okay now, but still OH NOSE MASON, VANESSA, DIRK AND ERICA ARE IN DEEP SHIT!

First attempted break out next chapter

KEEP VOTING PEOPLE!~


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Back at the warehouse three days later_

Dirk was flat on his back, strapped to a table as someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on a rag that just happened to be covering his face. He gasped and sputtered for air once the rag was removed. This has been going on for the past hour at least. Dirk wasn't sure he was too busy trying to breathe and of course once he did catch his breath they would dump another bucket on him. This isn't the only thing that was wrong at the moment. Several cuts covered his body from knives and whips, he was bruised from head to toe and he might—he wasn't sure—have a few fractured ribs or at least bruised. Mason wasn't fairing any better back in the cell. Both Vanessa and Erica were just fine aside from the small amount of food they got. Dirk and Mason had silently agreed that neither of the women in the cell with them would get hurt in any way, they would take all the hits. Every time a ninja would walk in the boys would protect them and give them most of the small amount of food that they were given. They needed to eat something. Especially to Vanessa she needs food for the baby and as of now the foot was absolutely clueless about her being pregnant. That long white skirt she was wearing kind of covered up her bump. Since he was beaten and hungry he had no energy to fight back.

After they had finished with the last bucket they pulled the rag off of his face and pulled him to his feet roughly, he struggled to catch his breath as they half dragged him back to his cell. They threw him back in with his family coughing and shivering

"Dirk, are you okay bro?" Mason asked crawling over to him weakly

"Yeah, I'm fine" he gasped

"Your turn girlie" Mason turned just in time to see a ninja reaching for his sister

"No" he yelled struggling to his feet "Don't touch her"

"And what are you gonna do? You can barely stand"

"Leave her alone" he hissed lunging at him as if all of a sudden he had a shot of adrenaline. He tackled him to the ground beating on him with his fists. The other one grabbed onto the young turtle as he continued to kick, ignoring the pain in his body

"Take him instead, it seems like these boys just can't get enough"

The ninja bound his wrists behind his back and started walking down the hall he soon had someone else walking on the other side of him "You've got a lot of guts kid"

Mason smiled to himself 'You have no idea what I'm capable of' he thought. As they continued walking down the now familiar hallway he tried calming himself down after that burst of adrenaline… it wasn't working out so well. He looked over to the wall and one part of it looked different like it was weakened… maybe breakable. He would never know unless he tried. Thinking quick he slipped out of their grips brought his arms from the back to his front; he wrapped his bound wrists around one of their necks and pulled his face down to make contact with his knee. Then turned and rammed his shoulder into his accomplice knocking him into the weakened wall, smashing it on impact. It was then that he saw the outside world 'That's our ticket out' he said to himself. He started to head back to the cell, but he heard a gunshot, felt something hit his leg followed by a throbbing pain and saw the blood. He fell to his knees as his last bit of adrenaline left his body.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" Lance asked holding up a pistol

"I was planning on trying to get out of here"

"You won't be going anywhere" he turned to the ninjas behind him "Grab him" the ninjas standing behind him yanked him to his feet

"Hey watch it" Mason hissed in pain "I just got shot you assholes" he continued to limp in between the two ninja until they came to a familiar room. He was strapped down to a table with leather straps "So…what do you plan on doing to me today?" he asked not really caring

"You'll see soon enough"

"I don't even know why you're bothering for revenge Lance. My family will come to find us"

"If they were looking for you wouldn't they have actually been here by now"

"Don't try to use that on me. They will find us"

"Hey, believe what you want" he chuckled evilly "Start the tests"

"Oh great more tests. Oh well, let's get this over this" he saw out of the corner of his eye someone prepping a needle, inside of it Mason saw some green liquid. He gulped, but wouldn't let them see his fear. He continued talking "So Lance, why don't you tell me what happened to your eye" he asked ignoring the needle

"Leonardo is what happened. He caught me off guard and threw a shuriken at me taking my eye out" Just then Mason started laughing hysterically "Alright Uncle Leo, he is the shit"

"Shut up" Lance yelled "He took my mistress away from us"

"Yeah and you almost killed my aunt… the bitch had it coming. You don't mess with a turtle's woman they get testy" he felt something prick his arm and assumed it was the needle. Soon he felt a burning pain making its way through his body. He managed to stifle his scream he so desperately wanted to let out. Once it stopped he began breathing heavily

"Why are you even doing this?" he panted "you don't want info or anything"

"Nah, I'll enjoy every moment I have with you. At least until your father and his brothers get here"

'Just my father and uncles' Mason smirked 'He must not know about my mother and aunts or their friends. Boy, he's in for a surprise'

"What do you find funny turtle?"

"Who me? Nothing" another prick on the arm followed by that burning sensation only it was a bit more painful. He whimpered slightly not letting that scream out

"What do you find so funny?" he growled slamming his fist onto the table right next to Mason's head

The pain stopped again and he answered weakly "I said… nothing you whack a doo" he felt slightly lightheaded and he wondered why, but then he remembered 'My leg, I must be losing too much blood'

"Fine, don't tell me"

"I won't… you should really… learn to mind your own business"

He ignored the comment and said "The test still continues"

"Whatever floats your boat ninja master" he said the last word with some attitude "So… it sounds like you were in love with your late mistress"

"So what if I was she's gone now"

"Well if you ask me, I think she was jealous of my aunt so she wanted to take her anger out on both of them. She was in love with my Uncle Leo" he said now just trying to get under his skin and by the angry look on his face it was working

"Never… she could never fall for a freak like him" he yelled… oh yeah it's definitely working

"Aw, is the little ninja sad cause his little wifey liked a green man" he was using his baby voice to aggravate

"Shut it"

"Jeez man, I was just… AHHH!" the third needle went in and that's what finally made him let out his scream of agony and the worst part, it lasted longer than the first two

"Keep screaming no one can hear you"

By the time that one ended his breathing was ragged, his voice hoarse and he numb

"Had enough?"

Mason smirked "No, keep it coming" the more torture he went through the less Dirk had to go through and it would give him more time to recover as much energy as he could. Each syringe after that got worse and worse, the pain was too much to take in. He eventually passed out due to the pain and the blood loss from his leg.

"Hmph? Pathetic, take him back to his cell"

The ninjas took him off the table and dragged his limp body out. Once at the cell they carelessly threw his body inside

"Oh my God Mason" Vanessa cried

Dirk struggled to sit up from his spot on Erica's lap to see what was going on. He slowly crawled over to his aunt who was now cradling his baby brother in his arms "Mason, come on buddy speak to me" the ninja that carried him in left them alone "say something Mason"

Mason opened one eye and said "Something" his voice sounded hoarse and raspy probably from all the screaming

Dirk let out a sigh of relief "Jeez don't do that. You scared me"

"Sorry bro, I had to fake passing out or else the torture would've continued and I wouldn't be able to tell you my plan of escape"

"What kind of plan big brother?" Erica asked than looked down at his leg "Oh my God, they shot you"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that"

"How do you forget that?"

"They were torturing me and the bullet wound felt like nothing compared to what they were doing to me"

"Well let me at least wrap that up for you" Vanessa began to tear the bottom of her white skirt and wrapped it around his wound "Alright so what's this plan of yours"

"Alright, here's what we'll do"

_Later _

Two of the ninjas were guarding the cell room. When it was time to take another one to their test, they walked up to them, but something wasn't right. Vanessa and Erica were still there, but the boys weren't in sight. One of them opened the cell doors and was greeted by two feet to the face. He flew across the hall and hit the cell behind him. The other walked in and waited for the same thing to happen, but instead he was pulled to the side, his head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. Mason dropped down from above the door and winced when he landed on his injured leg. Fortunately for him no one noticed "Don't worry boys, we'll show ourselves out" with that he took off as fast as he could followed by his siblings and aunt.

"Now where is this hole" Dirk asked his brother "I'm hearing footsteps" more ninjas were coming their way

"Just a little bit further guys" he led them straight to the hole in the wall that he created earlier "Here it is. Auntie you go first" the voices and footsteps got closer as his aunt crawled through the hole. Then he could finally see them when Erica crawled through. The boys never got the chance; they were tackled to the ground and pulled away from their only means of escape

"Mason, Dirk no" Erica cried and started to head back

"No Erica" Mason yelled

"You two get outta here" Dirk added "Now"

Erica couldn't move it was like her feet were nailed to the floor. She couldn't leave her brothers here. Vanessa had to pull her away "Come on Erica, we'll come back for them. I promise" when she could finally make her feet move, she took off with Vanessa

Back inside Mason and Dirk were fending off as many ninjas as they could with their lack of training. Dirk felt someone yank his arms behind his back and press something metal to his head. He assumed it was a gun. Mason turned saw this and growled. He looked at the ground and he spotted a revolver lying there. He quickly scooped it up and aimed

"Now think about this turtle. Are you really going to risk shooting at me with a weapon you don't know how to use? Think of your brother"

Mason simply smirked evilly and pulled the trigger. Dirk flinched when he heard the gun fire, but relaxed slightly when he felt the ninja's grip loosen and the body crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap. He looked to Mason, shock apparent on his face

"What it's either kill or be killed" Mason said simply

"Right"

More of the ninja that witnessed the shooting finally unfroze and stared at them with their own firearms drawn. Realizing that he was outnumbered Mason dropped the revolver and raised his hands over his head.

"Good boys" Lance said revealing himself "So you do know when to give up"

"Doesn't matter my aunt and sister escaped, they'll come back with help"

"Do you think we're really gonna stay here?" he laughed at the look on their faces "Take care of this mess" he spoke to the ninja around him "We're moving out now"

They beat them over their heads with the end of their guns and were out cold instantly

XXX

WOOOOO! Vanessa and Erica are out of there, but oh no Mason and Dirk are still stuck with them

Alrighty then…

Uhh read and review and keep voting


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Raph looked up from his punching bag when he heard the door to the lair opening. He lunged at them not knowing who it was.

"Wait Uncle Raph it's me Erica"

"Erica, Vanessa you're back… but how"

"Dirk and Mason helped us escape"

"Don, Mikey get out here"

Don came out of the lab holding a cup of coffee "Vanessa" he whispered and ran to her bringing her in close then pulled her into the lab "Come on, I have to check up on you and the baby"

"Ricky" Mikey shouted

"Daddy" Erica said

"I'm so glad you're okay, but where are your brothers?"

"They still have them" Erica suddenly started tearing "Oh God those guys are probably killing them right now"

"Don't panic, we'll get them back"

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Raph asked

"Warehouse sixteen, by the docks"

"Seriously a warehouse again"

"What did you expect from a guy like Lance" Vanessa asked

"Wait Lance is behind all this" Dimitri asked

"Yeah"

"That's it he's dead"

"Easy Dimitri" Leo said putting a hand on his shoulder "Let's check the place out first"

"And Erica go get something to eat" Mikey told his youngest child

"How can you expect me to eat when my brothers are out there?"

"Listen Ricky, we'll get them back, but if you don't take care of yourself then your brother's sacrifice would've been for nothing" Mikey explained

"Fine" she crossed her arms and pouted

"Let's go guys"

XXX

_Later in the kitchen_

Erica and Vanessa sat at the table eating some leftover pizza that was in the fridge "So… is the baby okay?"

"Yes the baby's fine" Vanessa assured then her phone rang "Hello"

"V, are you sure they're down here? From what I see there's no one here" Don said over the phone

"What do you mean they're not there?"

"They must've moved out when you two escaped knowing that you'd clue us in"

"Any clues as to where they could've gone"

"Nothing"

"Damn it, alright come on back"

"I hope they're okay" Erica mumbled

XXX

_Meanwhile in the back of a moving van_

Dirk groaned and sat up 'Jeez what is it with these guys and hitting me on the head' he thought

"Glad to see you're okay bro" a voice mumbled next to him

"Yeah, I'm okay" he began coughing

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned for his older brother's health

"I'm just great" he heard a bit of sarcasm in his voice "Any idea where we're going?"

"Not a clue I woke up a few minutes before you" Mason said "But we left that warehouse so if Erica and Auntie Vanessa told the others about where we were… well I think that could be a problem"

"Great, now how are they gonna find us"

"I think I have a way" he moved his wristband out of the way revealing what looked like a watch. He pushed the button on the side and the little screen started blinking. He re-covered it with his wristband and looked to his brother "I guess now is a good time for a test run"

"What is that?"

"A tracking device"

"Is that what you were doing in Uncle Don's lab?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would need to use it since we were still in the warehouse and I never tested it yet

"You made it yourself?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Are you sure you're Michelangelo's son?" Dirk joked

"Last I checked" he chuckled lightly

"So… why don't you tell me how you knew how to use that gun?"

"Uh…yeah that, well before I met our real father my other father was a cop in Jersey. He taught me how to use a firearm in case I ever needed to use it. I didn't think I would need to use it until I met these guys"

"Wow, so much I still don't know about you"

"I know, I promise I'll tell you everything when we get out of this mess. Deal?" he held out his hand

"Deal" he shook his hand with him "Now do you really think that your tracking device will lead them to us?"

"I hope so" Mason cringed when he heard his brother coughing again "And I hope they find us soon"

_Back at the lair_

Don jumped a little at the sound of beeping coming from his desk drawer. He slowly opened it and pulled out a blue hand held with a blinking moving dot on the screen "Guys" he called "Guys get in here"

"What is it?" Mikey asked followed by everyone else

"I think I found them"

"What?" Rico asked "How?"

"I don't know, I found this"

"Hey look" Rico pointed "There's a note taped to the back"

He turned it over and pulled the note off, unfolded it and read it out loud

_Dear Uncle Don_

_If you are just now finding this then I must say wow you seriously never look in this drawer and apparently I'm in some deep shit and you need to come find me. So if you could do that it would be much appreciated._

_From your favorite nephew,_

_Mason _

_P.S. The tracker should spread nationwide so as long as I stay in the country you should be able to find me_

"Ha, that's my boy" Mikey cheered "Let's go"

"Where are they headed Donnie?" Leo asked

"They're headed north… wait they just stopped. They're not too far from here"

"Great, let's go" Paige said both parents were anxious to get going

"Okay, Don you set up in here and we'll go. We will take the Battle Shell"

"Me and the girls will follow you in my car" Sierra said

"And I'll take my ride with Alex and Rico" Dimitri suggested "That is if it's okay with you Leo"

"Yeah, do you think we're ready? If so then we'll join you, if not we'll wait here" Rico said with a shrug

"But I think you should let us go with you" Melanie said "The more ninjas you have on the job the better"

Leo smirked "I think you're ready for something like this"

"Sweet, let's do this" Rico shouted then joined Alex, Dimitri and Melanie in bowing to their sensei

"Hey what happened to Mikey and Paige?"

"They're already in the garage waiting for us"

"Alright guys, let's get our nephews back"

The rest headed for the elevator "Everybody in your respective vehicles" Alex said "I call shotgun" she hopped in the passenger seat of Dimitri's BMW and Rico climbed in back. Sierra, Melanie and Paige climbed into Sierra's blue honda and the turtles in the battle shell. Once inside they all turned on their radios so they could communicate with each other while driving "Stay behind us and we'll lead you to them" they heard Leo say

"You got it babe" Sierra said back

"Yes Sensei" Dimitri, Alex and Rico said in unison and then they took off after the battle shell

XXX

Mason and Dirk were forced into a secluded black, round building once inside they were separated

"Dirk" Mason called frantic

"Don't worry Mason, we're gonna be fine" he assured him

Mason limped along side the ninjas into what looked like a shooting range "What's going on? Are you finally gonna kill me?"

"Oh not at all turtle you could be very useful to me and besides your family will not find you here"

"My family is quite resourceful they'll find where we are I can guarantee"

"Whatever" Lance shoved a pistol into his hand

"What's this for?"

"I want you to shoot at the targets"

"Why?"

"I saw what you did to that ninja back at the warehouse. You gunned him down even while he had your brother standing in front of him. Who knew you had such accuracy?"

"Well that was just pure luck. I did it for my brother. I saw the gun and shot at him, I don't think I can pull that off a second time besides I'm starving and…"

"I'll tell you what. When and if you hit all the targets moving and stationary I'll give you and your brother something to eat no tricks" Mason raised an eye ridge questioningly. He didn't know if he should trust this guy after everything he did, but his need for food eventually won over what would be the smart thing to do "Fine, but you gotta swear you'll keep your word on this"

"I will, but you just focus on the targets got it"

"…Okay" he walked up to the plywood table and tried to focus, but he was seeing double. He shook his head quickly, rubbed his eyes and nodded "Ready"

Lance nodded and signaled a guy to start. The first target popped up and it was in the shape of a ninja turtle "Oh, how quaint" he said sarcastically

"Just shoot"

He lifted his firearm and shot the target's wooden head clean off. Same for the next few after. Then they started moving, but he didn't let that stop him. He continued shooting at them before they disappeared from his sight. Once they stopped popping up he lowered his weapon "Is that it?" he asked

"Yep, very good turtle you may actually be of some use to me"

"Yeah whatever just get us our food. If you liked that imagine how much better it would be if I ate something"

"I'll bring you and your brother a plate of food for each of you"

"It better be edible and something that will fill us up we're growing boys you know"

"Yeah, yeah"

He was led back to his cell where Dirk was waiting for him "Bro you okay?

"I'm fine, they didn't do anything"

A few minutes later someone came in holding two plates "What's going on?" Dirk asked

"Shut up and eat turtle" the ninja said rudely

"Is that how you treat all your customers?" Mason said snidely

He dropped the plates that had two ham and cheese sandwiches on each in front of them and walked out

"How did you manage this? What did you do?"

"Don't question, just eat your sandwiches"

"Okay" Dirk said still obviously wary. He bit down on his first sandwich then all that wariness disappeared as his growling stomach was finally satisfied "Hm, these guys may be assholes, but they can make a mean ham and cheese sandwich" as soon as they finished the same person came in and took Mason again

Dirk grabbed onto his brother's wrist "No, what do you want with him?"

"That's none of your concern. Our master's business is with your brother and your brother alone"

"Don't worry Dirk, I'll be okay" he said with a wink

Dirk gave a small nod while he discreetly removed the tracking device off of Mason's wrist. He let go of Mason when he had the tracking device safely in his hand. What he wasn't expecting was the ninja to turn around kick him in his chest causing him to fly him to fly into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem? It's me you want, and my brother stays out of it" Mason said

"Fine, come on"

Mason willingly followed the ninja out of the cell to a room with "Another table to strap onto. Jeez you guys need to get a little more creative"

He was shoved forward and strapped to a table. Then Lance came in confidently "Oh Lancie how good to see you again"

"You should watch your mouth boy"

"Yeah whatever"

He pulled out his daggers and started slashing him up for no reason whatsoever, giving him new wounds and reopening the old ones.

"Why are you doing this, I thought you said I was useful to you" he groaned in pain

"You are" Lance said "But I have to break you. Show you who your master is"

"This is how you break people by nearly killing them"

He didn't answer, but he asked "Who is your master turtle?"

"Not you asshole"

Lance took his dagger shoved it into Mason's shoulder and savored his scream. He continued to run the dagger down his arm all the way down to his elbow "Damn you" Mason growled

"Tell me who your master is"

"Fuck you psycho"

He then proceeded to pick up a needle with some red liquid inside it 'Oh God, not again' he thought as Lance shoved the needle into his skin

"Now scream turtle"

He refused to give in and besides this one didn't feel as bad as the ones in New York. He was probably numb to the pain. Either way he wasn't going to break down in front of him

XXX

"Dimitri, we're coming up to the target" Don said

"What? That black building"

Yup, now why don't you knock politely" Don suggested

"You got it" Dimitri pulled up in front of him and a button right on the dashboard "Knock knock assholes" missiles flew from the roof and blew the door down. Once inside they continued to drive down a long corridor another pair of double doors came into view "Fire in the hole" Dimitri pushed another button and a few rockets flew off from the sides "Man, I love this thing. Mechanics rule" Dimitri cheered and he could hear Don chuckle through the speaker "Ooo look, I spy some ninjas" he then decided to ram them. The battle shell and the Honda followed suit.

Raph and Mikey were the first to get out "Hey guys" Raph called to the remaining ninja "We missed ya"

Mason smirked when he heard explosions from down below "Heeere's Daddy"

"No, how did they find us?" he looked out the window and down at the situation on the first floor. The turtles were here "No matter, I have something for them. You…" he pointed to a ninja "Chain him up where his family will easily find him"

_Downstairs _

"Don, where are we headed" Mikey called over to his brother. He jumped over a few ninjas then knocked them out with his nunchaku

"The signal is stronger just behind that door" he blocked a shot to the head with his bo then knocked him into three ninjas fighting with Raph

"Alright Mikey, you and Don follow that signal we'll take care of things out here"

Don and Mikey plowed through the ninjas blocking the door and ran inside. Alex and Dimitri stood back-to-back surrounded by ninjas. Alex used the weight at the end of her kusarigama to knock some ninja senseless then used the sharp sickle to rip their flesh open. Dimitri's naginata managed to run through a few of his enemies. As the blade rammed through another, he shoved him to the ground and pole vaulted over the lifeless body and kicked another before landing. He spun around and stuck his foot out catching another one in the stomach

Rico was surrounded too, he smirked and sheathed his weapon. He got into his fighting stance and crooked his hand telling them to bring it on. The first one with a bo staff swung at him, but Rico blocked with his arm then punched him in the jaw leaving his bo in the hands of the Cuban. Another behind him met the bad end of the bo staff right in the stomach. He dropped the staff and caught the wrist of another, snapping his elbow then tossing him over his shoulder into one of his comrades. The last two ended attacking each other when Rico jumped out of the way "Never mess with a Cuban baby"

XXX

"How close are they Don?" Mikey asked

"Actually it says they're right in here" looking to the cell that was being guarded

"Hey boys" Mikey stepped in front of them "I happen to be looking for my sons, have you seen them?"

The ninjas charged at them without thinking and Mikey took them out "Don't worry, I'll find them myself" he walked up to the cell door "Dirk, Mason" he called

"Dad?" he heard a weak voice say back followed by a brief coughing spasm

"Hang on, I'll get you out"

"Dad, one of the guards has the key card"

Mikey looked down and saw a card hanging off his belt. He took it and swiped it through the slot. He heard the locks click and he opened it. Don and Mikey rushed to his side "Dirk, are you alright?" Mikey asked

"Yeah" he groaned "I'll live"

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know, they took him a while ago"

"Okay, can you stand?"

"I think so" with help from Mikey he eventually made it to his feet, but almost collapsed once he had another coughing spasm.

"Let's get you outta here" they headed back toward the door and saw everyone else still fighting

"Hey, how much you wanna bet that Mason is up there?" Dirk pointed to the window above them

"I'll go find out. Don get Dirk outta here"

Mikey headed off in the opposite direction and found a flight of stairs he quickly climbed them taking three at a time. Inside the room was dark, then the lights randomly turned on and Lance was standing in front of him "Where's Mason?"

"Oh so the teenage boy is your son? I thought he was Raphael's cause of the way he talks and how aggressive he is"

"Fuck you asshole" a voice yelled from the corner of the room. There he is. He looked off to the side and saw Mason chained to the wall

"Shut up you" Lance hissed and pressed a button on the remote behind his back, shocking him making him scream in pain

"Michelangelo I wouldn't come any closer if I were you or…"

"You psycho bastard stop trying to make my father bow down to the likes of you" that comment received another shock, but he didn't care all of Lance's attention was on him so Mikey could inch closer and get the remote "You can suck my pinky toe, you ass" (A/N: Wow, what a potty mouth) he slumped down against the wall weakened by all of the shocks, but he smirked when he saw that Mikey was basically right on top of him. He shook his head clearing his foggy mind and shouted "Now Dad"

Mikey knocked the remote out of his hand. It landed right in front of Mason. Mikey had knocked Lance down ready to finish him off when…

_Click click bang_

Mikey grunted as the bullet went right through his left shoulder.

"Dad. No" he heard Mason shout.

He moved away from Lance and looked around him. Two ninjas to his right and two to his left all four waiting for him to do something else so they could shoot. He never did instead he put his hands up. The two ninjas behind him held his arms behind his back, wincing when his shoulder moved even slightly. And Lance stood in front him smiling like he just won the lottery. He pulled out his 9mm and aimed it at Mikey's head.

"You guys have been so… irritating, I can finally get rid of at least one of you" then he pulled the trigger

XXX

Well… that's it for that chapter. That was a lot considering it was me. It's late and I got work in the morning. I'll probably wake up in the morning and hate what I wrote, but right now I don't care. So…

Read and review and keep voting if you haven't… and I know some of you haven't


	25. Chapter 23

I have the results:

Mason is the most popular character WOOOOOO!

Weird I was half expecting Rico to be the most popular or at least tie with Mason... oh well

Chapter 23

Mikey flinched, he heard the gun fire, but shouldn't he have seen a white light or something. He opened his eyes hesitantly only to see he was in the same room.

"Oh what a shame, I had so many plans for him" Lance shook his head disappointed while looking down at his feet

He followed his gaze to the floor and suddenly felt weak "No" he whispered "Oh God no" right at his feet was Mason clutching his now bleeding side

"Move this outta my way please" with that command Mason was pulled up off the floor and pretty much tossed aside. Once they turned their backs on him he started moving

"No Mason" he whispered then looked blurry eyed up at Lance "You bastard" he growled "You shot my son"

"Hey, he got in the way. I was aiming at you"

"Damn it I'll kill you" he tried desperately get out of their vice like grips to strangle the overly cocky ninja standing in front of him

"I'd like to see you try" Lance said "Now, let's try this again" he aimed again

While they were having that short little conversation Mason was forcing himself upright "Dad" he whimpered and held on tightly to the gun in his hand. He was barely able to swipe it from ninja's holster just before he tossed him to the side. He stumbled to his feet "No. NO!" he aimed fired two shots one hitting Lance's hand causing him drop his aim from his father's head, while the other flew through one of the ninja's head. Unfortunately he was only able to fire two shots before someone else fired their gun. One of ninja's that was standing behind Lance… the one that wasn't dead retaliated fired one bullet and that single bullet pierced his chest. Mikey felt like time just slowed down as Mason's knees buckled underneath him

_Just a couple minutes before, back downstairs_

Everyone sheathed their weapons as Paige finished off the last ninja with a roundhouse kick

"Think that's the last of 'em" Raph asked

"For now" Leo said "Let's find Mason and Mikey"

"Well, there's nowhere else to go, but up" Rico said pointing to the staircase

"Don, will you be okay down here with Dirk?"

"We'll be fine, you guys go ahead"

They all headed up the stairs hoping that nothing bad happened to either one of them. Once at the top of the flight of stairs they heard two bullets fired. When they got to the doorway the last one went off and they saw Mason collapse in a pool of blood "Oh no… Mason" Paige cried and ran to him and Sierra immediately checked for a pulse and found none

"Watch it Paige, he's not breathing" Sierra said. Paige moved away as calmly as she could to let Sierra start CPR

"Dimitri" Lance spoke "How good to see you again"

"Lance" Dimitri growled "This is a new low for you"

"He was in my way. I honestly didn't mean to shoot him the first time. He jumped in front of Michelangelo and the second time was purely out of self defense since he was shooting at us" he explained while cradling his injured hand

Dimitri looked to Mikey, he looked broken. He stared ahead with a glazed look in his eye, tears rolling down his cheeks and his hands balled into fists and suddenly he just went off. He lifted his legs up and started kicking angrily and unfortunately for Lance he was within reach and he was hit in the jaw knocking him into the only remaining ninja behind him. Right after that he felt and heard the other two collapse behind him. He didn't even question what happened he only walked up to him, picked him up by the shirt and slammed his body against the wall "I. will. Kill. You. Lance" he hissed angrily "And I'll enjoy every single second of it" he would've beat his face in if a certain sound hadn't stopped him

Mason… he was coughing and at least gasping for air.

He let go of Lance and ran over to his son. His breathing sounded almost wet. Mikey knelt down beside him and latched onto his hand while Paige cradled his blood covered body close to her "Mason, come on buddy open your eyes" Mikey whispered gently

Mason forced his eyes open, but only a little "D-dad… Ma" he moaned

"We're here Mase, right here next to you" Paige sniffled, her eyes starting to fill with tears

"…I-I …" he was cut off by a rough cough letting out some more of blood that he desperately needed

"Try not to speak Mason" Mikey said "Save your energy. We're gonna get you out" he wanted to cry, God knows he wanted to, but he couldn't he had to stay strong for him. He was going to attempt to carry him, but he winced and clutched onto his injured shoulder "Raph, do you think you can carry him?"

Raph nodded and as gently as he could he lifted the young turtle into his arms. He heard him groaning in pain "Sorry kid"

"S'okay" Mason mumbled weakly before losing consciousness and becoming dead weight in Raph's arms

"We have to hurry, we're losing him"

They headed for the exit

"You shouldn't waste your time" they heard Lance say, but they kept going "He won't survive" Mikey froze in his spot while everyone went ahead "Why don't you hand him over to me and I'll send him to a nice scientist to look him over. Like, let's say Bishop"

Something inside him snapped he turned back and ran toward Lance yelling "You're a dead man Lance. I'll tear you apart"

"Mikey no" Leo shouted running after him, he eventually caught him "Mikey stop it, we have to go"

"Let me kill him Leo, let me kill him. He deserves it"

"Mikey listen" he whispered to a frantic and pissed off Mikey "I'm just as angry as you are, but if we don't leave now, Mason will die"

That calmed him down. He glared daggers at Lance one last time only to find that he was gone. He turned and went to go catch up with the others

_Downstairs in the Battle Shell_

"You alright Dirk" Don asked him when he saw how badly he was shivering

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said followed by a cough

Don put a hand on his forehead "You're warm" he went to get a spare blanket and covered him with it "Try to rest okay"

Just then the back doors opened and Leo, Mikey, Paige and Raph carrying Mason hopped in "Jeez, what happened?"

"He got shot …twice" Leo told him

He hopped into the driver's seat "We've gotta move" he started the Battle Shell and took off, he could see in the side view mirrors that Dimitri and Sierra's cars were on either side of him

Don pulled out his shell cell and dialed a number "Hey Mrs. H… Sorry Mom. Listen can you meet us at the lair we have two new patients that I could really use your help with… thank you, we'll meet you there"

Dirk began coughing uncontrollably catching everybody's attention "Dirk, are you alright sweetie" Paige asked her eldest

"I'm fine it's just a cold. Worry about Mason"

She sighed then nodded moving back to Mason's side. He hasn't moved at all since they got him out.

"How is he Don?"

"Not great" he said honestly while keeping pressure on his chest and side

Mikey thought then spoke gently "Mason… buddy, if you can hear me then I need you to hang on for me okay. We're gonna get you some help. Just hang on" apparently his little message fell on deaf ears because Mason's wet raspy breathing suddenly stopped

XXXX

Okay chapter done

Stay tuned


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lucille and Jessica met the others at the lair just as they were bringing Mason into the lab and helping Dirk to the couch. They managed to revive Mason on the ride over here.

"Dirk, what happened?" Vanessa asked when she saw the condition Mason was in

"He got shot"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Erica asked sitting down next to her older brother

"I don't know, he lost a lot of blood on the way over here. Auntie V, you gotta help them in there" he coughed and shivered violently

"Alright, but Erica go get your brother a blanket" she told her then went to the lab

"I'll be right back bro" Erica said

He nodded and shut his eyes. A few minutes later he felt a little warmer when Erica covered up his shivering body. He opened his eyes when he felt someone touch his forehead

"Hey Dirk, did you sleep well?" Mike asked

"I fell asleep?" he sat up quickly "How's Mason?"

Mikey avoided eye contact at that point and ignored the question

"Dad, why won't you say anything?"

"Because I don't know yet Dirk, they're still working on him" Mikey said "I came to check on you, you didn't seem to be feeling well"

"I'll be fine" he said trying to get up off the couch

"Not if you keep trying to get up. Don said you might have the flu, if that's true then I don't want you moving around so much"

"But Dad…"

"No buts Dirk"

"What about Mason?"

"… I think he'll understand the condition you're in"

"This nothing compared to what Mason's going through right now"

"I know Dirk, but your health is just as important to me as Mason's, okay"Mikey said "Now I'll be right back, stay put got it"

"Fine" he said with a cough "You're just lucky I'm weak"

"Mikey" Don called from his lab "We're done"

He nervously walked up to him fearing the worst "How is he? Did he…?"

"As of now… no, he's still alive, but he's in a coma"

"Will he wake up from it?"

With that question Don fell silent

"…I get it… can I see him"

Don sighed and nodded stepping out of the way. Mikey walked into the lab where Lucille and Vanessa were still standing there "What's the damage?" Mikey asked

"There's an infection on his leg from the bullet wound that ended up giving him a pretty high fever, his arm needed stitches, and we got the bullet out of his side and leg…"

"What about his chest?"

"That… not so much. It would've done more harm than good if we removed it" Lucille explained

"…Alright, you're the doctors" Mikey said sadly "…Do you mind?"

"Sure Mike, come on Mom" Vanessa said

Both Lucille and Vanessa left the lab leaving Mikey and his comatose son in there. He stood next him and held his hand "I'm sorry Mason, this is my fault. I should've been able protect you… jeez, I'm turning into Leo" he shook his head "You have to wake up. You can't die… you just can't. I'm so sorry" he apologized again let the tears fall from his eyes

"Daddy?" Erica asked

He looked up to his daughter and quickly wiped his tears away "Hey Erica"

"What do you mean it was your fault?"

He looked back down at his son "Nothing"

"Dad?"

"… He saved me" he mumbled

"What?"

"He took that bullet. Both bullets were meant for me"

"Dad, he was protecting you. Dirk would've done it and I would've done it"

"That's just it, I should be protecting you guys not the other way around"

"Have you seen the gene pool we come from? We look after our own no matter what, it's just the way it is… and possibly the way it always will be." Erica said sternly "Don't start turning into Uncle Leo on me now. The last thing we need is another one of him"

Mikey gave her a questioning look "What? You don't think he told us about all the times he had an identity crisis issue every time he felt like he messed up or should've done something different… Don't do this to yourself Dad, he needs you… we need you"

He gave her a smile, a small one, but it was still a smile. He held out his arm "Come here princess"

He wrapped his daughter in a one armed hug "He's going to be okay Dad. He has to be"

"I know" Mikey kissed the top of Erica's head then thought 'I hope so'

Mikey and Erica had stayed in the lab for hours never leaving his side, Paige and Jessica had joined him in case there were any changes. None of them wanted to leave.

"Guys, I think you need to get some rest" Don said

"What? No we don't" Erica said as her eyes drooped slightly

"Yeah you do, especially you Mikey"

"Don, do we have to do this now, can't it wait"

"Guys, you need to get some rest. I'll watch over him and let you know if there are any changes"

"And Dirk" Don nodded and Mikey sighed in defeat "Fine, but only for a few hours… that's it"

"Fine, now go"

Mikey hesitantly left the lab and went upstairs to his room as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

_A few hours later_

Mikey somehow and for some reason woke up on his own. His anxiety over his sons was getting the best of him. He had to see Mason and Dirk, make sure they're okay. He walked down the stairs to find Donnie on his way up… and he didn't look like he was too happy. He looked over to the couch to see that Dirk was nowhere in sight

"Don, what happened? I thought you said you were going to watch my kids"

"I am"

"Well where's Dirk and how's Mason?" Mikey asked

"Dirk is in the lab and… Mason… he…" his voice trailed off

"He what? Don what happened?" Mikey asked now panicked

"He… didn't make it" Don said softly looking down at the floor "I'm sorry"

XXX

Read and Review


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What?" Mikey stared wide eyed at his genius brother. He couldn't believe what he was hearing

"…I'm so sorry Mikey"

He walked passed him almost robotically into the lab. Paige and Erica were crying their eyes out, Dirk was holding onto his little brother's limp hand "Mason" he whispered. Dirk looked up with sad eyes at his father. Mikey took a step forward then another each step seemed harder to take. When he finally got a full glimpse of him he broke down next to him 'No… this can't be happening' he thought. He reached for his hand and started searching for a pulse, hoping that this was some kind of cruel and sick joke, but it wasn't, there was no pulse 'No… he couldn't just leave like this, I only fell asleep for a few hours. Damn it, this can't be happening' he sobbed "No… no"

XXX

"NO" Mikey yelled as he sat up straight in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He swiped some of mixture of tears and sweat off of his cheeks right before someone ran in

"Mikey are you alright?" Don asked

"I-I'm fine, just… just a nightmare, that's all" he managed to say and he was relieved "Just a nightmare"

"You sure you're okay?"

He nodded "Dirk and Mason?"

"Dirk is fine, he's healing well and Mason… he…"

"Don… what is it... Did he…?"

Don automatically knew what he was talking about and stopped him "No, he hasn't. Don't worry he's still alive, but there's no change he hasn't woken up yet"

"Oh… okay"

"Is that what your nightmare was about?"

He let out a shaky breath and nodded "I have to go back down there"

"Mike…"

"Don, I know that he may not make it, but I want to be there for him whether he lives… or dies" he walked out of his room, downstairs and over to the couch first to check on the sleeping form on the couch. He placed a hand on his forehead and he began stirring slightly "Dad"

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Mikey asked

"I'm fine I guess" he turned away from him "No change since Uncle Don came to check on me"

"You're still pretty warm"

"I know, but I feel really cold" he said with a shiver

"It'll blow over soon as long as you stay off your feet and stay hydrated. Got it"

"Yup, I got it. Now go check on Mason cause I know that's what you really came down here for"

"No, it was to check on both of you"

"Well I don't need people to check on me anymore I'll be fine. Just see how Mason's doing and tell me how he is"

"…Alright"

He stood and headed over to the lab. Paige was the only one in there, holding Mason's and rubbing small circles with her thumb on the back of his hand "Hey babe, what happened to Erica"

"She took the kids upstairs to distract them. They wanted to see Mason and we didn't want them to see him like this"

He nodded his understanding and stood beside his son. He said he would stay beside him no matter what and he did

XXX

_Mason opened his eyes slowly and he sat up. He felt lighter than usual, he took this time to look around. Everything was white "Where the heck am I?" he said. He started walking thinking that maybe the scene would change, but it never did_

_ "Hello, my child" a wise and old voice said_

_Mason froze and turned around to see a grey rat in a brown robe holding a walking stick "Um, hi… who are you?"_

_ "My name is Splinter"_

_Mason's jaw dropped "Wait… Splinter as in Master Splinter… as in my father's father… my grandfather" he gasped when the old rat nodded "Oh my God, this is awesome my parents, uncles and aunts told me so much about you. It's so great that I finally get to meet you and…" he stopped when he remembered something "Wait, I'm meeting you, but you're dead… then that means… oh my God I'm dead, I'm dead. I can't be dead, I'm not ready to die. It can't end this way, there's so much that I still haven't done yet and… I haven't even been with my father for a full year. This just can't happen…" Master Splinter covered his mouth with his paw_

_ "You are most definitely Michelangelo's son" Master Splinter chuckled _

_ "Sorry, my bad. I just freaked out a little that's all, being dead will do that to you"_

_ "You have not died"_

_Mason gave his grandfather a confused look "Huh? But I thought…"_

_ "You are only in a coma"_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "Sweet, so how do I go back?" _

_ "You can't right now, you haven't healed enough yet" Master Splinter explained "Your body hasn't healed"_

_ "How long will that take?" Mason groaned _

_ "As long as you need"_

_ "…Is there any way to see them now?"_

_All of the white around him started to disappear and was replaced by color. Mason recognized this place, it was the lab in the lair. He saw Paige and Mikey standing next to the unmoving body of himself "Whoa" he whispered his surprise "This is weird" he looked a little bit closer at his parents. They both looked exhausted, bags forming under their bloodshot eyes "They look terrible… I have to go back"_

_ "You can, when the time comes child, but you must be patient"_

_ "Alright" Mason said hesitantly _

_XXX_

'It's been a week and there's still no change' Don thought as he changed Mason's IV. He looked down at his brother and sister; they had fallen asleep next to him. Dirk had finally gotten over the flu after a few days and was finally able to walk into the lab and Erica was right next to him. This is the most sleep they've gotten this week. He started to leave the lab when he heard groaning, he turned back. It was Mason.

"Mason…" he whispered

His eyes opened only slightly "Uncle Don" he mumbled

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" Don asked

He nodded then tried to sit up

"Oh no you don't" he said "You stay put"

Mason was too tired and still too weak to argue "Is Aunt Vanessa okay?"

Don nodded "Yeah, she's fine"

"And the baby?"

"Is fine too. You saved a lot of lives Mason and we thought we were gonna lose you" Don told him "You need to rest"

"Okay" Mason mumbled and shut his eyes

'Good to have you back Mason' Don thought 'They are in for quite a surprise when they wake up'

XXXX

Yay, he's alive

…Okay I was planning on killing him, but my two friends who are also reading this wouldn't let me. One of them threatened to beat me with a stick and the other has a crush on Mason, but she won't admit it


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mikey woke up first and looked to Mason then sighed heavily "Don't worry Mason" he found himself saying aloud "I promise I won't go anywhere"

"Well that's good to know" a weak voice responded "For a second I thought you were gonna give up on me"

"…Mason"

Mason looked up to his father with a grin "How you doing Pop?"

"Y-you're awake" he said as if he couldn't believe it "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he mumbled still feeling a little weak

"…I'm not dreaming again am I?"

He laughed a little, but even that seemed to cause him pain "No, I don't think you are"

Mikey chuckled then woke Paige "Babe wake up" he gently shook her shoulder

"Hmm…" was her mumbled reply "What is it?"

"Look who's awake"

Paige lifted her head up and looked into the bright blue eyes of her son. As soon as she saw this there were instant water works "Oh, my baby" she placed a soft kiss on his forehead "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Ma" he turned to his still sleeping brother and sister "How long have I been out exactly?"

"A whole week" Paige answered

Mason took a deep breath and tried sinking deeper into the pillow "Jeez… and I barely remembered what happened"

"What?"

"I only remember everything up to moving in front of Dad to take that bullet… after that it's all a blur"

Mikey intentionally avoided eye contact when he brought that up again "That doesn't matter now Mason. All that matters is that you're okay" he moved to the other side to wake his other two kids "Dirk Erica wake up"

"Wha-?" Dirk sat up quick while Erica woke up slowly soon noticing Mason looking right at her

"Mason" they both said at the same

"Yeah, it's me"

"When did you wake up?" Erica asked

"Last night" another voice answered. It was Don and everyone else was behind him waiting to see the patient… well all the adults at least

"Really? Why didn't wake us up?" Dirk asked

"You guys looked tired and I didn't want to wake you and besides I was too tired" Mason explained

"Are you in any pain?" Vanessa asked

"No, as long as I stay perfectly still I should be fine" then began smacking his lips "I taste pennies"

Don grinned and went to get him a bottle of water. He popped the top and with the help from Mikey he was able to sit up and take small sips of water. After that they laid him back down "Better?" Mikey asked concerned

"Much… now can I sit up?"

"Sure" Don started to lift the front half of the bed and winced when he cried out softly. He left him in the reclining position "Sorry"

"No problem, I kinda asked for that"

Don gave him two pills "This should help with the pain" he told Mason

He looked down at the pills that were now in his hand tossed them into his mouth and took in a gulp of water. He then looked down at his body covered in bandages. Around his arms, chest, stomach and possibly around his legs that were covered by a blanket "Oh my God" he moaned

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Mikey asked

"No…" he moaned again "I look like a mummy"

That comment made everyone in the room laugh "Jeez even in this state he still can make people laugh" Leo said

"Laughter's the best medicine Unc. And trust me you guys needed it. I've seen how you were while I was in that coma"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Master Splinter showed me"

There was a sudden awkward silence at the mention of Master Splinter "Yeah that's right I was chillin with Splinter and having a grand old time. It was fun"

"He said that his sons have changed a lot" he continued "Uncle Leo is not so hard on himself, Uncle Don spends less time in the lab, Dad is more mature and Uncle Raph is not as angry… I don't particularly believe that one, but that's beside the point" Mason said catching the glare from his uncle "And he told me some things that I could possibly use as blackmail"

The women in the room started giggling "I wouldn't laugh, he's got some things on you guys too" that shut them up instantly. He sighed then yawned "Okay, I'm tired now"

"Alright, everybody out" Don said kicking everyone out of the room "The painkillers are taking effect"

Mikey, Paige, Erica and Dirk are the only ones that stayed behind. Raph turned back to look at him "Good to have you back kid"

"Glad to be back" Mason said right before he fell into a deep sleep

XXX

Another week had passed and Mason seemed to be getting at least a little bit better. Don and Vanessa refused to let him get out of bed for anything. He was waited on hand and foot and honestly he didn't like it. Right now he was waiting for his father to bring him his breakfast. He brought some toast in on a tray and Mason sighed aggravated

"Sorry buddy, Don doesn't want you eating anything too heavy right now" Mikey tried explaining to him

"I know, I know" he began nibbling on a piece of toast. He watched as Mikey started to leave the room "Dad?"

He stopped at the door and turned back to him "What is it?"

"I feel like you're… I don't know… upset about something… and I think I have something to do with it"

He forced a smile "What are you talking about Mason? Everything's fine" he walked back over to him pulling up a chair next to him

"Don't lie to me Pop. I know you're upset and I know I'm the cause because every time you come in here, you try to avoid eye contact with me. Tell me what's wrong"

Mikey's forced smile turned upside down "It's nothing Mason"

"Why do you keep lying? Just tell me the truth and…"

"Why did you do it?" he snapped cutting him off

"Huh?" Mason asked confused "Why did I do what?"

"Why did you take those bullets for me? You should've just let them…"

"Dad shut up" he hissed angrily "I can't believe you would even think that I would just let them kill you. I had a chance to do something and I did it. I don't regret any of this and never will"

"I almost lost a son because of this"

"And I could've lost my father if I hadn't done something" there were tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as he struggled to sit up all the way on the bed "I will admit maybe my reaction was reckless, but I just couldn't even think of what it would be like without my father. The father that I never knew existed, the father I meant only months ago"

"You didn't think that it would be hard to live without my son and live with the guilt because you took those bullets for me. You didn't think about that"

"No… because I thinking that even if I did die then you still had two other children to watch over. I only have one father" he raised his voice slightly "I couldn't leave Dirk and Erica without a father. I just couldn't"

"I wouldn't be able to handle something like that. You should've…"

"Should've what Pop" he nearly yelled shocking Mikey "Sit back and watch him kill you, watch him blow your fucking brains out. Is that what you wanted? Cause I can seriously regret everything that I did" Mason snapped. He was pissed off "It's bad enough my Goddamned biological mother doesn't want me, I wasn't losing my father too" he was breathing heavy, tears pouring from his eyes as he tried calm himself down. To no avail.

Once Mikey got over his initial shock he stood up and wrapped his arms around him, comforting him all while being mindful of his wounds

"I'm sorry" he heard him mutter as he cried on his shoulder "I'm so sorry"

"Shh… don't be sorry. You're right okay. I was just afraid and I wasn't thinking" he pushed him away and held at arms length "You think you can forgive me"

He was finally able to take deep breaths and calm himself down "I guess…" he gave him a quick smile which Mikey returned

"Now eat"

"… I'm not really hungry anymore" he said with yawn

"Right… I guess that took a whole lot outta you" he moved the tray away from him and helped him to lie back down "I'll come and check on you later"

He nodded tiredly and faded out

XXX

Wow, okay don't ask where all that came from. It's late I'm tired so I do crazy things

Please enjoy

Read and Review


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mason moaned "I'm so bored" he sighed exasperated. He had been bed ridden for three weeks now. Nobody will even let him move 'They could at least let me go in the living room where there's a TV and video games and where everyone else is, but no they leave me in here' "Boredom sucks" he said loud enough for someone to hopefully hear him.

"Then would you like some company" he heard Don yell back

"That would be nice"

Don walked in with Xavier "Spike" Mason exclaimed holding out his arms for the little turtle. Don lifted the turtle onto the cot "Hug me" Xavier gladly obliged, but he did carefully and Mason noticed "What is that? That is not a hug Spike"

"Dad said I have to be careful around you now"

"Really?" he said glancing at his Uncle "Why would he say that?"

"Because you're hurt and I don't want to hurt you again"

"Ah… well forget what your Daddy said and hug me"

He shook his head quickly "I don't wanna hurt you"

"You won't"

Xavier still refused "Not until you're better"

Mason groaned "Fine" then patted him on the head. It was then that he realized something "Spike, where are your spikes?"

"Um… I don't want spikes anymore"

"What? Why not?" he gasped "How can I call you Spike if you have no spikes? How could you do this to me?"

"Cause you and Dirk do it"

"Oh, you're copying us"

"Yes"

"Xavier looks up to you two" Don explained "In fact, before you guys were kidnapped he wanted to ask you if you could teach him how to play the guitar"

"Really? You want me to teach you?"

He nodded enthusiastically "I don't know little buddy, maybe you should wait till you're a little bit older"

"When did you start?"

"When I was about ten years old… I don't think you wanna wait five years"

He shook his head slowly letting his hair fall in front of his face "Alright, tell you what. I'll teach you a few notes and I'll teach you more as you get older, okay"

"Okay… now?" Xavier asked innocently

"No not now" Don said "Mason needs to rest"

Xavier looked so sad when he said that. His hazel eyes got bigger and his bottom lip quivered a little. He wanted to learn that bad "Aw don't give me that look. I can't resist it" Mason whined looking away "Just wait until your father let's me out of bed then I promise I'll teach you okay"

He nodded sadly

"You're are such a sucker" Don teased

"Hey don't act like that look doesn't affect you"

"It doesn't I'm the father, I've gained an immunity"

"…Lucky" he paused for a moment "Where's Auntie V?"

"Living room on the phone" Xavier answered

"Oh… well then… apparently her phone call is more important than me. I don't appreciate that at all. Something must be done" he took a deep breath and called her "Auntie V"

"What?"

"Why aren't you in here with the rest of us?"

"Cause I'm talking on the phone"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Your girlfriend"

"See your phone call is pointless, come in here" after a while she still never came in the room "I can't believe after everything I did for you when we were trapped and locked up. You just leave me hanging. What kind of aunt are you?"

Suddenly she showed up in the doorway

"Man, I'm good"

"You are so mean to me" Vanessa complained

"Yeah whatever, come here so I can rub the belly" he said holding his hand out to her "Or you could let me talk to my girlfriend either way you have to come over here"

She slowly walked over to him "Happy" she asked when he started to rub her stomach

"Yes" he then took the phone from her "Hi baby, how you doing?... I'm feeling better… I think you should come visit me… no I'm not getting up moving around…. how can I everyone in here is a freakin ninja with an acute sense of hearing if I so much shift in bed someone's yelling at me…" he rolled his eyes and groaned "Oh my God, you sound like your sister… yes dear…" he said with a sigh "yes dear… okay dear… whatever you say dear… love you too dear… okay goodbye dear" then he hung up

"Hey why'd you hang up?"

"Because she's not important… I am"

"You are such a brat" Vanessa whined

"Relax Auntie, she's coming over later" he turned to Don "How much longer do I have to stay in bed? I'm not sure how much longer I can last before I completely lose it"

"Are you really going that crazy in here?"

"Yes"

"Alright, we can move you to the couch"

"Really?" he asked excitedly "Help me up!" he held his arms out like a child would to a parent

"I should say no" Don shook his head

"But you can't cause I'm your favorite nephew"

Don removed his son off the bed then proceeded to help Mason out of bed. Mason leaned heavily on his uncle as he led him out to the couch "Awesome, this is so much better"

"Glad you approve. Is there anything else you need nephew?"

"No Uncle"

"I don't want you moving out of this spot got it" Don told him. He took Xavier's hand and left the room

He answered by sticking his tongue out at him as he left "You're not my Daddy" he whined in his little baby voice

"You're right" Mikey said showing up out of nowhere "That would be me so don't move or I'll sick your uncles, aunts and your mother on you"

Mason saluted "Yes sir… can I play video games though?"

"Sure, what would you like to play?"

"I don't know pick for me"

"How about Mortal Kombat?"

Mason gasped "Yes that is what we're playing. Where's Dirk? I must defeat him"

Mikey laughed and called his eldest son

"What is it Dad?"

"Would you like to join us brother?" Mason asked referring to the game

"Of course brother. I'd love to join you and I shall be victorious"

"The challenge has been set" Mikey said "Choose your fighters"

"I shall be Mileena" Mason said triumphantly

"And I, your opponent, shall be Ermac" Dirk said excitedly

"Should be an interesting match"

"…Actually… Dad" Mason spoke softly and paused the game before it even started catching their attention "Can I ask you something really quick?"

"Uh… sure"

"Are you okay? After that conversation, I mean. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. And how's your shoulder?"

"Yeah you were kinda harsh" Dirk butted in

"You heard that?"

"You were yelling, the whole lair heard you"

"Oh… well… that's a little embarrassing" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"Mason, you don't have to feel bad about that. I know what was going through your head at the time, you were upset and if the only way to get through to me was to yell then I'm glad you did it. I tend to be hard headed"

"Oh… so that's where we got it from" Dirk teased

"Oh haha listen to my funny child"

"So we're okay?"

"Of course Mason and my shoulder is fine"

"Okay good. Round one"

Mason and Dirk started their battle… their battle that ended pretty quickly with Mason as the winner "Oh man that fatality was brutal"

"I know right, I love Mileena"

"Hopefully not as much as you love me, right?" a familiar voice said

"Oh Jessie, of course not"

"Good, now how's my favorite turtle?" Jessica asked kissing him on the cheek

"He's fine thanks for asking"

"Any pain? Soreness?"

"No… well maybe a little sore"

"Oh my poor baby" she wrapped her arms around his neck "Where's my pregnant sister?"

"No idea"

"I'll find her later, she can't really go far. Where's Erica?"

"Upstairs" Mikey answered "With her boyfriend"

"Very good Dad, you said boyfriend so easily" Mason complimented "Erica will be so proud of you"

"Oh you guys are just on a roll with the jokes today"

"I know, we're so good" Mason high fived his older brother

"I'll be right back, I have something to give her"

_Upstairs_

Trevor and Erica were in the middle of a pretty intense make out session when Jessica walked right in "Alright you two break it up"

"How rude Jessica" Erica exclaimed

"Whatever if you really wanted privacy you would've shut the door"

"Trust me, I would've if I was allowed to with a boy in the room" Erica sighed and sat up "So what do you want?"

"Oh right, I've got something for ya" she reached into her bag and pulled out a CD

"Is that what I think it is?"

"The new Kirk Franklin album, why yes it is"

Erica shot up out of bed and hugged her "Oh my God I love you"

"I'm glad, now you two can continue with what you were doing. Later Trevor"

Trevor heard that slightly and waved to her. As soon as she was gone Erica hopped back on the bed "Now, where were we?" she asked. Trevor smirked and they continued where they left off

_Back downstairs_

"Ha, I won Pop" Mason cheered "Again"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"I never lose"

"Well let's not say that little brother" Dirk said

"No it's true, I never lose and I never forget"

"What are you? A turtle or an elephant?" Jessica joked

"Oh ha ha, it's not my fault I have a great memory. I remember birthdays, movie release dates, anniversaries" he gasped when he remembered something

"What is it?" Mikey asked

"You and Mom… and Aunties and Uncles… Gah I can't believe you didn't tell me"

"What did we do?"

"This is not cool"

"Dude spit it out"

"Mom" Mason yelled

Paige came into the room "What? What is it?"

"Oh good you're still here"

Paige looked to Mikey and all Mikey could do was shrug because he was just as clueless "Mason what's going on?"

"Hold that thought Ma" he took a breath "All Aunts and Uncles come to the living room right now" he yelled then winced slightly from the pain in his chest

Sierra and Leo were the first ones there "Why do I feel like we're in some kind of trouble" Leo said

"Because you are" Mason snapped

"What did we do kid?" Raph asked as he walked in

"What did you do? What a silly question" he chuckled "You didn't tell me that your anniversary passed already"

"We weren't even thinking about it. We were worried about helping you get better" Sierra said

"But I was just fine a week ago, you still could've gone out"

"It's fine Mason, we just settled with getting flowers this time" Vanessa explained

"Well that's not good enough and I'm not going to stand for that"

"But you're sitting down" Dirk observed

"Quiet you" he turned to all the adults in the family "You guys are gonna have the proper anniversary cause I said and you are going to enjoy it. I'm not going to be the reason you missed out"

"Mason, don't do this to yourself"

"Too late, I already have everything planned out in my head" Mason snatched his phone off the table and started dialing a number

Raph and Melanie smacked their foreheads "I can't wait to see what he has in store for us" Raph sighed deeply

XXX

Okay that was totally rushed and probably suckish, but I had to give you guys something. Writer's block and College finals threw me all off


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

For the next few days after that Mason with the help of Dirk, Erica, Jessica, May-lee, Trevor and just about every other person he that he knew, helped with the planning of the anniversaries "Okay, here's what we'll do" Mason managed to sneak every helper into his room including himself since he really wasn't allowed to move around on his own "I need Casey, Dimitri and Uncle Mike to keep the males out of the lair and out of our hair. Alex, Aunt Jackie and Raven you take care of the ladies for a little before taking them out to get their nails done… the rest of us are…" he paused "Hall check" Jessica hopped off the bed and opened the door, looking both ways

"All clear" she whispered

"Alright, the rest of us will stay behind and fix up the place. It's not gonna be easy cause this is a big place, but it must be done. Can we do it?"

"Yeah" everybody cheered

"Who would like to play waiter?"

"I will" Erica volunteered

"Me too" Dirk said

"Us too" May-lee and Jessica answered at the same time

"Excellent, how are you guys on roller skates?" Mason questioned

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty awesome" May said then looked around at the looks everyone was giving her "What? It's not my fault my father is a sports junkie"

"Ha ha very funny" Casey said with a roll of his eyes

"We're pretty good too so whatever you have planned it's going to be fine"

"Nice so we have our distractions, our maids, our waiters and…"

"Our chef" Jessica suggested pointing to Mason

"Alright works for me besides I'm not really supposed to be moving around that much so just staying in the kitchen will work out just fine" Mason said "Now let's get started"

There was a short knock at the door "Ma"

"It's Amber, open the door" Mason said

Jessica opened the door and let the little human child and one of the turtle children inside "How long were you out there?" Mason asked

"We just got there" Kylie answered

"Okay so what is it?"

"Ma, can you braid Kylie's hair?" Amber asked

"Um… sure I guess if it's okay with her parents"

"Yay" they ran out of the room while Kylie called for her mother

"Uh… okay… so when is all of this happening" Jackie asked

"About a week and I'll let you know if I need more time"

"Alright let's do this"

_A week later_

All the teenagers were busy bringing several boxes upstairs to keep in the room until later on that night "Hey guys, what's all this?" Mikey asked "And Mason why are you lifting?"

"It's nothing Pop, you don't need to know and I'll be fine I'm only carrying the light stuff" he continued up the stairs

"I think you should let me take that box off your hands"

"Oh really, would you do that for me?" Mason asked

"Sure, you're my kid and you're hurt. I'd love to help"

"Oh thank you" Mason handed the light box to Mikey and started up the stairs. As Mikey followed he decided to take a peek inside the cardboard only to find it empty. Mason made it all the way to his room, smirked then said "Nice try Pop" then shut the door behind him

"So close" Mikey muttered

"Oh please you weren't even halfway there" Dirk said as he past his father on rollerblades with Erica right behind him

"What are you guys doing? You've been using skates this whole week"

"What? Can't a teenage son and daughter have a little fun on their roller skates without being judged?" Erica asked

"Hey, nobody's judging you"

"Then stop being so nosy"

"Everything will be explained later on okay Dad. Just be patient" Dirk said and rolled away "Come on Erica"

"Sorry Daddy" Erica shrugged and followed her brother

_Later _

"It was so nice of the girls to pay to get our nails done" Vanessa walked into the lair with her sisters "I feel so much better now"

"Good" Sierra said "Now does anyone else notice our husbands by a candlelit table in a now dimly lit lair or is it just me"

"You are not imagining anything dear aunt" Dirk said rolling up to them on his roller skates "Come, your table is ready" Dirk led them to the table

"What's going on guys?" Sierra asked "And what smells so good?"

"Um…. I don't know ask your nephew and niece" Leo answered pulling out a chair for his wife

"Well, for your late anniversary, Mason has decided to give you a nice dinner and then we're kicking Mom and Dad out"

"Wait. What?" Paige asked "Just us?"

"Yep… explanations later, right now…" he looked toward the kitchen "The appetizer"

"Oh good, I can't wait I'm starving" Vanessa said rubbing her belly after feeling something beat the inside of it "Hey take it easy in there. You're gonna get some food soon"

"Right let's go get the first course" the four waiters rolled their way into the kitchen and came back out seconds later each holding two plates of chicken salad

"Please enjoy" May- lee left with the others to the kitchen while they ate

"How's it going in there?" Mason asked waiting by the oven

"Great so far" Jess answered "How long until the main course is ready?"

"Like five more minutes. That should give them plenty of time to finish"

"Hey May can you watch and make sure they don't just sit there without food" May nodded and stood by the doorway, discreetly watching the adults. After a few more minutes of waiting the oven timer went off signaling that the main course was ready and just in time too

"They're done" May said softly

"Go collect their plates. While I serve up my homemade deep dish pizza"

The waiters rolled their way out of the kitchen and collected the used plates from the diners "Did you enjoy your appetizer?" Jessica asked

"Yes we did. Now what's next?" Vanessa replied impatiently

"It is a favorite amongst all the occupants of this lair. It is a really good looking deep dish pizza"

"Awesome" Mikey said excitedly "Bring it in"

"Alright hang on Dad" Dirk left for the kitchen followed by the others then came back with plates of pizza

"I had a feeling it was gonna be pizza" Leo said with a shake of his head

"Really Uncle Leo? Did you have a feeling or did you just smell it?" Erica asked setting a plate down in front of him

"A little of both"

"Right"

"Anyway…" Dirk cut into the conversation "I'm gonna go see if there's any more of that pizza cause that looks good and now I want some"

Dirk left yet again for the kitchen leaving the girls behind "He better not eat it all" May whispered to Jessica and Erica

"Knowing my brother he definitely will" Erica whispered back

"Get him" May followed her boyfriend into the kitchen

"Hey wait up"

Jessica groaned "Pizza fiends"

"We heard that" Dirk said from the kitchen

After they finished their pizza and their dessert the diners sat around in the living room "I'm full, I can't move" Mikey said rubbing his stomach

"Neither can I" Paige moaned "I'm so tired"

"Well that's a shame" Erica pouted "Too bad you're still going out"

"What are you…? Whoa" before Paige could get his question out Erica had grabbed her by the wrist and headed up the stairs to where Mason and Dirk were waiting

"Hey Mom, did you enjoy dinner?" Mason asked

"Um… yeah I did" Paige said a little freaked out "What's going on guys?"

"We have an important matter that we need to discuss"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Look we know that you're still scared about… you know… having a child" Dirk said

"Oh… well… um… I'm not really scared just… worried" Paige stated slowly "After the miscarriage I just couldn't do that to your father again"

"Ma, miscarriages happen, but that shouldn't stop you"

"I know" she looked away and huffed

"And besides I'm really getting sick of these two" Erica joked pointing to her brothers. Dirk answered by elbowing her "Ow"

Paige chuckled softly "So that's why you're kicking us out"

"That's only part of the reason" Mason said "You guys just get extra special treatment cause you're our parents and we love you"

"Aw, I got the sweetest little babies ever"

"Yeah we know" the triplets responded simultaneously

"Alright so go get Dad cause you're heading out to the farmhouse. Stay out as long as you want"

Paige sighed and shook her head "Alright… I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Whatever works for you"

"Now… bye Mom. Love you" Dirk got up and pushed Paige out of the door

Once she was downstairs and out the door with Mikey in tow Erica said "Well that was easier than expected"

XXX

Wow that took a while… oh well not my fault the internet is down over here… anyway… I actually lost track of how far in Vanessa was with her pregnancy, but I'm gonna say about 7-8 months… does anyone wanna make sure I'm not lying?

And… oh yeah Read and Review


	31. Chapter 29

Love isn't always romantic,  
Love isn't always Just,  
But love is what you get from a child,  
What you get from Family  
What you get from a lover.  
Love isn't just one,  
or it isn't just one meaning  
It's a lot of meanings.  
I love you guys.  
No matter what.

~AmyHamato~

**Here we go! I have updated and thanks to everyone that reviewed **

XXX

Chapter 29

After Paige and Mikey left, the triplets re-entered the living room and plopped down on the couch or the floor around the others

"Hey thanks for dinner you guys" Vanessa said

"Oh please, thank Mason" Dirk replied "Everything was his idea. The cleaning, the cooking, he did most of the work even if he wasn't supposed to"

"Yeah, he really wasn't supposed to" Don gave him a look that said you'll be in trouble later

Mason rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously "Sorry Uncle Don, but you know how I am. I felt bad for making you guys miss out so I did something about it. Will it make you feel better if I did nothing for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, it would"

Mason groaned "How long does it take to heal all the way Auntie V? I'm pretty sure you've seen shot victims in the hospital"

"Well if they were shot in the leg then we discharge them from the hospital in 1-2 weeks usually and from what I'm told it takes 3-6 months to heal completely and that's not including infection which is what you had so maybe longer"

"Oh jeez, you guys are trying to get rid of me"

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Raph asked

"You know boredom kills me" Mason pouted

"No, but the multiple bullet wounds almost did"

Mason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Jeez, would you quit bringing that up?"

"Hey, it's true isn't it?" Leo asked

Mason answered by mumbling under his breath

"What was that?"

"…Nothing Uncle Leo"

"Yeah, I thought so"

The lair doors opened and someone yelled "Your kids are back"

"Thanks Jackie" Vanessa yelled back

Kylie came around the couch already showing off her new braids "Mom, Dad look" she said excitedly shaking her head so the multiple beads at the end of each braid clicked together

"Oh my, you look so pretty" Melanie complimented "She didn't give you too much trouble did she?"

"Not at all. She did pretty well for her first time. I didn't hurt you did I?" Jackie asked Kylie

She only shook her head

"You really like shaking your head now, don't ya?"

"Yeah it's fun" she continued shaking her head

"You'll get used to that" Jackie told them "Amber used to do it all the time"

"She still does" Michael reminded "Right Amber"

"Uh-huh" she answered simply then turned her attention to Mason "Mason, are you ever gonna come over?"

"I would if Uncle Don let me. He won't even let me walk around the lair"

"Why?"

"Cause he's mean"

"Hey… I am not" Don grumbled

"Yeah you are"

"Anyway" Michael cut them off "What were you guys planning on doing for the rest of the night?"

"Um… wanna watch a movie?" Dirk suggested

Everyone agreed "Okay so what do you wanna watch. I guess it's gotta be kid friendly too"

Xavier gasped "Space Jam"

"Ooo good choice X" Erica said "I love that movie"

"I'll make the popcorn" Mason volunteered getting to his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder

"No, you sit here" Dirk said "I'll make the popcorn"

Mason groaned "See" Don commented "It's not just me"

Erica put in the movie and sat back down next to Danielle. Dirk came back a few minutes later with a couple bowls of popcorn and they all sat back and watched the cartoons. About halfway through the movie Mason stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sierra asked as he made his way to the kitchen

"I'm gonna get some water. Popcorn is making my mouth dry. Is that okay with you, Uncle Don?" Mason asked sarcastically

"Don't be a smart ass Mason" Don remarked

"Right sorry" he hurried into the kitchen and stood in front of the sink for a while. He really wasn't thirsty, but for some reason he felt lightheaded. His lightheadedness soon turned into dizziness trying to just ignore it and shake it off he pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled the glass with water "What is wrong with me?" he mumbled to himself as the room started spinning. That was the last thing he said before his world went black

XXX

Yeah more stuff is happening. I know… it's annoying… oh well. I had to give you something


	32. Chapter 30

**Poem for the previous chapter**

Darkness.

I'm swimming all alone in a pool of darkness

and I feel like darkness is slowly pulling me under

I yell for help but no one is there to hear it

I begin to see the water at eye level

and I kick and flail

fighting to stay above the darkness

But the darkness won't let go of its hold on me

and I slowly begin to give in

to the feeling that lies below the water line

the waters starts to fill my lungs

the lungs that once held so much life

yet now they allow the murky water to replace that

I know that this path doesn't lead to happiness

But why doesn't someone grab my hand

pull me from darkness's grasp?

because no one knows I stand at the boundary

the boundary between light and dark

so I give in to the thing that holds me

All of the strength and all of the courage

that I once held in my heart

can't save me from the water

So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness

undetected by the occupants of that world

I don't want to fight anymore

I've given into darkness

~AmyHamato~

XXX

Chapter 30

Don paused the movie when he heard glass breaking in the kitchen "Mason" Don called and got no answer. He looked to the others and immediately shot up to go check on him. Don froze when he saw him on the floor unconscious, breathing heavily. The footsteps of the others could be heard behind him "Mason…" he knelt down beside him, lifted his head off the floor. He grimaced when he felt the heat coming off of him

"Don, what wrong?" Leo asked

"He has a fever. He's burning up" Don scooped him up "Vanessa…"

"I'm on it" Vanessa left the kitchen and headed for the lab to set up the bed

Everybody made room so Don could get through "Do you know what could've caused this?" Dirk asked

"Not right now. It could've been anything. The infection in his leg may not have fully healed and he's too stubborn to stay off of it, maybe the bullet wounds re opened… anything" he stopped when he made it to the bed in the lab then thought 'Okay scratch that last one, none of his bandages have any blood on it'

He looked up and saw everyone's worried faces as they all tried crowing in the lab "I'll try to figure something out, but give me some room"

Everyone slowly left the room except Vanessa "It could just be a fever" Vanessa suggested

"Possibly… can you get some cool water? We can attempt to cool him down. And if that doesn't work sit him in some ice water"

Vanessa left the lab to go get the supplies Don needed. A few seconds after she left Xavier entered "Daddy, what's wrong with Mason?" he asked innocently

He didn't really know what to say cause he wasn't so sure himself. He sighed "Mason's sick X"

"You should give him some orange juice" Xavier offered

Don smiled "I'll be sure to do that when he wakes up. Now go wait outside with the others" he instructed

"…But I don't wanna" Xavier crossed his arms "I wanna stay"

"I know you do, but if Mason really is sick then you shouldn't be in here. When I find out what's wrong then you can come back in okay" he explained

Xavier looked from his father to Mason then back to Don "You promise"

"I promise. Now go" he looked up just in time to see Vanessa walk back in with a bowl of water

Xavier hesitantly and slowly walked out

"Here you go Don. What happened with Xavier?"

"He's worried about Mason"

"Who isn't?" Vanessa pulled the cloth out of the bowl of water and squeezed it out. She placed it on her unconscious nephew's forehead cooling him off "He's prone to accidents and illness"

"I know" he looked down at Mason "All we do is wait now"

_Hours later_

Mason stirred right before his eyes fluttered open 'How did I get in here?" he slowly sat up in the bed, knocked the cloth off his forehead and rubbed the back of his head, wincing when his hand ran over a bump on the back of his head 'What happened?' he thought

"Hey, look who's awake" his head shot up to look at Don

"Hi Uncle Don… do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"You collapsed in the kitchen" Don answered

Then it all seemed to be coming back to him "Is that what happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Just getting up to get a glass of water then… everything just went black. How long was I out?"

"About three hours"

"Oh… well, that's not that bad I guess" he looked down and only then did he notice Xavier lying down next to him, sleeping

"Well I think I can get up now" he tried, but then looked his Uncle in the eye "What…? I feel fine"

Don took a step closer and pressed a hand to his forehead "I don't know, you're still pretty hot"

"Uh… Uncle I love you and all, but not like that" Mason said making a joke

Don smacked the side of his head "Ow" he rubbed his head "Okay, that one was deserved, but jeez my head hurts enough as it is"

The sudden noise woke Xavier "Hi Mason"

"Hey little buddy" Mason greeted

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he smiled, but it felt… forced. He had to put on a mask for them if he didn't then it will be nothing, but chaos 'I just hope it stay that way' he thought to himself 'Oh boy… that bad feeling is coming back'

XXX

New chapter is up

I hope it's good

Read and Review

It's my birthday so you have to

HAHA!


	33. Chapter 31

**Startime101**: I know it's mean. And it's funny cause my friend—you know the one that threatened to beat me with a stick—said the same thing you said

Chapter 31

The next day Mason got the okay to get out of bed "Hey Uncle Don?" he asked as he slid off the bed "Can we keep this little mishap to ourselves? Mom and Dad are stressed out over me enough as it is"

Don only looked him in the eye and nodded "Fine, but if I see any sign of a relapse I'm not defending you"

"Fair enough"

"Good now you should probably warn the others before your parents get home"

Mason nodded his head in agreement and walked out of the lab. He was immediately greeted by his brother and sister "Do you feel any better bro?" Erica asked

"Yeah, just a little drowsy, that's all" Mason answered, rubbing his eyes "Hey guys" he turned to the other adults in the room "Let's not mention any of this to Mom and Dad okay"

"Why not?" Sierra asked

"Because I've stressed them out enough these past months I've been here. There's no need to make things worse"

They all exchanged glances before finally agreeing "Fine, we won't say anything" Melanie answered for all of them

"Good thank you" he then headed up the stairs to his room

"Something's not right" Vanessa said out loud once the door closed

"What do you mean V?" Leo asked

"He's not acting like himself"

"Maybe he's just tired"

"Or maybe it's something that we're overlooking completely" Don showed up behind them

"Like what?" Dirk asked

"I'm not sure, but something tells me we're about to find out real soon"

Once upstairs Mason fell to his knees. He was feeling weak, his limbs felt heavy, his eyes were drooping and he was dizzy 'What the hell is happening to me' he groaned and managed to find the energy to pull himself onto his bed 'Maybe I can try and sleep off whatever's going on' he fell asleep pretty quick. He woke to the sound of someone saying his name and shaking him gently. His eyes popped open and he sat up straight as if he was startled "Oh hi Pop"

"Mason, are you okay?" Mikey asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Mason waved it off and he was feeling a bit better, but that didn't change anything

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just great. How was your night out with Mom?" he asked changing the subject

"It was great" Mikey said actually meaning it

"That's nice. Well, I think I took a long enough nap" Mason stood up and stumbled "Whoa, got up too fast" he said quickly before Mikey could say anything

"Right, come on. Don said you haven't eaten a thing all day"

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head "Sure" he said 'But I don't think I can keep anything down right now' he thought

He slowly headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. He took one bite and felt sick to his stomach 'Well that's not gonna work' he sighed and pushed his plate away. Then decided to rest his head on the table

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder a few minutes later. He picked up his head to see Leo and Sierra standing over him "Hey guys, how's it going? How was training?" he asked knowing they were going to start questioning him

"Um… great" Leo answered "But what are you doing in here?"

"I was making myself a sandwich cause Uncle Don told Dad that I hadn't eaten all day"

"Then why didn't you finish it" Sierra asked

"I don't know…" there's no point in lying to these guys. The elder of four brothers and the elder of all the women who can pretty much tell your lying just by looking at you "I feel nauseous. I don't think I can keep anything down right now" he groaned

Sierra's hand landed on his forehead "Well you don't have a fever"

He waved it off like it was nothing "It's probably just a stomach bug or something" he started coughing. Nothing to bad just dry coughs "And a bit of a sore throat. I'll just grab some ginger ale and go back to my room" he stood up and stumbled forward, but Leo was there to catch him before he hit the ground "Nice catch Uncle"

"Maybe you should wait a while before moving" Sierra suggested as he Leo set him down back on the chair

Mason covered his mouth and started breathing deeply

"What's wrong?"

"Need… garbage can… … hurry" he said between breaths

Sierra's eyes widened and immediately went to the corner of the room to grab the garbage can and made it back on time for Mason to empty the contents of his stomach. Sierra held his hair up out of his face as Leo rubbed his shell. Once he was done he sat back, taking deep breaths

"Better?" Leo asked

He took another shuddering breath "… Yeah" he stood up slowly

"Good, do you think you can make it to your room?"

He nodded and started walking out of the kitchen. Leo and Sierra could only give worried looks to each other. Leo closed up the garbage bag "I'll take this out" he offered

"And I'll go tell Paige and Mikey what just happened"

"Right"

She walked out of the kitchen and spotted Vanessa looking rather uncomfortable leaning against the arm of the couch breathing deeply "Uh… Vanessa are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just great" she said and Sierra immediately noticed the sarcasm "Except for the fact that my water just broke"

"What? But you're early"

"Well it seems the baby had other plans" she said teeth clenching as she was hit with a sudden contraction "Help me to the lab please"

"Okay, okay here take my arm" Vanessa latched onto her arm and after a few stops they finally made it to lab "Hey Don, come get your wife. She just went into labor"

Don shot up out of his chair "What? But…"

"I know, I know I'm early" she snapped "But if you don't hurry the baby will end up on the floor"

"Alright, Sierra get her onto the bed

Melanie decided to walk in at that moment "What's with the noise?"

"Hey Mel, come here a second"

"What is it?"

"Remember you agreed to hold Vanessa's hand when she went into labor this time"

Melanie's eyes widened "Oh shit, that's now"

"Apparently the baby wanted out now"

"Okay"

Once Vanessa was situated on the bed Melanie took Sierra's spot beside her. Sierra walked out of the room, this is gonna be rough night.

XXX

Jeez Vanessa is going into labor and Mason is not well

Man, I think I'm enjoying this too much… MWAHAHAHA!

… I have a problem

Read and Review


	34. Chapter 32

You get to know what's happening with Mason in this chapter soooooooooo if I've been annoying you by keeping you in the dark then this should help you

Chapter 32

The Hamato clan added a new member, Malcolm, to the family. Despite being a couple weeks early, he came out healthy. He had a head full of sandy blonde hair, his mother's brown eyes, brown shell and a golden yellow plastron that was quite soft and his skin was a little bit darker than his father's. He was so adorable, but no one could get excited. Not even the parents, all because of Mason.

Weeks after the birth, Mason got progressively worse. He was vomiting a lot more, losing weight from refusing to eat, his fever came back and he became weaker to a point where he just couldn't move on his own anymore. He had to be moved back into the lab so Don could look him over

"What is going on with you Mason?" he asked his now unconscious nephew

"Don" he looked up at the call of his name

"Hey Mike" Don greeted softly

"When did this start happening?" he asked

"Um…" he wasn't expecting that question "When you and Paige went out about two months ago"

Mikey tensed up "And you didn't tell about this because…"

"Because we thought he was just sick and we thought we wouldn't need to worry you with it" he said defending Mason even though he said he wouldn't

"Well look how well that turned out" Mikey snapped

"Dad" a small raspy voice called "Don't… blame him"

Mikey turned to his son "It's not… his… fault" he said as if he had just run an entire marathon

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"Cause… I didn't… want you to worry… bout me" his sentence was finished with a dry cough "I'm sorry"

Mikey let out a deep sigh "Don't be"

He looked back to Don "Look, why don't we head down to the farmhouse. The fresh air might do him some good" Don suggested

"Good idea, but what about Malcolm. It's okay for him to be out now"

"It's been two months and the forest air would be a hell of a lot better than the sewer and Manhattan air put together"

Mikey chuckled "Alright, go tell the others"

Don nodded and headed for the exit. Mikey took hold of his son's hand "Did you hear bud? We're going on a little trip" he held his limp hand and noticed how pale he was getting

"Yeah… I heard" Mason forced a small smile "Can't… wait"

"I'm just gonna pack up a few things and then I'll come back to get you okay"

Mason gave a short nod before officially nodding off. By the time he woke up again he noticed that the scenery had changed. He had gone from the white walls of the lab to the brown, wooden walls of what he guessed was the farmhouse. He looked to his side to see Donnie on his laptop "What are… you… doing Uncle?"

"I took a sample of your blood before we left and put it in my computer to scan it"

"Your… computer… can… do that?"

"As of about a week ago, yes it can"

"What's wrong… with me?"

"It'll take a while before we know anything"

Mason sighed and tried going back to sleep only to be struck with a sudden chill

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a chill"

Don set his laptop down and pulled the blanket covering Mason up to his chin. "It is pretty chilly outside"

"I'll get some wood for the fireplace" Leo volunteered hearing the last part of their conversation

"I'll go with you" Raph said and followed Leo out the door

The two eldest turtles headed deep into the forest picking up wood and branches when they heard voices. Thinking quickly Leo and Raph hid up in the trees. Two people all dressed in black walked by talking

"So how long do you think that turtle child has now?" Leo's widened at that

"Not much time. The poison we created was made to slowly progress over a long period of time" one of the black clad people said. Leo looked over to Raph and saw his eyes narrow right before he jumped down in front of them. The two people froze then turned to run where they had come from. Leo jumped down in front of them stopping them from going anywhere. Raph walked up to them and snatched one of them by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against up against a tree and Leo knocked out his accomplice "What are you guys talking about?" Raph growled "What poison?" he then noticed the small Foot symbol on his chest. He didn't look like a ninja probably just a scientist

The guy looked scared out of his mind "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about"

"Liar" Raph shouted, slamming him a bit harder against the tree "You're scum, you know that. Nothing, but worthless scum"

"Raph" Leo finally stepped in, calming him down

Raph fell silent, but still kept a firm grip on his collar "What is this poison that you were talking about just now?"

"I-I d-don't know"

Leo ripped one of his katanas out of its sheath and shoved it into the tree trunk just millimeters from his neck "I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you talking about?"

"I-I… we created this poison okay" the scientist said "Lance told us to make some kind of poison that would take a significant amount of time to progress" he spoke quickly hoping the answer would satisfy and the fuming mutant turtles

"Why?"

He cleared his throat and tried to stop himself from shaking like a leaf "Because he wanted the young mutant to join The Foot and he thought that if we created some kind of poison to make him suffer then he would have no choice, but to submit to him. When he did he would've given him the antidote. If not then he would just leave him be as he died a slow and soon painful death. When you guys came to save him it kind of ruined the plan" He explained

"There's an antidote?" Leo asked

He nodded slowly

"Where?" Leo growled

"I can't… I-I've already told you too much" his stuttering returned which was made worse when Raph ripped one of his weapons out and pressed it lightly against his throat "O-okay p-p-please don't kill me"

"Then start talking" Raph hissed

"Okay, there is an antidote"

"Where is it?"

"I-I don't…" he sounded as if he was going to lie to them again, then decided that now wouldn't be the best idea "Lance has it he keeps it with him at all times" the scientist noticed both of the turtles intense glares "That's all I know I swear"

"List the symptoms" Leo demanded

He listed every symptom and unfortunately they matched what was happening with Mason. The odd behavior, fever, nausea, weakness, pale skin…all of it. "It doesn't stop there" he paused and sighed "After the pale skin he'll get the chills and break out in a cold sweat followed by a long period of pain episodes. While that's happening he'll have trouble breathing and his heart rate will increase then…" he stopped

"Then what?" Raph growled, already getting a feeling about what he was gonna say

"Then… it's over" he gulped "Are you going to kill me now?" he asked warily

"No" Leo said before Raph could say something

Raph gave him a questioning look "You're coming with us. We're gonna need someone to take us to your hideout"

Then a look of slight disappointment showed on Raph's face "Fine, but if my nephew doesn't make it then neither will you"

The scientist gulped under the hard amber gaze of the red banded turtle "Then let's not waste any time shall we"

Raph let his collar go only to hold his wrists behind his back in a vice grip "Move" Raph threatened holding a sai to his throat

Leo yanked his weapon out of the tree trunk, re-sheathed it and picked up the scientist's accomplice in a fireman's carry. They both quickly headed back to the farmhouse to tell everyone else about what they had learned

_XXX_

There you go are you happy now… or at least _happier _now that you know what's going on that you know what's going on, but still pissed off because I'm doing this…

Haha, I'm loving this


	35. Chapter 33

Yay **AnimeDreama **you have won lots of hugs and ninja turtle shaped cookies. Wanna know why, well I'll tell ya. You were reviewer #147 that means cause of you I officially beat the number of reviews in my last story "_Sierra Miller" _  
WOOOHOOOO FOR YOU!

Chapter 33

Mikey, Don, the girls and Alex, who had showed up a little bit later with her husband and Rico after they got word of Mason's condition, continued to watch over said turtle as he slowly got worse. Don's computer beeped signaling that it was done with the tests. He picked it up and set it down on his lap, looking over the image that showed up on screen "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Mikey asked

"There's some kind of foreign anomaly floating around in his blood" Don explained

"Like a poison perhaps" Leo and Raph re-entered

"What? What poison?" Mikey asked now panicked

"According to this scientist, he created a poison to force Mason into submitting to Lance"

"Hey it wasn't just me" the scientist defended "There are others besides me"

"Shut up" Raph snapped and shoved him to the ground "Whether there were others or not you are still responsible"

Mason moaned "I remember now"

Everyone turned to look at him "I remember all the needles that he used on me"

"One of those that he used on you was the poison. Did it have red liquid in it?"

He nodded his head slowly and the scientist noticed the sweat forming on his brow "I see then we should be going now"

Mikey looked confused. Was he really trying to help them? "How much time does he have?"

"By the looks of him I'd say about an hour max… maybe a little bit longer if he's strong enough"

Mikey stood up and lunged right at the guy out of nowhere. Don was close enough to stop him "Mikey no, we don't have time for this"

"Yes we need to get the antidote if you wish to save him"

"Let's go already" Melanie said "How far is your HQ?"

"It's not too far, if we hurry then we can be there within minutes"

"Fine" Mikey growled "Paige you stay here with Mason"

She nodded her head "Be careful"

"Vanessa, you'll be okay right?" Don asked his wife who was holding Malcolm

"I'll be fine. Now go"

"Alex, are you in?" Sierra asked

"You're damn right I am"

"Don't forget us" Dimitri and Rico chimed in, coming from upstairs

Without saying anything else Dimitri, Rico, Alex, Melanie, Sierra and the guys left with the two scientists in tow

"Be careful you guys" Paige muttered as she wiped the sweat off of Mason's forehead with a cool cloth

Dirk and Erica walked into the room at that moment noticing that barely anyone was here

"Where is everybody?" Erica asked

"They went to get the antidote for your brother" Vanessa answered

"He was poisoned!" Dirk exclaimed

"Yes, now we must wait" Vanessa looked down at the pale, sickly turtle on the sofa "And hope that they make it back in time

XXX

Okay sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to start the whole search for the antidote on a new chapter… that and I just like making you guys wait


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

They all ran through the forest for at least five minutes before they came to an abandoned building… or at least it looked abandoned.

"This is it?" Leo asked the scientist

"Yes" he answered

Raph pressed his sai against his throat "I really hope you're not lying… I hate liars"

"No, I-I'm n-not lying"

Raph pushed the scientist ahead making go inside first "Good, then move"

The scientist walked inside and everyone followed it was dark and eerie "Something's not right" Leo muttered

"Oh how right you are" a voice bellowed right before the lights came on

They were surrounded by ninjas and a lot of them. Standing on a little balcony above them was a smirking Lance "Looking for this" he held up a vial with some clear liquid in it "Well you're gonna have to get through my army of ninjas first and quite a few other obstacles" he backed away into the room behind him "Good luck with that" Mikey growled "Ninjas attack" he ordered before disappearing

"Oh I so didn't see this coming" Rico said his voice dripping with sarcasm

Raph pushed the scientist out of the way and Leo dropped the other still unconscious one on the floor. Whatever happened to them they didn't really know or cared, they got what they wanted. Mikey was the first one to fly into battle knocking away quite a few ninja with his nunchaku and plenty of bone shattering kicks. His brothers were behind him all the way taking down any other ninjas that may have gotten past Mikey. Everybody did their share of fighting and Mikey, out of anger and worry for his son, did a little bit more. The only problem was when they took them down more would show up in their place and after a while some even got back up. The fight took up too much of their time leaving them wondering if they would make it back to save Mason's life.

XXX

Back at the farmhouse Paige was distracted by someone knocking on the front door. She got up from her kneeling position next to Mason and went to answer it. The door opened revealing a distressed looking Jessica.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Mason. Where is he?" she asked

Paige sighed "He's right here" she stepped from the doorway and pointed to the weak turtle on the couch

Jessica slowly approached him and sat on the edge of the couch. She stroked his cheek gently and was sort of shocked when she got a response.

Mason's head turned towards her touch snuggling closer to it "Mason" she whispered softly

Mason's eyes slowly slid open with a groan "Hey Jess" he whispered "You're here"

"Of course, I came down here as soon as I heard" she sniffled

Paige quietly, but hesitantly slipped out of the room to give the lovebirds their much needed privacy.

"I appreciate that" he offered her soft smile "Thanks"

Tears spilled out of her eyes before she could stop them. She didn't even bother to wipe them away; just let them roll down her cheeks and hit his chest. Mason reached up and wiped them away for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to cry in front of you" she whimpered "I'm just so scared"

"Shh, I know you are and it's okay, but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Kiss me"

"What?" she asked rubbing at her eyes

"Kiss me" he repeated "Just in case they don't make it back in time"

"Don't think that way Mason, they'll be back and you'll get better"

"I know they're gonna try their hardest, but just in case…" he took a deep breath "One last kiss"

That just restarted the water works "Mason…"

Mason's hands cupped her face "Please" she sensed a hint of begging in his voice and saw the puppy pout he was giving her. She couldn't just ignore that, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Nothing too sensual, but just enough to show how much she cares about him. She slowly backed away, their lips just centimeters apart

"I love you" he whispered

She smiled "I love you too" she said back getting all choked up and rested her head on his plastron

Mason hissed in pain. Jessica's head shot up quickly pretty much destroying the romantic, lovey dovey moment.

"Mason, what's wrong?"

"It hurts" his voice was strained

"What hurts?"

"Everything" he muttered through gritted teeth. One arm wrapped around his stomach and the other gripped the top of the couch. He let out a ragged scream alerting the others in the farmhouse

"What's happening?" Dirk asked entering the room

"I don't know, he said everything is hurting him"

"It's gotta be one of the symptoms"

Then the pain seemed to end as soon as it came.

"Are you alright Mason?"

"For now…yeah" he panted

XXX

"Guys we're wasting time with these guys" Mikey yelled over the mass of ninja "They're trying to distract us from getting to Lance"

"We know Mike" Leo yelled back dodging a sword and noticed the number of ninjas had dwindled "Raph, Rico clear us a path to the balcony"

"On it" he heard Rico say before he and Raph took out ninjas blocking the way. This time no more replaced the fallen. They waited to give boosts to the others "Let's go guys"

Melanie and Sierra were the first to get up there, then Don and Mikey followed by Alex and Dimitri

"Move it Leo" Raph called out

Leo finished off another with a kick to the face and then took off toward his brother. He jumped into his brother's clasped hands and was shot up onto the balcony. He pulled himself up over the railing and looked back down

"Can you guys handle things down here?" Leo asked

"We got this Fearless. You guys focus on getting the antidote" Raph told him

Leo nodded and followed the others to the other room.

"You ready Rico?"

"Oh, you know I am babe"

Raph nodded to him and they both jumped in to battle

XXXX

**It's still fun making you guys wait**

**HAHAHA!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Read and Review**


	37. Chapter 35

**So today Virginia got hit by an earthquake and I happened to feel it here in New York. My family and I are okay and my family that actually live in Virginia are also okay soooooooo there will be no delays in my writing… unless I get hit with writers block then that's a totally different story**

Chapter 35

They moved through the room as quickly and as quietly as possible getting ready for whatever Lance may throw at them. What Lance actually threw at them was a throwing knife aimed for Leonardo, but Leonardo was much faster and was able to dodge.

"Where exactly were you aiming that Lance" Dimitri shouted

"Probably aiming for my eye"

"The phrase an eye for an eye just came to mind" Don stated

"Enough talk" Mikey said "Hand over that antidote"

"Oh now you know it's never that easy" Lance smirked "Now I have something that you turtles may recognize"

Mikey growled and ran toward him only to be cut off by a robot or to be more specific a Karai bot.

"Shit" Mikey mumbled and back flipped out of the way of an oncoming buzz saw "We haven't seen these in a long time" with a quick glance around he noticed that they were surrounded by the killer robots. Lance disappeared behind another door

"I am so having fun with this" Sierra said remembering that Karai almost killed her years ago. She jumped up and sliced off the arm of one of them with her katana then ducked down to get one of the legs. It toppled over and Sierra sighed "Well that was fun"

A few more minutes of slicing up metal Karai's and Mikey finally saw an opportunity to get to the door that Lance had walked through.

"Guys, I'm going in to find Lance"

"Alright Mikey" Leo said "You go on"

Mikey disappeared behind the door leaving his brothers and sisters behind. "Hang on just a little bit longer Mason"

XXX

"How much time does he have left?" Jessica asked

Paige sighed and checked the clock on the wall "If that scientist was telling the truth then he has about ten minutes left maybe less" she told them sadly

"Why'd this have to happen?" Jess whined

"There are some things in life you can't control" Mason whispered staring at the ceiling. His breathing was quick and ragged

"But you can't die" Jess whined "I don't want you to"

Mason gave her a small smile "I know"

"You have no idea what you're gonna miss out on" Paige chimed in "All of the kids birthdays as well as the birth of your brother or sister"

"What?" Mason asked

"Yeah… I'm pregnant" Paige said kneeling down next to him

"Since when? How long?"

"About two months"

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Cause by the time we found out about it, you were already sick" Paige explained

"No wonder I didn't notice anything" he chuckled "I guess our plan to get you and Dad to try again actually worked… who knew?"

"I think you did"

"No not really, we totally guessed"

Just then a blood curdling scream emanated from his mouth before he could stop it making the girls flinch. Jessica held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze all while speaking softly to him "Easy Mason" she said as his face twisted in pain "Easy just breathe"

Mason screams stopped and he tried to take deep breaths until the pain finally stopped "That's it, just breathe" she encouraged

"Those pain episodes are getting closer together" Paige mentioned

"I know" Jess said plainly

"I'll hang on" Mason panted "I'll hang on for as long as I can… I promise"

"Yeah you better"

XXX

Mikey climbed the stairs until he finally came to the roof of the building where Lance was waiting for him with the vial in his hands "Wow you've made it"

"Of course, that's what happens when you actually know how to fight" Mikey smirked

"Why would I do that when I have plenty of ninjas at my disposal" it was Lance's turn to smirk as the two began circling each other

"Fucking coward" Mikey growled "You're sick"

"You know I'd watch my tone if I were you considering I have your son's life in my hands" he began fiddling with the vial and even pretended to drop it a couple of times making Mikey's heart stop

"No stop… don't do this… please" he begged inching closer to him

Lance moved closer to edge of the building and threatened to drop the vial over the edge. At this height it could still break even on the grass below "Oh I can't wait to see your face once I let this go" Lance said, but then he made a mistake. He looked over the edge and Mikey picked those few seconds to sprint the short distance between them and grab Lance's hand before he decided to suddenly loosen his grip. Mikey soon found himself wrestling on the rooftop trying to pry the small glass vial out of the red head's hands. After awhile Mikey managed to get Lance to let go, but it slid across the rooftop. Now it was a race to see who would make it there first. Fortunately Mikey was victorious, Lance was not giving up that easy. He tackled him back to the ground, reaching for the vial that Mikey kept out of his reach. Without even really thinking Mikey had lifted his legs up and he catapulted Lance right off the building, his scream echoed through the woods. Mikey sat up and looked over the edge when he finally heard nothing. There was Lance, unmoving and his neck was bent in an odd direction. Either he was dead or he was paralyzed whichever one it was Mikey didn't care he got what he came here for. He stood up with the antidote in hand and turned back to the staircase where his brothers and sisters were staring at him.

"Mikey… are you okay?" Leo asked calmly after witnessing what just happened

"I'm fine… let's go. Mason's almost out of time" Mikey turned away from the ledge and headed back downstairs and out of the building as quickly as possible. With only a few minutes left on his mental clock, he could only pray that Mason will hold out a little longer

XXX

Mason's breathing was worse and his pulse was beating a mile a minute. He could only look to his brother, sister, mother and aunt as he felt his airway begin to close up

"Just hang on a little bit longer Mason" Jessica said gripping his hand tighter as his began to loosen slightly "Hang on Mason"

Mason continued to gasp for air for a few more minutes before finally they came back in with the antidote in a syringe that Don had kept with him… just in case.

"Thank goodness, Donnie hurry" Paige pushed

Jessica stepped out of the way and Don immediately took over. He carefully slid the needle into his right arm and pushed the antidote into his bloodstream then waited. All they could do was wait as Mason tried to catch his breath. The effects of the antidote were almost instantaneous. When he finally stopped breathing heavy he looked to his family and smirked "It sure took you long enough" he teased still slightly out of breath, but at least he was getting it back

The farmhouse soon filled with sighs of relief "I told you I'd hang on, I'm just glad it was worth it" the color returned to his skin "I think being a part of this family is a health hazard" he chuckled

"You're probably right about that one" Dimitri said

"Dimitri" Alex scolded elbowing her husband in the ribs

"Ow"

"Well he does have a point" Raph agreed "We are trouble magnets"

"Yeah, but I do love trouble every now and again" Mason said "Makes the family seem more interesting. If I had a competition with someone and we had to tell the best and most interesting stories about my family I would win every time" he stopped to think "But maybe I should learn how to fight in case something like this happens again"

"I don't think it will. You're father kinda threw Lance off the roof and he snapped his neck" Don said

"Really Dad?" Dirk asked

"You killed him?" Erica asked

"Well… kinda… yeah" Mikey answered nervously

"… I've got nothing to say to that. Pretend it never happened"

"What happened?" Don asked following along

"Exactly" the triplets answered

"Now" Mason easily sat up "I am hungry, I need food"

Everyone laughed, glad that the old Mason was back and here to stay

XXX

**Okay people this story is just about over. I'm just gonna write a quick epilogue and bada bing bada boom it'll be done. Then off to a new story. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	38. Epilogue

**Alright peoples after this chapter right here it's over… WOOOOOOOOO! Now I was planning on giving you the first chapter to my next story right after this, but I changed my mind for certain reasons that I will tell you after you read this chapter cause I don't want to bore you. I just want you to read**

**So do that right… now**

Epilogue

_Seven months later_

Mason has since made a full recovery from all his injuries. He still walks with a slight limp due to the bullet wound, but he has gotten used to it and sometimes ignores it when he can. He really does it to keep the adults from worrying because that's all they've been doing over the past months. He's tried to reassure them and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. The only way they really feel better is when he acts like his old self, in other words, act like Mikey.

"Alright little brother" Mason spoke into the video camera he was holding "I'm starting this video diary because I was inspired by a show on Disney Channel… yeah don't judge me. I'm a teenager that watches Disney. Anyways you were just born about two weeks ago and you were nice and healthy which was a major relief when we found out. Now that you're here I feel like I should help you out in any way I can cause I love you lil bro and I gotta look out for you. First things first" he turned the camera away from him pointed it around the lair "This is where we live. We call it the Lair it's a huge sanctuary underground. It's so cool"

The camera pointed back to Mason "Now to meet the family… our very large, over protective, loving family" he walked up to the dojo where he knew at least one person was in there. He slid the door open and spotted Leo and Sierra in there sparring with each other. "You see if you ever feel the need to walk into the dojo most likely you'll see these two. Uncle Leo and Aunt Sierra the serious ninjutsu masters"

Leo and Sierra stopped what they were doing to look at their nephew curiously "What are you doing Mason?" Sierra asked

"Making a video diary for Austin, now say hi"

Leo and Sierra waved to the camera "Hey Austin"

"These are the people you want to go to if and when you wanna be a ninja" he pointed it at Leo in particular "Uncle Leo turn around"

"Why?"

"So I can show off that permanent scar on your shell"

Leo sighed "Why?" he repeated

"Oh come on I have one too" he said referring to the bullet hole in his plastron

Leo finally turned around "See doesn't that make our uncle look awesomer Austin"

"That's not even a word" Sierra giggled

"It is in my dictionary. Now if for some reason you want to learn to dance then you'd go to her. Trust me you'll love her"

"Aw… you're so sweet"

"Thank you, moving on" Mason turned on his heels and headed back out the door. Only to meet with Raph and Melanie who were on the floor play fighting with the twins, Takashi and Danielle "See these two adults Austin, these two right here are such softies, but if you end up like our mother or father and feel the urge to prank then do not, I repeat DO NOT prank these guys unless you've got the guts like I do"

"Austin, don't listen to your brother" Melanie warned "Don't prank us"

"Hey, if he's anything like Mason then he'll do it anyway" Raph said

"That's true, I am like that" Mason smirked "Oh and by the way, don't go into your room"

"What? Why?" Raph asked glaring at the camera

"You see that Austin. That is what you don't want to happen… the Raphael glare. Sometimes it even scares me" he turned the camera away from them and to the kids "These are your cousins, the twins Raphie and Kylie and Takashi and Danielle once you get older they'll be around to show you the ropes" he turned to the living area where he saw the back of Don and Vanessa's heads

"Hey what's in our room?" Melanie called after him, but Mason ignored them and continued toward his other Uncle

"Mason…" Raph growled

"Hey Uncle Don, Auntie Vanessa what's going on?"

"Nothing much just watching over your cousins making sure they don't get into any trouble" Vanessa said

Mason pointed to the camera to the two boys on the floor. Both of them were laying on their stomachs staring at each other. Malcolm probably didn't know what was going on as he laid on his baby blanket surrounded by is toys "Umm, they're not doing anything"

"I know, but it's funny because isn't this what you did when we first met you" Don said

Mason thought for a second and vaguely remembered having a staring contest with Xavier "Oh yeah, alright then. Well Austin prepare to have a random staring contest with Xavier, just a warning" he left for the kitchen where he knew his parents, brother and sister were "And this is Mom, Dad, Dirk and Erica your brother and sister"

"Hi Mason, what are you up to?" Paige asked

"Well you guys know that show on Disney channel called 'Good luck Charlie?'"

"Yeah" Erica said

"Well I thought I'd try out the whole video diary thing for Austin. Say hi to Austin"

They all waved at the camera "Hi Austin"

"Where is the little guy?" Mason asked

"Upstairs taking his nap" Dirk said

"But soon he will have to wake up it's almost time to feed him" Paige explained

"Come on, let's go wake him now" he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to his baby brother's room. He walked through the door and up to the crib where the tiny, little turtle was sleeping "That's you Austin, you are so adorable" his blonde hair nearly covered his eyes "I'm just glad I'm not the younger brother anymore"

Paige walked in with a bottle "Alright I gotta go, you gotsta eat now. Peace out little bro" he shut off the camera "Well that was kinda fun. I'm gonna enjoy doing that"

Paige picked up her son out of the crib and as soon as she did he opened his eyes "Hello there, are you hungry?" Paige cooed

"Aww… so cute" Mason said "I'll be downstairs"

Mason walked down the stairs back to the living room. Xavier and Malcolm had finished their staring contest and were now playing with each other "So… who won?"

"Ummm… I think Malcolm did" Don said "It was a very close match"

"Sweet"

Jessica walked in through the elevator doors "Hi everybody" she greeted as she plopped down on the couch next to her sister. As soon as she sat there Mason pulled her right back up and pulled her away from them

"Gah, Mason what are you doing?" Mason suddenly stopped in the kitchen, turned around and pressed his lips against hers "Well that answers that question"

"Did that make you happy?" Mason mumbled

"Uh-huh, very happy"

"I thought so"

"Oh shut up and keep kissing me"

Mason smirked "I love you too Jess"

"Yeah, yeah" as they continued making out Mason thought 'Life is good and it better stay this way'

XXX

**Okay so now to tell you why you won't be getting the new story right now**

**I wanted to finish the TMNT story first**

**We are packing in case we are told to evacuate cause Hurricane Irene is going to hit sometime this weekend. Mother Nature really doesn't like us**

**So enjoy this last chapter**

**Read and Review**


End file.
